Dragon Ball Super : Universo Trece
by Joskan
Summary: El treceavo universo es considerado como el más grande y próspero entre todos, sin embargo, la ausencia de un dios destructor en esta galaxia, ha causado que su nivel de mortalidad decrezca abismalmente, colocando peligro de ser destruido. Para evitarlo la Gran Kaio-Shin, junto a una hermosa ángel asistente deberán buscar al dios destructor que los salvara.
1. 1 Universo en peligro

**CAPITULO 1:** **Universo en Peligro**

El planeta Sagrado, considerado como el pilar fundamental del Universo Trece por ser el hogar de la gran _Kaio-Shin_ Gea, responsable de la gestación de vida en dicho universo, atravesaba actualmente una de las principales crisis desde el inicio de los tiempos.

— Entonces… ¿es definitivo?—pregunto con gran preocupación una joven chica perteneciente a la raza _Shin-Jin._ De cabeza casi rapada, a excepción de la enorme y frondosa cabellera escarlata que se encontraba en el centro de su cabeza. Al más puro estilo _mohicano._

—Me temo que si, Siuk—contesto la gran _Kaio-Shin_ con una tristeza tan profunda, que hizo que el corazón de la joven Siuk, se acongojara en resonancia a esta respuesta.

—N…No puede ser, ¡a penas inicie mi preparación hace ciento setenta años! ¿Y mi sueño de servir a este universo ya se esfumara?

Gea observo con gran cariño a su discípula.

—Conozco tu corazón Siuk, sé que hubieras sido una gran _Kaio-Shin_ , mucho mejor que yo (si me permites la modestia), pero lamentablemente no fui una buena maestra después de todo.

Siuk abrió los ojos alarmada ante aquella frase.

— ¡De ninguna manera Gran _Kaio-Shin_ Gea! … no dudo ni por un instante en que no existe una mejor maestra en ninguno de los otros diecisiete universos restantes. Tengo el honor de ser instruida por la que es considerada por los demás, como la gran madre creadora, la _Kaio-Shin_ mas prolifera de los dieciocho universos. Por favor, ¡no vuelva a decir tal barbaridad!

Gea esbozo una débil sonrisa.

—"Gran Madre Creadora"…agradezco tu devoción Siuk, pero es la verdad, la inminente destrucción de este universo es por mi culpa. Menudo fiasco resulte ser.

Siuk observo con impotencia a Gea. Era la primera vez que la jovial y amable creadora del universo trece mostraba una actitud total de abatimiento. La Gran _Kaio-Shin_ era una mujer de temperamento sereno, pero tenaz. Su aspecto regordete le confería una apariencia bonachona y alegre. Su alargada melena blanca acentuaba ligeramente el tono grisáceo de su piel. Y sus ojos de esmeralda brillante, transmitían paz y calidez. Gea amaba a todos los seres de su universo como si fueran sus propios hijos. Por lo que Siuk, solo podía imaginar el amargo dolor que la Gran _Kaio-Shin_ debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

"La Asamblea del Rey" recién acababa de finalizar, y los resultados no eran alentadores para el universo trece.

Cada diez siglos, las principales deidades de cada universo se reúnen en la dimensión real para presentar ante el Gran Rey Zeno, los avances obtenidos durante el periodo antes mencionado. Al final, _Daishinkan,_ también conocido como el Gran Sacerdote, calcula el nivel de mortalidad de cada universo realizando así, un _"Ranking"_ universal que determina la calidad de dicho universo, y por ende, el trabajo que las deidades han realizado. Los dos últimos con la peor nota obtenida, son eliminados por el Rey Zeno. A esta reunión se le conoce como "La Asamblea del Rey".

En la asamblea que tuvo lugar hace diez siglos, los universos diecinueve y veinte fueron eliminados por haber obtenido una tasa mediocre, mientras que el universo trece y el uno, eran alabados por su desarrollo sobresaliente. Aun así, fue el treceavo universo el que se ganó la admiración y simpatía del Rey Zeno, puesto que esta galaxia había alcanzado la cima del ranking, a pesar de tener una deficiencia que ninguno otro universo tiene: En este universo, no existe un dios de la destrucción.

Por una razón desconocida, el universo trece jamás ha tenido un _Hakai-Shin,_ y tampoco es que hiciera falta según Gea, sin embargo, y aparentemente la ausencia de esta deidad finalmente les había pasado factura. Puesto que en la última revaluación de nivel de mortalidad, el universo trece no solamente perdió el liderato, sino que se hundió hasta el fondo del ranking, ante las miradas alegres y sorprendidas del resto de _Kaio-Shin._ Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el "esplendoroso" treceavo universo desaparezca ante la abrumadora voluntad del Rey Zeno.

— ¡Aun hay esperanza! —Anuncio súbitamente la joven aprendiz— Sin duda alguna, el motivo de nuestra caída se debe a la expansión de los demonios del frio, si es así, ¡solamente tiene que destruirlos _Kaio-Shin_ Gea! ¡Sé que usted tiene el poder para hacerlo!

Gea vio con ternura el ánimo y la esperanza de su aprendiz.

—Me temo que ya es muy tarde para eso, Siuk. Es cierto que podría destruirlos si quisiera, pero Icell es virtualmente el ser más poderoso de este universo, ni yo podría hacerle frente a su poder. Por algo es la emperatriz de los demonios del frio.

— ¿Tan poderosa se ha vuelto?—pregunto Siuk con un dejo de temor en su voz.

—Sí, pero al menos, su reinado ya llegara a su final muy pronto—contesto Gea con gran amargura—junto con todos nosotros.

Gea contemplo el cielo verdoso de su planeta Sagrado. Podía ver todas las vidas de su enorme y basto universo. Seres que buscaban constantemente la felicidad, y que para encontrarla, luchaban día a día con esperanza.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron discretamente por el regordete rostro de Gea. Puesto que aquellas vidas ignoraban el hecho de que les quedaban apenas unos minutos de vida. Todas esas alegrías, esperanzas y emociones dejarían de existir. Ella deseaba contarles a todos en su universo, que todo llegaría a su fin, y que por lo tanto deberían olvidar sus diferencias y disfrutar al máximo sus últimos alientos, sin embargo, la perspectiva de una inminente aniquilación causaría un frenesí inconmensurable, antes que la reconciliación. Así que Gea guardo silencio.

— ¿Desea tomar algo de té, Gran _Kaio-Shin?_ —pregunto Siuk de manera solemne y con un tono de resignación a su fatal destino.

— ¿Ni siquiera en nuestro último día dejaras de llamarme así? Ya he perdido la noción de cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames simplemente Gea.

—Usted no solamente es la madre creadora de este universo, sino que también es mi maestra. Jamás podría tratarla como una igual.

En el instante que Gea iba a rebatirle a su aprendiz que ya no era digna de ser considerada como una _Kaio-Shin,_ un aura de azul profundo se materializo en el verdoso cielo del planeta sagrado.

El corazón de Gea dio un vuelvo cuando vio que, en medio de aquella aura azulada, dos seres comenzaron a materializarse. Y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de terror, cuando constato que uno de esos seres era, ni más ni menos, que el Gran Sacerdote en persona.

—Saludos Gran _Kaio-Shin_ Gea.

La regordeta deidad no fue capaz de contestar al saludo del Sacerdote. Había entrado en _shock,_ puesto que el aniquilador de universos había llegado.


	2. 2 El Angel Asistente

**CAPITULO 2:** **El Ángel Asistente**

— ¡G…Gran Sacerdote!—alcanzó a balbucear Gea, e inmediatamente se postro ante la aparición de ambos seres.

—Gusto en saludarla. Siempre me es agradable visitar la belleza de este planeta—dijo sonriente el Gran Sacerdote.

Siuk vio con extrañeza la aparición de aquellas divinidades, e inmediatamente se postró para imitar el comportamiento de su maestra. No sin antes dar un pequeño vistazo a _Daishinkan_. Siuk jamás lo había visto, pero imaginaba que sería un ser de increíble imponencia, dado el increíble respeto y temor que su maestra Gea le profesaba. Por lo que ciertamente, nunca se había imaginado que el poderoso Gran Sacerdote tendría aquella apariencia. _Daishinkan_ era un ser de estatura baja, media un metro cincuenta, de complexión sumamente delgada. Siuk estaba segura que, un golpe de ella, bastaría para aturdir a aquel sujeto. Pero aun así, sus instintos le decían que estaba en presencia del ser más poderoso de los dieciocho universos.

—Supongo que ya sabrá el motivo de mi visita ¿no es así, _Kaio-Shin_ Gea?

La creadora del universo trece apretó fuertemente los puños en el suelo, preparándose para recibir su inminente muerte.

—Estamos listas, Gran Sacerdote— contestó Gea con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—Mi percepción debe estar jugándome una broma, porque tengo la sensación que usted cree que la vengo a destruir… ¿Qué dices tú, Brandy?

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Padre—contestó la figura que acompañaba al Gran Sacerdote.

Gea y Siuk levantaron la mirada en señal de incredulidad ante aquellas palabras.

— ¡¿No viene a destruirnos por nuestro bajo nivel?!—preguntó Gea sin poder ocultar el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—Admito que ese era el plan original, pero el Gran Rey Zeno tiene en estima a este universo, y ha decidido darles una oportunidad.

Gea no encontró palabras que expresaran la sorpresa que aquellas palabras habían causado en ella. ¿El rey del todo los apreciaba? Eso debía ser el mayor logro que jamás hubiera conseguido alguien en toda su vida, puesto que el Rey Zeno, nunca había mostrado afección por nada o nadie en particular, o al menos eso parecía.

—N…no sé qué decir. Unas sinceras gracias no bastaran para expresar la gratitud y alivio que siente mi corazón— contesto Gea casi al borde del llanto. A lo que Siuk, se apresuró para tratar de calmar a la _Kaio-Shin._

—Me temo que el peligro aún no ha desaparecido Gran _Kaio-Shin…_ —Gea sintió como su voz se extinguía ante aquella frase—…existe una condición para que la destrucción de este universo no suceda, y es que debe de subir, por lo menos a la cuarta posición del ranking universal, para el sexto ciclo del calendario del Rey.

Gea y Siuk cayeron de rodillas de nuevo, ante la impresión de lo que acabaron de escuchar.

— ¿S…subir al cuarto n…nivel p…para el sexto ciclo?

— ¡Eso es imposible!— gritó Siuk con energía y con un dejo de terror en su voz.

—No, no lo es—contesto el Gran Sacerdote con suma tranquilidad—La clave para subir su nivel está en su deficiencia.

Gea y Siuk cruzaron miradas confusas. ¿La clave está en la deficiencia? ¿Qué quería decir el Gran Sacerdote con eso? Justo cuando las deidades iban a entrar en desesperación por aquellas palabras, Gea lo comprendió.

—Necesitamos un dios de la destrucción…

—Justo lo que esperaba de una _Kaio-Shin_ de su nivel. Lo ha comprendido muy bien, en efecto, necesitan un dios de la destrucción para subir de nivel.

Gea sintió un golpe seco en su interior. Para salvar su universo de la destrucción total, tenía que destruir parte de él.

— ¿N…no hay otra forma de subir de nivel?

—La muerte es parte fundamental de la existencia _Kaio-Shin_ Gea. No puede haber creación, si antes no hay destrucción.

—Si esa es la voluntad del Gran Rey…no me opondré—contestó Gea con gran resignación. Puesto que al fin y al cabo, su universo tenía otra oportunidad.

— ¡Maravilloso! El Rey Zeno estará muy contento.

—Creo tener a una candidata para ocupar el puesto de _Hakai-Shin…_ —replicó Gea con un tono ausente en su voz, al recordar a Icell, la Emperatriz de los Demonios del Frio. La Gran _Kaio-Shin_ preferiría morir a manos del Gran Sacerdote, antes de nominar a Icell como la _Hakai-Shin_ de su universo, pero era innegable que la perversa emperatriz era dueña de un poder abominablemente inmenso.

—No será necesario. Mi aprendiz Brandy, se encargará de encontrar y entrenar al _Hakai-Shin_ de este universo—contestó _Daishinkan_ mientras señalaba a la esbelta figura encapuchada que lo acompañaba.

En ese instante, Gea se percató de la presencia de Brandy. Las revelaciones del Gran Sacerdote la habían acongojado tanto, hasta el punto de ignorar la presencia del elegante ser que acompañaba al poderoso ayudante del Rey Zeno.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a este universo—contestó la figura encapuchada, mientras se despojaba de la enorme gabardina que cubría su esbelto cuerpo.

Gea y Siuk se sorprendieron al contemplar con mayor detalle al ángel. Como Gran _Kaio-Shin_ , Gea había creado muchas cosas hermosas a lo largo de su universo, pero estaba segura que, ni la más bella de sus creaciones, podía competir con la belleza de Brandy.

El hermoso ángel tenía una frondosa cabellera blanca y ondulada, que caía como una cascada de nieve por debajo de su cintura. Su cuerpo, esbelto y de atributos voluptuosos, se resaltaba aún más, gracias a su traje de color blanco. Pero, la armonía de su figura, se veía completamente nublada ante la inconmensurable belleza de su rostro; el cual enmarcaba de manera sublime, la intensidad de sus ojos escarlatas. Y su tez de color celeste, brillaba con fulgor bajo los tres soles del planeta sagrado.

—Gran _Kaio-Shin_ Gea y aprendiz Siuk, es para mí un honor presentarles a mi discípula más prominente, mi hija Brandy—dijo el Gran Sacerdote con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Es un placer conocerte—contestaron al unísono las deidades del treceavo universo, mientras hacían una profunda reverencia de respeto.

—El placer es todo mío—contestó Brandy con una sonrisa que acentuó aún más su hermosura.

Un aura de color azul profundo se materializo en la mano derecha del Gran Sacerdote, y de aquí, comenzó a emerger un báculo de dos metros de altura. Este artefacto tenía la particularidad de que, en la parte superior, había una esfera negra levitando en medio de un aro celeste, el cual también levitaba.

—Brandy, tu entrenamiento ha terminado. Desde ahora te nombro oficialmente como la asistente y maestra del dios destructor del universo trece—sentenció _Daishinkan_ con un tono solemne, mientras señalaba a Brandy con el báculo.

El voluptuoso cuerpo del ángel comenzó a brillar de manera fulgurosa, y mientras esto sucedía, sus vestiduras blancas estaban dando paso a las ornamentas tradicionales de los ángeles asistentes, las cuales consistían en un traje "base" alargado y acampanado de color gris oscuro; con hombreras infladas y de mangas largas. Encima de este traje, había una especie de delantal negro con bordes dorados y con una serie de símbolos naranjas en medio, los cuales consistían en tres triángulos inversos alineados verticalmente y dos círculos blancos pequeños, uno a cada lado del triángulo inverso de en medio. Sus pies habían sido calzados con un par de elegantes tacones blancos.

Sobre el cuello de Brandy, se materializó un halo de medio metro de diámetro que levitaba al igual que la esfera del báculo, el cual, levitó hacia la delicada mano derecha del ángel.

Gea y Siuk quedaron anonadadas ante la transformación de la hermosa hija de _Daishinkan._

—Espero grandes cosas de ti, Brandy. Por favor no decepciones al Rey Zeno—replicó el diminuto Sacerdote con un tono serio.

—Le aseguro que no decepcionare al Rey…ni a usted—contestó Brandy con una ligera reverencia.

 _Daishinkan_ sonrió y luego comenzó a levitar en medio de un aura azul profunda, luego añadió:

–Nos veremos hasta el sexto ciclo, Gran _Kaio-Shin_ Gea…Buena suerte—y justo al finalizar su frase, desapareció ante la mirada de las tres divinidades.


	3. 3 Origenes divinos

**CAPITULO 3:** **Orígenes Divinos**

En el momento que _Daishinkan_ desapareció del planeta sagrado, Brandy agachó la cabeza en un gesto que, Gea y Siuk, interpretaron como nervios por parte del hermoso ángel. Y en teoría, no la podían culpar, puesto que el Gran Sacerdote había puesto un peso muy grande sobre sus delicados hombros. Sin embargo, el motivo de este gesto era totalmente diferente.

— ¡OH SIIII, POR FIN SOY LIBREEEEE!—gritó con emoción Brandy, mientras extendía sus brazos, y alzaba su vista al cielo con una radiante sonrisa.

Gea y Siuk abrieron los ojos como platos mientras observaban estupefactas la algarabía del hermoso Ángel.

—B…Brandy… ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Gea muy tímidamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Brandy se paró frente a la _Kaio-Shin_ a una velocidad relámpago, para luego proceder a sujetarla de los hombros.

— ¡Jamás había estado mejor, Gran _Kaio-Shin_! ¡Y todo es gracias a usted!—contestó Brandy, mientras levantaba a Gea por los aires, de la misma forma en que lo haría un padre con su hijo. En una clara señal de felicidad.

Siuk se alarmo ante la actitud poco ortodoxa del Ángel.

— ¡B…baja de inmediato a mi maestra!

El Ángel obedeció, e inmediatamente bajo a Gea.

—Tienes razón…me disculpo. ¡A ti también te tengo que agradecer!—e inmediatamente procedió cargar a Siuk, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Gea. Ignorando las protestas de la joven aprendiz.

Gea contemplaba con una sonrisa, la felicidad contagiosa del Ángel, pero luego recordó que el destino de su universo dependía del trabajo excepcional de esta elocuente divinidad.

Gea se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Brandy.

—Lamento interrumpir… ¿tu celebración? Pero necesitamos apresurarnos a elegir al _Hakai-Shin_ de este universo…

—Oh claro, claro, pero antes… ¿podríamos comer algo? ¡He escuchado que existen deliciosas comidas a lo largo de los dieciocho universos!—contestó Brandy con una mirada similar a la de un infante que ruega por un dulce.

Gea y Siuk intercambiaron miradas de confusión ante el comportamiento de Brandy. La _Kaio-Shin_ jamás había conocido a un Ángel asistente personalmente, pero por lo que había visto de los otros ángeles, tenía la impresión de que eran seres de gran seriedad y de escazas emociones. Por lo que Brandy, estaba rompiendo ese molde de prejuicios.

Gea extendió sus brazos creando una explosión de humo blanco, la cual al disiparse, reveló una mesa de seis metros de largo; repleta con diversos y coloridos manjares y bebidas.

Brandy abrió los ojos como platos en señal de emoción. Su alegría era comparable al de una niña contemplando su primer regalo de navidad.

—No sé lo que come un Ángel…así que elige lo que quieras de aquí—dijo Gea. Sin embargo, Brandy había comenzado a engullir los diversos platillos de manera apresurada y salvaje, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la _Kaio-Shin._

Siuk observaba con preocupación al Ángel, puesto que esta engullía los alimentos sin discriminar, por lo que estaba preparada para asistirla con sus poderes de curación, en caso que cayera atragantada con tanta comida.

—Mientras tú comes…quisiera hablarte de mí candidata a _Hakai-Shin…_ —empezó a decir Gea cuando se dio cuenta de que Brandy, estaba tan ocupada comiendo, que no parecía prestarle atención al resto del mundo.

—"Wo gafe fafa"— alcanzó a emitir de manera gutural el esbelto Ángel con la boca repleta de comida. Gea interpretó aquel gruñido como "no hace falta"

Brandy comenzó a darse golpecitos en su pecho, mientras se tomaba una copa de vino rojo; con el objetivo de que la comida abultada, pasara libremente sobre su esófago. Cuando termino de engullir este bocado, emitió un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción.

—Le pido disculpas por mi falta de modales, pero francamente, había esperado miles de años para probar una comida deliciosa. Mi Padr…eh… el Gran Sacerdote es muy estricto en nuestra dieta. Desde que fui creada, solo he comido una pasta de hierbas que sabe muy mal—explicó Brandy mientras forcejeaba para arrancar una jugosa pierna de una extraña ave morada.

—No hay problema. Me agrada te haya gustado la comida—contestó sonriente la _Kaio-Shin_ —ahora bien, me gustaría hablarte de mí candidata…—pero en ese momento, Brandy levanto su palma derecha para indicarle a Gea, que quiera hablar, por lo que la deidad le cedió la palabra.

—Tal y como dije hace un rato (o al menos eso intente), no hace falta buscar a un candidato. Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al _Hakai-Shin_ original.

Gea parecía confusa al escuchar aquella frase.

—Brandy… ¿Si sabes que nunca hemos tenido un _Hakai-Shin_ verdad?

—En realidad siempre lo han tenido, solo que no lo han buscado de manera adecuada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Gea con un tono de confusión bastante evidente.

En ese instante, Brandy golpeo el suelo suavemente con su báculo, haciendo que la esfera negra, que levitaba en la parte superior, brillara con intensidad mientras proyectaba una serie de imágenes que solo las deidades comprendían.

—Como usted sabrá, los _Kaio-Shin_ nacen del fruto dorado que brota del Árbol Sagrado cada determinado tiempo; lo que muchos ignoran sin embargo, es que, junto a este fruto, en el extremo opuesto del Árbol, florece una semilla de platino. La cual es desintegrada y tele transportada a otro planeta, una vez que el o la _Kaio-Shin_ ha nacido. Esta semilla contiene nada más y nada menos que el poder de la destrucción, es decir, el poder de un _Hakai-Shin_.

— ¿Usted sabia de esta semilla?—preguntó Siuk tímidamente a Gea.

—Nunca había leído de tal fruto—contestó la _Kaio-Shin_ con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

—Una vez que la semilla se ha "transportado" a otro planeta, esta es ingerida por un ser "especial". Un ente que nació para ostentar este título. Un ser digno de este monstruoso poder—explicó Brandy en tono solemne—es por esta razón que debemos buscar al ser que comió esa semilla en este universo.

—Entonces…es probable que Icell haya sido la que comió esa semilla. Eso explicaría su abrumador poder—repuso Gea con un dejo de terror en su voz, al contemplar esta posibilidad.

Brandy volvió a golpear el suelo con su báculo, y esta vez, la proyección que se materializó, era la de un planeta azul envuelto en diferentes franjas blancas.

— ¿De qué raza es esta Icell de la que tanto habla?—preguntó Brandy con curiosidad.

—De la raza más perversa que existe…una demonio del frio.

En ese momento, Brandy sonrió.

—Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse Gran _Kaio-Shin._ Según mis datos, el _Hakai-Shin_ de este universo, es un habitante del planeta 4032-877 de la Galaxia del norte. Es decir, un humano de un planeta llamado…"tierra".


	4. 4 El Planeta abandonado

**CAPITULO 4:** **El Planeta Abandonado**

Gea quedo en una especie de _Shock_ al enterarse del origen del _Hakai-Shin_ de su amado universo.

—D…debe de ser un error… ¿un terrícola será el _Hakai-Shin_?—alcanzó a decir Gea con un hilo de voz.

Siuk, quien se había limitado a escuchar con prudencia, miró con extrañeza a su maestra.

—Nunca he escuchado hablar de esa raza… ¿tan malos son estos…terrícolas, Maestra?

—Son una raza muy primitiva y con altas tendencias a la auto destrucción— contestó Gea con un claro desprecio en su voz—Solo se preocupan por sus propios intereses. Son seres que carecen por completo de la empatía o el sentido de la vida en comunidad.

Siuk se sorprendió ante la descripción de su mentora. Gea era una deidad que mostraba amor por todas sus creaciones, por lo que era algo "chocante", ver que se expresara de esta manera de una raza en específico.

Brandy ofreció una sonrisa amable a Gea.

— ¿Hace cuánto no supervisa a esta raza?—preguntó el Ángel con interés.

—No lo recuero… ¿hace más de cincuenta siglos quizá? No lo sé. Solo me basto ver su comportamiento hostil y egoísta para saber que eran una raza destinada al fracaso.

—Ya veo…entonces no está al tanto del salto evolutivo que han tenido ¿cierto?—replicó el Ángel con una sonrisa pícara.

Gea observo a Brandy con extrañeza.

—Admito que me aleje de ellos… ¿Qué tanto han evolucionado?

—Bueno, según mis datos...—empezó a decir Brandy mientras observaba atentamente la esfera negra de su báculo con su ojo derecho—el planeta 4032-877, también conocido como planeta "Tierra", tiene un nivel de 8.7, superado únicamente por el planeta de los demonios del frio, quienes tienen un nivel de 9.

Gea y Siuk abrieron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa ante aquel dato

—¡¿8.7?!—Replicaron casi al unísono las deidades creadoras

— ¡Tienen un nivel superior a la raza de los _Sayayines_! ¿Cómo es posible que tal nivel se hubiera salido de mi radar?—replicó Gea con suma sorpresa.

—Usted decidió no guiarlos por lo que vio. Por lo tanto no tuvo tiempo para saber que, el _Ki_ divino de la destrucción, se encontraba en ese planeta, ayudando al crecimiento del mismo.

Gea se sintió realmente mal, al saber que había abandonado un planeta con un potencial de crecimiento enorme. Sin embargo, aún tenía una duda importante.

— ¿Cómo es posible que el _Ki_ divino de la destrucción haya contribuido al crecimiento de un planeta? ¿No debería ser todo lo contrario?

—Todo se debe al instinto de supervivencia innato en lo seres vivos—en ese instante, Brandy volvió a accionar su báculo para proyectar una nueva gama de imágenes—El entorno y los seres vivos de este planeta han evolucionado a lo largo de los siglos, para poder hacer frente a una amenaza que ha estado ahí desde el principio de los tiempos, el _Ki_ divino de la destrucción. Es cierto que los seres comunes son incapaces de percibir este tipo de _Ki,_ pero la naturaleza, al ser creada por una divinidad como usted, si puede percibirlo. Y en tal virtud, ha evolucionado a sus seres, para que estos sean capaces de afrontar esta "anomalía" en un futuro. Es por esta razón, que los habitantes de este planeta se han convertido en una poderosa raza de guerreros; superando incluso a los _Sayayines_.

Gea y Siuk escuchaban atentas la explicación del Ángel Asistente.

—Confiare en tu sabiduría Brandy… vayamos al planeta Tierra entonces.

—Por supuesto, pero antes, terminare de degustar estos deliciosos manjares—contestó Brandy con emoción ante la mirada estupefacta de Siuk.

Una vez que la hermosa hija de _Daishinkan_ había terminado de devorar todos y cada uno de los platillos de la enorme mesa, hizo una seña a Gea para indicarle que irían al planeta Tierra.

—Siuk, necesito que te quedes aquí para que te encargues de los asuntos que quedaron pendiente antes de la Asamblea del Rey ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Siuk quería ir a conocer el enigmático planeta Tierra, pero no quería desobedecer una orden directa de su mentora. Por lo que simplemente se limitó a asentir con un gesto de respeto.

—Descuide, yo me encargo de todo Maestra.

—Excelente—replicó Gea con una sonrisa. En ese momento, la _Kaio-Shin_ observaba atentamente a Brandy, quien se encontraba estirando sus brazos y piernas, después de haber degustado del enorme banquete.

— ¿Esta lista Gran _Kaio-Shin_?—preguntó Brandy con amabilidad.

—Si…por cierto, llamame Gea. Nunca me han gustado las formalidades—contestó la regordeta _Kaio-Shin_ , a lo que Brandy pareció ruborizarse levemente.

—Así lo hare…Gea. Por favor, acérquese a mí—Gea obedeció a la indicación de Brandy y procedió a colocarse frente a ella. La esbelta Asistente hizo que su báculo golpeara el suelo levemente tres veces, y acto seguido, una esfera de energía azul transparente; de cuatro metros de diámetro, envolvió a las deidades por completo.

En el momento que la _Kaio-Shin_ extendió su palma en señal de despedida a Siuk, el pacifico y hermoso paisaje del planeta sagrado, había dado paso súbitamente a la espesa y profunda negrura del espacio sideral.

—Hemos llegado—anunció Brandy con una sonrisa.

Gea observo que a sus pies, se encontraba el descomunal planeta tierra, hogar del salvador y destructor de su amando universo trece. La _Kaio-Shin_ no quería aceptar que estaba nerviosa, puesto que estaba a punto de conocer a su contraparte natural en todos los sentidos. Un destructor humano.

—Entonces vamos—respondió Gea con tono lúgubre.

Y en ese instante, Brandy golpeo el suelo de la esfera con su bastón haciendo que se introdujeran al planeta tierra a una velocidad vertiginosa.


	5. 5 El dios destructor

**CAPITULO 5:** **El dios destructor**

Cuando la esfera atravesó la atmosfera del planeta Tierra, cientos de gigantescos edificios futuristas se alzaron ante la vista de las deidades. Gea no pudo evitar abrir su boca en señal de sorpresa ante aquella vista.

El edificio más "pequeño" debía de medir, por lo menos, cien metros de alto. Entre las gigantescas construcciones, pasaban miles de naves voladoras de diferentes tamaños, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Gea, eran las numerosas tropas perfectamente organizadas que se encontraban marchando en diferentes zonas, en una clara señal de alerta.

— ¿Estas segura que este es el planeta Tierra?—preguntó Gea con gran incredulidad.

—Así es. —Afirmó Brandy mientras examinaba su báculo. —aunque… hay algo extraño.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—No siento la presencia del _Ki_ divino. Es como si se acabara de esfumar en este instante. —contestó Brandy con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No es posible! ¿Dices que está muerto?—preguntó Gea con un tono de alarma

—No lo creo, pero es algo raro. —replicó Brandy mientras se acariciaba su mentón de manera pensativa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?—ofreció una voz masculina justo detrás de las divinidades femeninas.

En este instante, tanto Gea como Brandy dieron un salto que las obligó a ponerse en guardia ante el dueño de aquella voz. Y al hacerlo, pudieron ver con mayor detenimiento al sujeto que les había ofrecido ayuda.

El tipo media un metro ochenta, era bastante corpulento casi rayando en el sobrepeso; tenía el cabello negro azabache y bastante revuelto, asimismo tenía una barba incipiente bastante descuidada, y sus ojos negros parecían aburridos y cansados.

Iba vestido con una armadura pectoral metálica de color negra, la cual tenía una única hombrera dorada del lado derecho. Sus manos estaban metidas en su pantalón negro holgado, mostrando una postura relajada y despreocupada, la cual no cambio ni cuando las deidades adoptaron una postura de alerta ante él.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—preguntó Gea de manera enérgica.

—Eso debería preguntarles yo a ustedes. —respondió el sujeto tranquilamente.

—Disculpa nuestra rudeza—replicó Brandy de manera educada mientras relajaba su postura—hemos venido a buscar a alguien realmente poderoso.

El sujeto le dedico una mirada penetrante a Brandy.

— ¿Vienen a buscar al Comandante?

Gea y Brandy intercambiaron miradas en señal de complicidad.

— ¿Este tal "Comandante" es el ser más poderoso de tu planeta?—inquirió Gea con curiosidad.

—Eso dicen—respondió el sujeto encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Puedes llevarnos con él?—solicitó Brandy con un guiño que hizo que el hombre se sonrojara por completo.

—S…seguro—respondió el terrícola visiblemente sonrojado. — pero antes quisiera saber quiénes son ustedes.

—Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado—respondió Gea con un tono autoritario. —Soy la Gran _Kaio-Shin_ de este universo; la Gran Creadora Gea, gusto en conocerte.

—Y yo soy Brandy, el Ángel Asistente del dios destructor de este universo. —respondió la hermosa divinidad mientras sonreía y guiñaba un ojo.

El terrícola había cambiado su mirada de aburrimiento por una de asombro y estupefacción. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Gran Creadora? ¿Ángel Asistente? ¿dios destructor? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad aquellas mujeres?

Finalmente el joven terrícola logró responder con un tono ausente:

—M…mi nombre es Sak, soy uno de los tres generales dorados de las fuerzas de elite humanas….m…mucho gusto en conocerlas.

—encantadas. —respondieron al unísono las deidades femeninas.

—E…está bien, síganme—respondió Sak aun con el tono ausente en voz.

Mientras volaban sobre los inmensos rascacielos futuristas del planeta, Sak observaba de reojo a las "supuestas" divinidades que lo iban siguiendo. Tenía un sinfín de preguntes que quería hacerles.

—Eh… ¿Qué quiso decir con "Gran Creadora"? ¿Es usted un "dios"?—preguntó Sak a Gea.

—Se puede decir que sí.

— ¿Y tú eres un Ángel?—le replicó Sak a Brandy.

—Así es—respondió la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

—Esto es una locura—contestó el terrícola sin poder salir de su asombro.

—por cierto Sak, ¿Por qué parece que todos aquí están en alerta?—preguntó Gea.

—ah eso…bueno, al parecer estamos bajo amenaza de destrucción. —respondió Sak con una tranquilidad abrumadora.

— ¿Amenaza? ¿De quién?—pregunto Brandy con sumo interés.

—realmente no estoy seguro, pero según dicen, de una tal "emperatriz" llamada Icell.

Gea sintió un golpe seco en su estómago al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Q…que quería…Icell?—preguntó Gea con hilo en su voz.

—aparentemente quiere que nosotros seamos parte de su flota interestelar de guerreros, o al menos eso dicen los soldados que lo presenciaron. Porque yo estaba durmiendo cuando eso pasó…en fin, ya hemos llegado.

En ese instante, los tres seres arribaron ante un magnifico edificio hecho de mármol, adornado con finos y delicados detalles dorados que acentuaban el esplendor de la imponente estructura.

Aterrizaron suavemente en el pequeño puerto aéreo situado en el techo del palacio. Y al instante un pequeño grupo de soldados vestidos de la misma forma que Sak (salvo por la hombrera de bronce) se desplegaron alrededor de los tres individuos; todos tenían la palma extendida hacia ellos con una esfera de ki rojo amenazante, lista para ser disparada en cualquier momento.

—¡Alto! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!—preguntó enérgicamente un hombre rapado y con una cicatriz en su ojo, y que parecía ser el líder del pelotón de soldados.

—Tranquilo Rahl, soy yo, Sak.

—G…general Sak ¿Quiénes son ellas?—preguntó Rahl señalando a las divinidades sin dejarlas de apuntar con su esfera de ki rojo.

—Son unas personas muy importantes que quieren ver al Comandante.

—Sabe muy bien que el Comandante se está preparando para la gran batalla en estos momentos, así que no tenemos tiempo para recibir a ningún cliente.

— ¿Cliente?—preguntó Gea extrañada.

—Por lo general, los únicos que nos visitan son clientes deseosos de adquirir nuestros servicios bélicos. —Respondió Sak mientras volvía a introducir sus manos en sus bolsillos. —ellas no son clientes Rahl, pero vienen conmigo así que relájense todos.

Al instante, todos los presentes desaparecieron sus esferas de ki a regañadientes. Y a su vez, Sak junto a Gea y Brandy, entraron al interior del palacio. Una vez más, Gea se maravilló ante la hermosura arquitectónica del interior de aquel lugar, la estancia en la que se encontraban era bastante amplia y lujosa, en donde los tonos oscuros reinaban como colores dominantes.

Habían llegado ante una sólida y majestuosa puerta metálica que carecía de cualquier medio visible para abrirla, pero Sak simplemente se limitó a poner su palma en la puerta, para que esta, vibrara y posteriormente ascendiera dándoles espacio para que pasaran libremente.

El singular trio de seres entro ante aquella amplia estancia, en donde lo más llamativo, aparte de los lujosos muebles y pantallas con tácticas de guerra, era el hombre que se encontraba levitando justo en medio de la gran habitación. A su alrededor brillaba un aura morada y estaba en un claro estado de meditación.

Gea sintió un escalofrió que recorría su espalda lentamente, puesto que podía reconocer esa aura morada, aquello era el ki divino en su forma física.

—Sak, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo aquel hombre con una voz fuerte e impregnada de autoridad.

Sak flexiono su cuerpo levemente en una muestra de reverencia y luego añadió:

—los dioses han escuchado sus plegarias Comandante, o al menos eso creo puesto que han venido a verlo.

— ¿plegarias? No recuero haber recurrido a algo tan inútil como eso. Yo mismo me vasto para solventar mis problemas—e inmediatamente el sujeto se plantó ante los tres seres que habían llegado a su habitación.

Gea observo con detenimiento aquel sujeto. Esa soberbia y ese físico solo podían pertenecer a un ser el universo. Finalmente habían encontrado al dios destructor del universo trece.


	6. 6 Batalla imprevista

**CAPITULO 6:** **Batalla imprevista**

Entre más observaba al Comandante, más segura estaba Gea de que aquel hombre era el dios destructor de su universo. Puesto que tenía la imponencia y apariencia de un ser divino.

El imponente hombre que se encontraba frente a las deidades media al menos dos metros de altura; tenía el cabello corto y rizado de un rojo intenso como el fuego, el cual contrastaba con sus ojos azules como zafiros. Justo en medio de su fina y arreglada barba de candado, se encontraba una sonrisa que expedía confianza.

Su atlético cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente con una elegante capa morada, de la cual únicamente sobresalían dos hombreras de platino. Y alrededor de su cuello llevaba colgado un magnifico medallón purpura brillante.

—Si lo que dice mi General es cierto, tú debes ser un Ángel—dijo el Comandante a Brandy con un tono que irradiaba confianza.

—Ha acertado de pleno Comandante—respondió Brandy con una sonrisa educada.

—Por favor, llamame Crono

—Yo soy Brandy, y ella es la Gran _Kaio-Shin_ Gea, creadora de este universo—replicó Brandy mientras señalaba a Gea con su mano izquierda.

En ese momento Crono agarró la mano de Brandy para darle un beso en su muñeca. Todo esto mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la mano extendida de Gea, a quien por cierto, ni siquiera la había volteado a ver desde que se plantó frente a ellas.

La _Kaio-Shin_ aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Crono, pero este, seguía embelesado con la belleza de Brandy.

—Disculpa, Crono—dijo Gea con un tono molesto—necesitamos hablar contigo de algo muy delicado y urgente.

Pero en ese instante, un soldado regordete y con uniforme militar con hombrera de bronce, irrumpió la estancia de Crono visiblemente aterrado.

— ¡YA ESTA AQUÍ COMANDANTE, YA ESTA AQUÍ!—Gritó el hombre con sumo terror.

— ¿Quién está aquí?—preguntó Sak de manera tranquila.

— ¡LA EMPERATRIZ ICELL!

Crono aparto la vista de Brandy por primera vez, y le dedico una mirada penetrante al soldado regordete.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Yuil?

—S…si mi señor, e…está aquí y q…quiere h…hablar con usted, ¡ya ha matado a cientos de nosotros!

El cuarteto de personas miró con sorpresa a Yuil ante aquella afirmación.

— ¡Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder!—anunció Crono con un tono decidido—Disculpame un momento Brandy, solo me llevará unos segundos encargarme de esta basura sideral.

Y acto seguido, Crono activó un botón que abrió una puerta circular en el techo de su oficina.

— ¡Vengan conmigo Sak y Yuil, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Y tanto Sak como Crono salieron volando intempestivamente por la puerta del techo, mientras que Yuil, aún seguía temblando en la estancia.

—Ni que estuviera loco, yo no iré a pelear con esa monstruo. —y acto seguido, salió volando en una dirección diferente a la de sus líderes.

— ¿Qué opinas Brandy? ¿Crees que Crono sea el dios destructor que buscamos?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo—indicó el Ángel mientras se elevaba hasta la puerta del techo. —tenemos que observar esta pelea.

Cuando Gea y Brandy salieron del Palacio (el cual en realidad era un Cuartel General) contemplaron un panorama completamente apocalíptico. Había cientos de naves alienígenas que oscurecían el cielo del planeta tierra. Dichas naves disparaban a discreción sobre los diferentes edificios futuristas, acabando con cientos de personas a la vez. Mientras tanto, alrededor de ellas, había un grupo de soldados que disparaban energías de _ki_ a las naves con el objetivo de derribarlas, pero estas, eran demasiadas para el pequeño grupo de soldados.

En ese momento de desesperación, Crono y Sak se apersonaron en la vanguardia de aquellas naves.

— ¡Desaparezcan malditas alimañas!—gritó un Crono enfurecido mientras extendía sus palmas envueltas en ki de color purpura, este ki, se propago por todas la naves, y una vez que todas estuvieron impregnadas con este poder, Crono cerro sus palmas a puños haciendo que las naves explotaran en una cadena de destrucción masiva.

Todos los soldados sobrevivientes estallaron en vítores y alabanzas hacia su comandante, salvo Sak, quien seguía con su impasibilidad natural.

— ¡Aun no hay nada que celebrar! Pongan a resguardo a los civiles ¡rápido!

— ¡Si señor!—respondieron al unísono los soldados y posteriormente se dispersaron para cumplir la orden encomendada.

— ¡Impresionante!—admitió Gea al contemplar el poder de Crono—creo que en efecto, este hombre es el dios destructor que buscamos.

Brandy no respondió nada y se limitó a seguir observando fijamente la batalla.

Mientras Crono y Sak disparan esferas de _ki_ hacia los diferentes enemigos, una especie de trono volador se acercaba sigilosamente entre las explosiones, en el cual iba sentada un ser femenino de estatura baja; en su cabeza había un par de filosos cuernos negros sobre una esfera purpura. Sus pequeños ojos rojos irradiaban odio y maldad corrosiva. Llevaba una pequeña armadura de un material parecido al plástico terrestre, la cual solo cubría su dorso, dejando al descubierto sus brazos delgados y tonificados y sus piernas musculosas; las cuales indicaban que la piel de la figura en cuestión era rosada y con patrones de líneas horizontales. Pero sin duda alguna, el rasgo más llamativo era su gruesa y larga cola, la cual terminaba en una filosa punta morada.

Este ser disparo un demoledor rayo rojo con su dedo índice sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Este ataque impactó de lleno al pecho de Crono derribándolo al instante, ante la mirada atónita de los soldados.

—No eres más que simple basura, Crono. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Sak mientras cargaba en brazos al herido Crono.

— ¿te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma? ¡Conoce tu lugar maldita escoria!—replicó la mujer disparando otro rayo mortal hacia Sak, quien esquivo el ataque con relativa facilidad.

—Ya veo, tú debes ser la emperatriz loca llamada Icell

—¡¿A QUIEN CREES QUE LE DICES LOCA?!—respondió Icell mientras disparaba una ráfaga de rayos rojos a través de sus dedos. Sin embargo, Sak lograba esquivar estos rayos sin mayores problemas.

—S…Sak dejame…yo me encargo de e…esto—replicó Crono mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su general, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Icell en un feroz ataque.

Ambos seres chocaron sus puños en un poderoso golpe que generó una onda expansiva de choque que destruyó los débiles escombros remanentes en la ciudad.´

Crono conectó un potente gancho izquierdo en el vientre de Icell, el cual hizo que esta, escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre purpura. No obstante, la emperatriz asestó un coletazo en el mentón derecho de Crono aturdiéndolo por completo.

Mientras Crono caía al suelo, fue agarrado por el cuello con la cola de Icell, la cual puso al Comandante de la Tierra a su propia altura.

—Eres realmente patético, si tan solo hubieras aceptado mi propuesta, te podrías haber evitado esta humillación.

Y con una sonrisa impregnada de malicia, Icell comenzó a acribillar a golpes al debilitado cuerpo de Crono, quien se limitaba a escupir sangre con cada impacto que Icell le asestaba.

— ¡esto es terrible Brandy! ¡Debemos ayudarle!—afirmó Gea mientras observaba con terror la masacre que Icell le estaba propinando a Crono. Sin embargo, Brandy no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto.

—Tranquila Gea. Recuerde que él tiene el _Ki_ divino de la destrucción, por lo que esta mujer no debería presentarle ningún reto.

Mientras las deidades estaban hablando, Icell hizo aparecer una esfera de energía negra con pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas a su alrededor.

Gea al sentir aquel poder se estremeció.

—B…Brandy…e…ese energía…

—Lo sé. Tiene el poder para destruir no solo a Crono, sino a todo este planeta.

Y en ese momento, Icell disparó la energía oscura hacia Crono.


	7. 7 Identidad revelada

**CAPITULO 7:** **Identidad Revelada**

Antes de que la esfera de energía negra se impactará de lleno en el pecho de Crono, Sak la interceptó con su mano derecha, como si se tratara de un simple balón. Acto seguido, la esfera negra se desintegró en su mano evaporándose por completo.

—Debo admitir que esta energía es algo peligrosa—dijo Sak con tranquilidad. Y a continuación su mano izquierda comenzó a impregnarse con el _ki_ de color negro de la esfera que había absorbido.

—Pero… ¿Q…que?—alcanzó a balbucear Icell antes de que Sak lanzara una ráfaga de rayos negros provenientes de su mano izquierda. La emperatriz del frio fue incapaz de detener un tan solo de los rayos, por lo que termino siendo brutalmente perforada por el ataque de Sak.

Gea abrió los ojos como platos ante aquel despliegue de poder Sak, mientras que Brandy simplemente sonrió.

—M…ma…maldito—balbuceó Icell mientras intentaba en vano, mantenerse en pie con su cuerpo perforado y sangrante.

Sak suspiro.

—Vaya, que decepción. Por un momento pensé que esto iba a ser algo divertido.

Icell, al escuchar aquellas palabras, lanzó un sonoro grito de rabia que se escuchó por todas partes. Y acto seguido, su cuerpo emitió un potente brillo blanco que cegó temporalmente la visión de todos los presentes.

Cuando la luz se estaba disipando por completo, un poderoso puñetazo se incrusto en el estómago de Sak mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio.

En el momento que Sak salió de los escombros caminado tranquilamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos, logro ver la nueva apariencia de Icell.

La emperatriz se había desecho de su armadura, por lo que en teoría, su tonificado cuerpo estaba desnudo. La mujer había crecido hasta los dos metros de altura; su piel había adquirido una tonalidad completamente blanca. Su cuerpo era bastante similar al de una mujer humana, salvo por el diamante morado ubicado en la zona abdominal. Y los pezones de sus amplios pechos, eran dos pequeños diamantes del mismo color morado. En su cabeza, los cuernos habían dado paso a una serie de tentáculos alargados que caían sobre la espalda de Icell, como si se tratase de un cabello lacio. Su rostro había adquirido unas facciones delicadas y elegantes, propias de una hermosa mujer. Y sus labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre, sonreían con malicia y confianza.

Sak se percató que, las heridas que le había provocado habían desaparecido por completo.

—Ya olvide la última vez que tuve que recurrir a esta transformación para ganar una pelea. —replicó Icell con tono repleto de confianza.

Sak permaneció impasible como de costumbre. Observándola con su tradicional mirada de cansancio y aburrimiento.

—Bueno, espero que…—Sak fue interrumpido con una ráfaga de rayos rojos disparados por Icell. No obstante, este, sorteaba aquella lluvia de poder con suma facilidad, sin siquiera sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

Mientras Icell disparaba sus rayos con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, hizo aparecer otra esfera de energía negra en su mano izquierda. La cual era más pequeña que la anterior, pero era considerablemente más poderosa que su predecesora.

Sin embargo, Sak, en un despliegue de velocidad, se volvió a apoderar de la esfera negra haciéndola desaparecer en sus manos.

En ese momento, Icell lanzó un demoledor puñetazo a la cara de Sak, pero este lo esquivó, y aprovechó para soltarle una potente patada al pecho de Icell, la cual fue conectada exitosamente, mandando a volar a la emperatriz del frio.

— ¡Eso es Sak! ¡Pateala más duro!—gritó Gea con emoción, mientras alzaba sus puños al aire.

Justo cuando Icell se estampó contra una pared, Sak rápidamente puso su mano sobre el vientre de la villana; con la clara intención de emitir un devastador ataque final. Pero la alienígena, se defendió con un coletazo que Sak detuvo con su codo.

En los ojos de Icell se reflejaba el más puro terror.

—Eres una entidad bastante peligrosa, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a causar estragos en mi planeta… ¡desaparece!—La palma de Sak emitió un leve brillo blanco, el cual hizo que el cuerpo de Icell comenzara a corroerse como si un fuego invisible la estuviera devorando salvajemente.

Icell emitió una serie de alaridos de desesperación, y luego cayó al suelo fulminada con los ojos completamente en blanco.

Gea no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima ante la muerte de su principal enemiga, pero una parte de ella se sentía en alivio al constatar su desaparición.

—Interesante. —replicó Brandy después de haber visto el poder de Sak—muy interesante en verdad.

La actuación de Sak había llenado de tanto asombro a Gea, que esta, había pasado por alto lo más obvio.

—Brandy… ¿acaso Sak es…? ¡No, imposible! ¡Se supone que Crono es el dios destructor de este universo!—dijo Gea visiblemente exaltada. — ¡yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

—Creo saber qué es lo que está pasando…sígame Gea. —e inmediatamente, Brandy voló hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo de Crono.

— ¿Reconoce esto?—preguntó Brandy, mientras sostenía en su mano, el medallón purpura totalmente destrozado de Crono.

Gea, tras examinarlo un rato y reconocerlo, se sorprendió tanto, que sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

— ¡Es el talismán de la envidia!—respondió Gea agitada— ¡es uno de los tesoros divinos! Tiene el poder de absorber las "cualidades" de un ser superior.

—En efecto. Nuestro "querido" Comandante Crono ha estado absorbiendo los poderes y habilidades de Sak, quien por cierto, es el verdadero dios destructor de este universo.

Gea quedo en shock al escuchar lo que Brandy dijo.

—Escuche que mencionaban mi nombre—dijo Sak, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Gea, a la cual se le erizó la espalda del susto.

—S…Sak… ¿e…escuchaste todo?

Sak asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas…—replicó Sak con cierto tono lúgubre. —pero… ¿yo…un dios?

—Técnicamente aun no lo eres, pero precisamente para eso hemos venido. —contestó Gea con amabilidad mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Brandy.

—Yo seré su maestra y asistente, me encargaré de convertirlo en el más poderoso _Hakai-Shin_ de entre los dieciocho universos. —explicó Brandy mientras señalaba su propio bíceps izquierdo con orgullo.

Sak vio con sorpresa a Brandy.

—E…espera un momento... ¿tu s…serás mi m…maestra y asistente?—preguntó Sak visiblemente sonrojado.

—Si así usted lo desea, sí.

A Sak solo le basto contemplar la sonrisa del hermoso ángel para tener muy claro su respuesta.

—Supongo que ahora seré un dios.


	8. 8 Sentimientos encontrados

**CAPITULO 8:** **Sentimientos Encontrados**

— ¡Esplendido señor Sak!—anunció Brandy con una sonrisa. —sin embargo, estoy obligada a preguntarle, ¿está seguro de esto? Ser un dios destructor o _Hakai-Shin¸_ conlleva una serie de sacrificios no aptos para cualquiera. Tendrá que renunciar a su "humanidad", y no solo me refiero a su condición natural como humano, sino a que tendrá que destruir planetas enteros, muchos de los cuales, están habitados por seres pacíficos. ¿Podrá soportar ese peso en su conciencia, señor Sak?

El corpulento y perezoso humano clavo sus ojos negros y vacíos en el Ángel.

—Claro. —respondió de manera seca mientras se encogía de hombros. No obstante, esa respuesta lacónica, iba cargada de una serie de sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

Sak siempre había sido un hombre bastante solitario, y no por voluntad propia, sino porque todo ser viviente con el que tenía contacto, inmediatamente mostraba una señal de desprecio hacia el joven humano. Sak jamás había conocido las bondades de ser "querido" por alguien. Siempre le tocaba ver como los demás eran felices a su alrededor, mientras que en él, crecía un sentimiento de amarga soledad y tristeza. Sin embargo, Sak desarrolló un orgullo que le permitía mantener una máscara de indiferencia ante su propio sufrimiento, haciendo que nadie notará que Sak, sufría en su interior. Esos sentimientos hicieron que el humano perdiera el sentido de valor hacia la vida.

Gea observaba a Sak detenidamente. La _Kaio-Shin_ no quería decirlo abiertamente, pero a ella no le gustaba la idea que Sak fuera el dios destructor de su universo. En especial porque no parecía tener el menor reparó en cegar vidas sin vacilar en lo absoluto.

Mientras tanto, Crono se levantaba poco a poco con su orgullo apaleado al igual que su cuerpo.

—M…mi medallón…devuélvelo—exigió el Comandante a Gea.

— ¡Pero que descaro!—respondió Brandy de manera exaltada ante el asombro de todos los presentes— ¡le has robado la esencia al señor Sak, privándolo de todas las virtudes que conlleva el ser un dios, por no mencionar que has robado un tesoro divino!

— ¡Callate mujer! ¡No hablo contigo, hablo con la mujer rechoncha de ahí!—escupió Crono mientras señalaba con desprecio a Gea. — ¡Devuélveme mi medallón, Bruja!

En este instante, Sak le propino un sonoro y doloroso rodillazo en la nariz,

—Esa no es manera de dirigirse a una diosa, "Comandante"—replicó Sak con un tono bastante serio.

Crono, quien ahora tenía la nariz partida y chorreando sangre por borbotones, lanzó una mirada infestada de odio a Sak.

— ¡Maldito gusano! ¡¿Así es como me agradeces el haberte dado un hogar?! ¡Eres basura y siempre lo serás, recuérdalo muy bien Sak!—contestó Crono con una voz llena de ira y odio, mismo que se materializó en un esfera potente de energía roja en su palma derecha.

Sin embargo, un potente puñetazo su incrustó violentamente en el estómago de Crono, haciéndolo vomitar sangre mientras que sus ojos se tornaban blancos en señal de inconciencia.

Cuando el Comandante cayó al suelo fulminado, Gea sobó levemente su mano después del puñetazo.

—y pensar que casi te veía como un igual…

— ¡Vaya anciana, eso sí que fue sorprendente!—replicó Sak con una sonrisa de emoción.

Gea aclaró su garganta al escuchar que Sak la había llamado anciana.

—Te agradecería te refirieras a mí como Gea. —Sak simplemente le sonrió, a lo cual Gea le replicó de la misma manera.

—Tiene un día para despedirse de quien usted quiera, Señor Sak. Regresaremos mañana para iniciar su entrenamiento. —anuncio Brandy con tono solemne.

— ¿Un día para despedirme?... Brandy, el Comandante ha sido el único ser quien no me detestaba abiertamente, y ya has visto lo que acaba de suceder. ¿No puedo irme contigo ahora?

Gea y Brandy intercambiaron miradas. Luego el ángel le sonrió

—Como usted ordene, Señor Sak. —e inmediatamente golpeo el suelo tres veces con su báculo, haciendo aparecer una esfera transparente que envolvía a los tres seres. Sak observó como la destrucción parcial de su ciudad, daba paso súbitamente a una hermosa y tranquila pradera, con un verdoso cielo en el que reinaban tres soles.

Sak no sabía que lo sorprendía más, la velocidad instantánea del báculo de Brandy, o la visión del pacifico planeta en el que estaba ahora.

—Bienvenido al planeta Sagrado, eres el primer humano que viene aquí. Siéntete dichoso. —anuncio Gea con un gran orgullo mientras contemplaba su planeta natal.

—Impresio…—empezaba a decir Sak cuando cayó de bruces al suelo. Cuando Brandy hizo desaparecer la esfera de transportación, la gravedad aumentada del planeta Sagrado, castigó el cuerpo de Sak de manera abrupta.

—¿Q…q…que p..p…pasa?—alcanzó a balbucear Sak mientras su cuerpo se iba enterrando más y más en el suelo del planeta.

—El cambio de gravedad lo está afectando, Señor Sak. —explicó Brandy de manera divertida y tranquila. —solo debe concentrar su energía en su dorso para poder levantarse.

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" pensó Sak en sus adentros, pero no quería causar una mala impresión a Brandy, quien parecía tener un buen concepto de él, así que Sak obedeció al Ángel y concentro su energía en su espalda.

Para su sorpresa, logró notar como la gravedad iba cediendo, y poco a poco pudo levantarse del suelo con gran dificultad.

— ¡Excelente Señor Sak! todo apunta a que será un buen discípulo— dijo Brandy mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El humano no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto de Brandy, lo que hizo que perdiera la concentración y volviera a caer al suelo ante el peso de la gravedad.

— ¿Crees que pueda soportar el entrenamiento?—preguntó Gea mientras arcaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Sin duda alguna Gea, yo creo en el Señor Sak.

El corpulento humano, no pudo evitar sonreír de gran manera ante la confianza que Brandy le profesaba. Era la primera vez que alguien creía en él y lo apoyaba. Por lo que era inevitable que una punzada agradable se hiciera presente en su corazón. Y fue en ese instante que Sak confirmo lo que más temía; se estaba enamorando de alguien imposible para él.


	9. 9 Un duro entrenamiento

**CAPITULO 9:** **Un duro entrenamiento**

—Maestra ¿está todo bien?—preguntó Siuk mientras salía corriendo del templo sagrado, al escuchar los gritos ahogados de Sak.

—Claro que si, Siuk. Todo está muy bien. —contestó Gea con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?—replicó Siuk, mientras observaba con extrañeza al hombre que intentaba levantarse del suelo con gran esfuerzo— ¿es…quien creo que es?

Gea asintió con semblante alegre.

—Siuk, te presento a Sak, el dios destructor del universo trece.

—G…gust…to e…en cono…certe. —dijo Sak con gran esfuerzo mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie ante la gravedad.

—El gusto es mío…supongo. —contestó Siuk con un tono que indicaba que no estaba del todo convencida, de estar en presencia del ser más poderoso de su universo.

—Conozco esa mirada Siuk—dijo Gea en un tono afable—sé que tienes dudas, y es normal, de hecho yo misma la tuve…hasta que lo vi derrotar a Icell con una sola mano, sin haber derramado una sola gota de sudor.

Siuk no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante aquella afirmación de su maestra.

—¡Que?! ¡¿a Icell?!

—Así es—intervino Brandy con una sonrisa—nuestro dios destructor será el más poderoso de entre los dieciocho universos.

Sak intento con todas sus fuerzas no ruborizarse ante el comentario de Brandy, pero no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—P…por supuesto que así será—contestó el humano mientras estabilizaba su energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Finalmente había dominado la gravedad.

— ¡Maravilloso Señor Sak! Su entrenamiento será _Shuas_ comido.

Los otros tres presentes miraron extrañados a Brandy.

— ¿ _Shuas_?—preguntó Siuk de manera extrañada.

—Ah es cierto, ustedes no deben conocerlo. El _Shuas_ es un tipo de hierba que solo crece en la dimensión real, y aunque es asquerosa, contiene propiedades divinas que potencializan los poderes de un ser divino. Mi padre solo nos alimenta con eso.

—Y…ya veo—contestó Siuk con un dejo de perplejidad en su voz.

—Muy bien Señor Sak, ¡es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento!—dijo Brandy muy animada mientras levantaba su puño izquierdo.

Sak asintió.

—Brandy… ¿Dónde entrenaran?—preguntó Gea mientras observaba sus alrededores con preocupación.

—No se preocupe Gea, no entrenaremos aquí, iremos al Reino de la Nada.

La _Kaio-Shin_ se estremeció al escuchar aquello, y no pudo evitar ver a Sak con preocupación.

— ¿I…irán a ese lugar tenebroso?

Sak observó con curiosidad a Gea, si había un lugar que hacía que una diosa de la creación temiera de esa forma, era un lugar al que él no le apetecía ir tampoco. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que un tonto temor le quitara la oportunidad de impresionar a Brandy.

—Es el lugar idóneo para que un dios destructor despliegue sus poderes a libertad, es por eso que es el lugar preferido por todos para ir a entrenar.

—No se preocupe por mí, Gea. Volveré en una pieza—respondió Sak en tono jocoso. —cuando tú quieras, Brandy.

El ángel hizo accionar su báculo nuevamente envolviendo, esta vez, solamente a ellos dos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron del Planeta Sagrado.

Sak observo como de repente, se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad que jamás hubiera contemplado. Tanto así, que creyó que se había vuelto ciego, puesto que sus ojos no percibían nada más que negrura.

—B…Brandy ¿estás aquí?

—Estoy con usted Señor Sak—respondió el Ángel con dulzura, y acto seguido, disparo una esfera de luz blanca de su báculo, la cual iba creciendo a medida iba ascendiendo.

Sak pudo ver (un poco) a su alrededor, o al menos hasta donde la luz del pequeño sol de Brandy le permitía. Y observó como el Reino de la Nada hacía honor a su nombre. Solo había unos rastros de "humo" de colores oscuros y variados que se arremolinaban alrededor del sol postizo.

— ¿Qué tan grande es este lugar, Brandy?—preguntó Sak mientras intentaba divisar el horizonte oscuro sin éxito.

—Nadie lo sabe. Es el lugar más misterioso de la creación. El único que quizá lo sepa, es el Rey Zeno.

— ¿Rey Zeno?

—Es el supremo y absoluto creador de los dieciocho universos, los cuales se dividen en nueve pares de gemelos, en cuya regla de emparejamiento, es que la suma de sus respectivos números de universo, dé como resultado diecinueve. Actualmente somos del universo trece, por lo que nuestro universo gemelo es el seis…pero esa es platica para otro momento, es hora de empezar nuestro entrenamiento. —en ese instante, Brandy hizo aparecer de su báculo, dos gigantescos cubos metálicos negros sobre su cabeza. Cada uno tenía el tamaño de una casa.

Sak, quien aún se encontraba digiriendo la extensa y confusa información que Brandy le había expuesto, se puso en alerta ante la aparición de aquellos cubos.

—Estos cubos están hechos de un acero especial llamado _Kachi Kacchin,_ el cual es considerado el material más resistente y pesado de todos los dieciocho universos. Su primer ejercicio es sencillo. Deberá mantener su posición actual mientras sostiene en brazos ambos cubos ¿fácil, no?—dijo Brandy con una sonrisa inocente.

Sak no estaba de acuerdo con eso de "fácil", puesto que la interminable inmensidad del Reino de la Nada, le afectaba su sentido de orientación. Era tremendamente difícil mantenerse en una sola posición. Y aunque Sak era dueño de una fuerza divina, aquellos cubos tenían la pinta de poder romper sus brazos.

Aun así, la confianza que Brandy tenía en él, era más que suficiente para darle ánimos para afrontar su primer ejercicio.

—Adelante, ¡estoy listo!—exclamó Sak mientras alzaba sus brazos esperando los cubos, y ese momento, Brandy hizo accionar su báculo, el cual hizo que los cubos se movieran lentamente hasta posarse cada uno en una mano diferente de Sak.

Cuando Brandy "soltó" los imponentes artefactos, Sak sintió como si dos meteoritos se posaran en sus manos, puesto que fue irremediablemente proyectado hacia abajo. El humano iba en caída libre internándose más y más en la espesa oscuridad. Sak estaba seguro que si había suelo, iba ser aplastado por aquellos cubos.

Mientras Sak iba en picada, Brandy iba descendiendo tranquilamente frente a él.

—Debe concentrarse Señor Sak, recuerde que está entrenando para ser un dios destructor. Use sus poderes de acuerdo a eso. —Y en ese instante Brandy se detuvo y observo a Sak mientras se hundía más y más en las penumbras.

Mientras iba en caída, el corpulento humano meditaba las palabras de Brandy. Si bien era cierto que los cubos eran abismalmente pesados, Sak estaba seguro que podría destruirlos con su energía. Sin embargo, eso sería muy "fácil" de hacer, así que, ¿Qué quería Brandy que hiciera realmente?

Sak canalizó su ki morado en sus manos, y mientras lo hacía, supo lo que tenía que hacer. A continuación, Sak se concentró en el material que sus manos palpaban. Era frio y liso, pero luego se centró en el núcleo de los cubos. Y luego, sus manos emitieron una energía, que hizo que los cubos vibraran, y posteriormente Sak dejo de descender. Súbitamente el peso de los cubos había desaparecido por completo, y daba la sensación que ahora estaba cargando simples cubos de cartón livianos. Sak había destruido el peso de los cubos.

Brandy estalló en aplausos y vítores hacia Sak.

— ¡Magnifico Señor Sak! ¡Sabía que era un genio!

Sak sonreía triunfal, mientras ascendía a la altura de Brandy con los cubos en los dedos índices de cada mano.

—Tú me diste la clave, Brandy. —pero en el momento que Sak le iba a dedicar un guiño a Brandy, una esfera de energía blanca se había impactado violentamente en su espalda, dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente.

—Ups, mi mano se resbalo—dijo una voz en tono de burla.

Mientras Brandy acudía a sostener el cuerpo inerte de Sak, busco al dueño de aquella voz en la oscuridad, y cuando lo encontró, su rostro, generalmente sonriente y afable, se había vuelto áspero y rudo. Luego le hizo una sola pregunta:

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, hermano?


	10. 10 La sangrienta Mary

**CAPITULO 10:** **La Sangrienta Mary**

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor, hermanita—dijo el sujeto con un tono de burla, mientras observaba a Brandy con un desdén de superioridad.

Sak abrió los ojos con dificultad, y se sonrojó al comprobar que estaba en brazos de Brandy, y su nariz comenzó a sangrar levemente, al constatar que su cabeza estaba reposando sobre los suaves y esponjosos pechos del Ángel.

— ¡Señor Sak, ¿se encuentra bien?! —preguntó la chica con un tono de alivio.

El humano sentía un dolor lacerante en su espalda, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar debilidad ante su atractiva maestra.

—S…si, no es n…nada… ¿Qué me paso?

—Fuiste víctima de tu propio descuido. Si hubieras estado alerta, esto no hubiera sucedido —le espetó el misterioso sujeto con un tono autoritario y soberbio.

—El Señor Sak es el dios destructor del Universo Trece, por lo que le debes más respeto, Rum—atajó Brandy con un tono serio.

En ese instante, Sak observo detenidamente a Rum, y al hacerlo, constato que aquel sujeto debía ser el gemelo de su maestra.

Llevaba puesto un traje exactamente idéntico al de Brandy, con la salvedad de que el traje base acampanado era de color azul oscuro profundo. Y los símbolos que se encontraban en el delantal, consistían de tres líneas horizontales gruesas de color naranja. E incluso, llevaba en su mano izquierda un báculo idéntico al de Brandy, con la excepción que su mango era negro en vez de gris.

Su cabello iba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, lo que le confería un aspecto bastante elegante. Y aunque Sak nunca iba admitirlo abiertamente, aquel sujeto era condenadamente atractivo, tanto así, que estaba seguro que Rum seria toda una sensación en su planeta natal. Gran parte de su atractivo radicaba en sus ojos violetas, los cuales transmitían un aire de superioridad y confianza.

— ¿dios destructor dices? —replicó Rum con sorna. —ni siquiera fue capaz de esquivar mi débil ataque.

—apenas está iniciando su entrenamiento, pero él será el más poderoso de los dieciocho universos.

En ese instante, una sonora carcajada femenina hizo estruendo a sus alrededores.

— ¡No me hagas reír! —contestó la voz femenina que provenía de la oscuridad que se alojaba a las espaldas de Rum.

— ¿Otra vez espiando conversaciones ajenas, Señorita Mary? ¿Qué le había dicho de esos modales? —replicó Rum de manera tranquila y pausada.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Rum? ¡Fuiste tú quien se alejó de nuestra zona de entrenamiento! —contestó la mujer, esta vez apareciendo al lado de su maestro, y posando de manera casual frente a todos.

Sak contempló a la mujer frente a él, y tuvo que admitir que aquella chica debía ser la segunda mujer más hermosa que haya visto, después de Brandy.

La mujer tenía una tez blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos parecían un par de hermosos zafiros azules, los cuales contrastaban con su cabellera larga y lisa de rojo intenso. Un mechón de pelo cubría la totalidad de su ojo derecho. La chica era de complexión delgada. Y su modesta altura de un metro setenta, le daba un aire de distinción y elegancia.

La chica iba vestida con el tradicional traje de un dios destructor, el cual consistía en un pantalón negro bastante holgado, en cuyo frente se encontraba una franja tipo delantal idéntico al que usaba Rum, incluyendo las mismas tres gruesas líneas naranjas. Todo esto, ceñido con un cinturón ancho de tela de color azul.

Su torso estaba parcialmente desnudo, tanto así, que sus voluptuosos senos estaban ligeramente cubiertos únicamente, por la ornamenta circular que se alojaba alrededor de su cuello, la cual era de color negro con bordes dorados y recubierta con un patrón de franjas negras más oscuras que el color negro base. En la parte frontal de la circular ornamenta, se encontraba una única línea gruesa de color naranja. Y sus pies estaban calzados con un par de botines de color café.

Ambos brazos, delgados y delicados, tenían dos pares de finos y elegantes brazaletes dorados.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, bola de grasa? —preguntó la chica con brusquedad a Sak.

El humano se sobresaltó ante aquel comentario. Sak estaba consiente que no estaba en la mejor forma física posible, pero tampoco estaba en tal mal estado, al menos no para hacerle justicia aquel comentario.

Sak se aclaró la garganta para deshacerse del bochorno.

—Simplemente me alegra saber que hay otra humana fungiendo como una diosa de la destrucción. Cuando Brandy me comentó que existían más dieciocho universos, creí que los otros dioses serian "diferentes".

Mary y Rum intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, y acto seguido, ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas burlonas.

— ¿en verdad crees que yo, la poderosa Mary, es una…"humana"? —Sak notó el dejo de desprecio y asco que Mary le impregnó a la palabra humana. —pertenezco a la raza más poderosa de todas: soy una vampiresa. —y en ese instante, la diosa mostró una sonrisa malvada en la que se notaba como los colmillos superiores, crecían tres centímetros de largo.

—Tal y como le dije a Rum anteriormente, el Señor Sak, apenas está iniciando su entrenamiento, por lo que es normal que desconozca que el Universo Dieciocho, es considerado como el Universo de la Oscuridad; y por lo tanto, no es raro que una fenómeno haya sido elegida como la diosa destructora de ahí. —respondió Brandy con suma tranquilidad.

En ese instante, la sonrisa malvada de Mary despareció, y en un despliegue de velocidad divina, la chica lanzó una devastadora esfera de energía purpura hacia la cara de Brandy. Nos obstante, Sak desvió el poderoso ataque hacia la oscuridad, no sin antes sentir un escozor en su mano. Aquel ataque había sido lanzado con la intención de matar a Brandy, y eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

Brandy sonrió con alegría. Ella no necesitaba ser salvada por nadie, pero al ver como su aprendiz detenía el ataque de una diosa de la destrucción por querer "salvarla", le causo un extraño sentimiento de felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

—Brandy no necesitaba ponerme al tanto de su existencia. —respondió Sak en tono sereno. — La escoria es un virus que siempre encuentra espacio en la creación. Y al conocerlos a ustedes aquí, confirma que eso es una verdad universal.

—Oh vaya—respondió Rum con una mirada divertida.

Mary volvió a sonreír con malicia.

—Este boca floja no conoce su lugar. Esta clase de basura impertinente solo existe para disminuir el nivel de su universo. —Replicó Mary con una mirada feroz—como diosa de la destrucción es mi deber acabar con este error. Le hare un favor a tu _Kaio-Shin_ y te acabare aquí y ahora. —y en ese instante, Mary extendió su palma derecha en dirección a Sak.

El humano se preparó para desviar cualquier ataque que Mary le lanzara, pero en ese momento, Brandy grito a la vampiresa:

— ¡No lo hagas Mary!

La diosa sonrió con maldad.

—Desaparece de mi vista… ¡ _Hakai_! —cuando Mary dijo aquella extraña palabra, Sak sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en un dolor agónico. Él no había visto que ninguna energía se manifestara en la palma de la diosa, pero si notó como un inconmensurable poder destructivo se había acumulado ahí de golpe, y luego sintió, como esa energía lo envolvía, carcomiendo su cuerpo por completo. Y, a continuación, Sak desapareció de la creación.

Inmediatamente después, Brandy agito dos veces su báculo, como golpeando un suelo invisible. Y acto seguido, Sak volvió a regenerarse a una velocidad de vértigo.

El corpulento humano quedo estupefacto ante su gran confusión.

—Y…yo me m…morí…

— ¡Señor Sak, he retrocedido el tiempo! ¡Ya sabe lo que va pasar!

En ese momento, Sak observo que Mary lo estaba apuntando con su palma, y luego exclamo nuevamente:

—Desaparece de mi vista… ¡ _Hakai_! —pero en ese instante, Sak extendió también su palma, e hizo que la misma energía que destruyó el peso de los cubos, emanara de su mano para contrarrestar el poder de Mary.

El choque de energías destructivas fue tan abominablemente abismal, que unas especies de "grietas" se materializaron en el espacio entre las palmas de los dioses destructores. Eran roturas espacio-temporales.

Inmediatamente, Rum destruyo la grieta recién creada con un golpe de su báculo, después con el mismo instrumento, golpeo la palma de Sak, y al mismo tiempo, sujeto la palma de Mary con su mano derecha. Acabando así, con el ataque destructivo de los dioses.

—Eso fue realmente peligroso. —respondió el Ángel masculino con un tono cargado de severidad—si la rotura hubiera crecido un poco más, el Rey Zeno la hubiera detectado al instante, e inmediatamente se hubiera apersonado a esta dimensión para destruirla, junto con los causantes de dicha rotura. Debes ser más severa con tu discípulo, Brandy. Este comportamiento no es aceptable para alguien que aspira a ser un dios.

— ¡Entonces tú también debes ser más severo con tu chica murciélago, niño bonito!—espetó Sak al instante—todo esto fue culpa de ella y de su irracional personalidad de niña malcriada.

Rum observo a Sak con una mirada tan fría, que hubiera amedrentado hasta el más valiente de los hombres.

—Debes tener más respeto a la Señorita Mary, ella a diferencia de ti, "si" es una diosa. Un nivel que dudo mucho que logres alcanzar.

—Cuando el Señor Sak termine su entrenamiento, no habrá ningún dios que se le compare. —respondió Brandy con una confianza abrumadora.

—Eso, está por verse…"hermanita". —contesto Rum con tranquilidad—Señorita Mary, creo que es hora de regresar a nuestro Universo. Temo que el ambiente de hoy no es el idóneo para sus poderes.

Mary observo con fiereza a las divinidades del Universo Trece.

—Como tú digas, Rum. Pero antes, tengo que reclamar mi trofeo por el combate. —y acto seguido, Mary extendió el dedo índice de su mano derecha, el cual fue recubierto con un _Ki_ de color purpura, que adoptó la forma de una especie de bisturí. Y en un despliegue de velocidad abrumadora, rasguñó el rostro de Sak. Causándole un corte en el lado derecho de su cara, que atravesaba su ceja, pasando por su ojo, y terminando en su mejía.

Sak grito del dolor lacerante en su cara.

— ¿P…pero que…?—alcanzó a balbucear Brandy mientras socorría a Sak.

— ¿aún sigue con esa maña, Señorita Mary? —preguntó Rum mientras sonreía discretamente.

—bueno, soy la Sangrienta Mary después de todo. Tengo que darle honor a mi título. —respondió la diosa mientras lamia la sangre de Sak, que chorreaba de su dedo índice. Y acto seguido, Rum hizo accionar su báculo, y ambos deidades fueron cubiertas por una esfera de energía semi-transparente.

—Nos veremos pronto, Hermanita—replicó Rum, y luego, ambas divinidades del Universo Dieciocho desaparecieron por completo.


	11. 11 Últimos detalles

**CAPITULO 11:** **Últimos detalles**

Sak acariciaba levemente su rostro rasguñado. Brandy había logrado quitar el dolor físico de la herida. Sin embargo, el dolor emocional que le había quedado tras perder la vista de ese ojo, aún continúa en el interior del humano.

Brandy le había explicado que los daños causados por un dios destructor, eran completamente irreversibles. Por lo que sus poderes curativos eran incapaces de devolverle la vista. No obstante, la bella Ángel aún tenía una esperanza.

—Debemos regresar al Universo Trece, quizá Siuk pueda hacer algo con su ceguera—respondió Brandy con esperanza.

Sak negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que finalmente obtuve mi cicatriz de guerra.

Brandy miro con curiosidad a Sak ante aquel comentario.

—En mi planeta natal, era común ver como los soldados regresaban con heridas graves o amputaciones, y eso, en lugar de amedrentar sus espíritus, los fortalecía. Porque para ellos, esto era señal de orgullo y respeto entre ellos. Yo por mi parte nunca obtuve ninguna herida, porque nunca fui exigido en combate. Sin embargo, mis compañeros creían que yo simplemente me escondía o huía de las batallas, por lo que jamás me respetaron. Me obedecían porque el Comandante Crono lo había ordenado, pero no porque les naciera hacerlo. —dijo Sak con un tono cargado de nostalgia en su voz.

Brandy le dedico una mirada afable al humano.

—No sé si lo hará sentir mejor Señor Sak, sin embargo, es importante aclararle que el _ki_ divino de la destrucción, es naturalmente repulsivo. Por lo que el odio hacia usted, no tiene nada que ver con su personalidad. —respondió Brandy mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante a Sak.

El humano no iba a admitirlo, pero ciertamente aquella información le provocó una sensación de paz en su interior. Sak estaba muy lejos de ser el ser más simpático del Universo Trece, sin embargo, todo aquel que le conocía, inmediatamente le odiaba sin razón alguna. Sin merecerlo realmente. Luego, sonrió al corroborar que Brandy había sido la excepción a la regla.

—Debemos continuar Brandy. Quiero convertirme en el dios destructor más poderoso de los dieciocho universos. —"uno del que puedas sentirte orgullosa" pensó Sak para sus adentros.

— entonces… ¡Manos a la obra, Señor Sak!

Y así fue como el dios destructor, junto a su maestra, entrenaron sin descanso en el Reino de la Nada.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Había pasado ya, un ciclo del calendario del Rey, (que como Brandy le había explicado a Sak durante el entrenamiento, eso era el equivalente a diez años del planeta Tierra) y el Planeta Sagrado acababa de recibir una visita familiar no muy agradable.

— ¿Cuándo vendrán? ¿Cuándo vendrán? —repetía Gea de manera frenética, visiblemente aterrorizada.

— ¡Tranquilícese Maestra! —replicó Siuk mientras sostenía a la _Kaio-Shin_ con las dos manos. —seguramente ya no tardan.

Y como avalando a la afirmación de Siuk, una explosión se hizo presente a las fueras del templo de Gea.

Sak y Brandy habían regresado del entrenamiento.

Al instante, Gea corrió a recibirlos con alarma.

— ¡Gracias al cielo, finalmente regresan!—contestó Gea con gran alivio.

— ¿tanto me extrañaba, Gran _Kaio-Shin_? —respondió Sak con un ligero tono de burla.

Gea iba a replicarle algo, cuando se detuvo en seco al ver detenidamente el cambio de Sak.

El humano ya no era del todo un regordete. Su estómago había rebajado, pero sin llegar al extremo de tener abdominales; sus brazos flácidos ahora estaban duros gracias a los músculos que había desarrollado. Y Su pecho estaba firme debido a sus pectorales tonificados. Su barba ligeramente desaliñada en combinación con su cicatriz, le conferían un aspecto bastante feroz e intimidante.

Por otro lado, Brandy se veía incluso más radiante que antes.

— ¡Sak, no hay tiempo, debes vestirte pronto!—replicó Gea con un tono de alarma en su voz. — ¡la ceremonia de investidura es hoy!

Tanto Sak como Brandy miraron con sorpresa a la _Kaio-Shin_

— ¡¿Hoy?!—preguntaron las deidades destructivas al unísono.

—Creo que esta algo confundida, Gea. —Contesto Brandy con tranquilidad, mientras examinaba su báculo—la ceremonia está programada para la próxima semana.

— ¡Eso creía yo también! ¡Pero tu Padre vino hace una hora para avisarme que el Rey Zeno adelanto la fecha a hoy!—respondió Gea exaltada.

Sak sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían en su interior. A pesar de haber entrenado con Brandy y de haber ganado un poder considerable, aún tenía nervios al pensar que se convertiría en un "dios". Y ciertamente, esos nervios aumentaron al escuchar que su investidura iba ser ese mismo día.

— ¡Rápido Sak debes cambiarte!—exigió Gea con ímpetu—…aunque lo ideal es que te ducharas primero—agregó la diosa, tras haber captado un particular olor que emanaba del cuerpo sudoroso del humano.

—Perdón por interrumpir Gea pero, ¿puedo hablar a solas con usted?—preguntó Brandy tímidamente.

La _Kaio-Shin_ miro con gran sorpresa al bello Ángel.

—S…seguro Brandy. Vamos hacia aquella colina—sugirió la diosa señalando una hermosa y pequeña colina en el horizonte—Siuk, por favor ayuda a Sak con su vestimenta.

—Como usted ordene, Maestra—respondió la chica aprendiz con seriedad. —sígueme. —le replicó a Sak mientras se introducía en el templo de Gea.

El humano siguió a Siuk, no sin antes observar con extrañeza como Gea y Brandy se alejaban para hablar en privado.

Al entrar el palacio, Sak se sorprendió al corroborar que aquel lugar era increíblemente inmenso y vacío. Se encontraba ante una estancia de color blanco intenso, en donde sus ojos no podían siquiera vislumbrar un horizonte en aquel lugar. Parecía que no tenía fin alguno.

Siuk extendió su palma derecha, la cual hizo que se materializara una fina puerta corrediza de estilo oriental. Y cuando la abrió, Sak pudo contemplar que en su interior, se encontraba un espléndido y lujoso baño.

—Bañate rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo—ordeno Siuk con bastante premura.

—Como ordene, su alteza. —respondió Sak con una burlona reverencia, lo que hizo que la joven aprendiz se ruborizara.

Una vez que entro al baño, el humano se despojó de sus vestiduras y se metió rápidamente a la lujosa bañera de porcelana. Restregó su cuerpo sucio y sudoroso con una delicada y fina esponja, y mientras lo hacía, su mente se preguntaba ¿Sobre qué estarían hablando Brandy y Gea? Sin embargo, su pronta investidura divina aparto su mente de ese tema, y se apresuró a salir de la bañera.

En el momento que Sak se había levantado, Siuk entro a la bañera.

—Estas son las sagradas vestid…¡DESCARADO!—gritó la chica mientras tapaba su rostro sonrojado con el ropaje divino.

—¡¿de qué rayos hablas?! ¡¿Acaso Gea no te enseño a no entrar en baños ocupados?!—respondió Sak mientras tapaba sus partes nobles con sus manos.

Siuk salió del baño dejando las vestiduras levitando frente a él. Luego se aclaró la garganta:

—Esas son las sagradas vestiduras que debes ponerte para la ceremonia. Te sugeriría que te vistas lo más pronto posible. —dijo la aprendiz desde afuera del baño.

Sak se vistió con el ropaje que levitaba frente a él. Aquella ropa le recordaba mucho a la que usaba la cultura egipcia de su planeta tierra. Las vestiduras Sagradas constaban únicamente de una túnica blanca que cubría de la cabeza hasta los pies, y sobre la cabeza iba un sombrero plano con una tira similar a una corbata de color negro que colgaba hacia atrás en su espalda.

El humano examinó su figura frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero frente a él, y se sintió un tanto incomodo debido a la falta de ropa interior. Cuando salió del baño, Siuk lo observo de arriba abajo asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó la chica.

—Si estas son todas las vestiduras que tengo que usar, supongo que sí.

—me refería a si estás listo para afrontar el ser un dios. —Espeto Siuk con una mirada ligeramente fría—La Gran _Kaio-Shin_ ama a este universo, y desafortunadamente, su supervivencia depende de tu trabajo. ¿En verdad estás listo?

Sak posó su palma sobre la cabeza de Siuk.

—Mi trabajo es destruir. Creeme cuando te digo que no hay nada más fácil que eso. Así que este universo estará a salvo. —y acto seguido, el humano salió del palacio, y la escena que Sak contemplo a las afueras del palacio lo dejo bastante confundido.

Brandy se encontraba atiborrándose con diferentes platillos a la vez sobre una mesa alargada, y Gea se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, completamente estupefacta por algo.

—¡fe fe muf fien fenof fak!—dijo Brandy con la boca llena de comida, a lo que Sak interpretó como "se ve muy bien Señor Sak".

El humano se sonrojo ligeramente y se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa apenada, pero luego, su vista se enfocó en la _Kaio-Shin_ la cual parecía traumada por algo.

— ¿Sucede algo Gea?—preguntó Sak.

La regordeta _Kaio-Shin_ se sobresaltó al ver al Sak, y casi dio un grito ahogado.

— ¡S…Sak! ¿Q…qué…haces aquí?

— ¿Qué, que hago aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien, Gea?

—Ah s…si es cierto… ¡la ceremonia!—dijo Gea con sorpresa al recordarse de ese asunto.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Gea, Brandy?—preguntó Sak mientras observaba el raro comportamiento de la diosa creadora.

— ¡Nada nada nada nada! Brandy no me ha dicho nada importante, Sak—respondió Gea en un tono que Sak identifico claramente como una mentira.

En el instante que el humano iba a replicar, Gea junto sus palmas y su cuerpo emitió una leve explosión de humo, el cual al disiparse, reveló que la _Kaio-Shin_ estaba cubierta por una túnica y sombreros idénticos a los de Sak, salvo que estas vestiduras eran de un elegante rojo vino.

—Debemos irnos a la dimensión real de inmediato. —Ordenó Gea—todos sujétense de las manos.

Y en ese momento; Brandy, Sak y Siuk ( quien iba cubierta por una túnica negra), se sujetaron de las manos con Gea, y a continuación la deidad emitió unas simples palabras:

— _Kai Kai—_ e inmediatamente, las deidades del Universo Trece se tele transportaron a la dimensión del Rey Zeno, en donde _Daishinkan_ los esperaba


	12. 12 La ceremonia

**CAPITULO 12:** **La Ceremonia**

—Bienvenidos, deidades del Universo Trece—saludó de manera solemne el Gran Sacerdote.

Siuk y Gea se arrodillaron de inmediato ante la presencia de _Daishinkan_ , sin embargo, Sak y Brandy se mantuvieron de pie, por lo que Gea, dio unos codazos al humano para que se arrodillara también.

Sak se arrodillo a regañadientes, no sin antes ver como Brandy simplemente hacia una pequeña reverencia con su dorso.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo Brandy, espero que tu _Hakai-Shin_ saque del peligro al Universo Trece. —dijo el Sacerdote con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Así lo hare—respondió Sak con seguridad, ante la mirada atónita de Gea y Siuk. Inmediatamente, la _Kaio-Shin_ dio un sonoro coscorrón al humano.

—Por favor Gran Sacerdote, disculpe los modales de Sak. El debió haber sabido que no estaba hablando con él.

 _Daishinkan_ se limitó a sonreír amablemente.

— ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme? Él estaba refiriéndose a mí—espeto Sak con ímpetu mientras señalaba al diminuto Sacerdote. — ¿no es así, Gran Sacerdote?

Gea sintió como su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmayarse ante la imprudencia del humano. No obstante el padre de Brandy emitió una pequeña risa.

—Eres un espécimen bastante interesante, Sak. —contesto el Sacerdote con una mirada penetrante.

—El Señor Sak será sin duda alguna, el dios que salvara al Universo Trece de la extinción, después de todo, yo personalmente lo entrene—replico Brandy mientras erguía su cuerpo nuevamente, y le guiñaba un ojo a su padre.

—Espero ver eso pronto—contestó _Daishinkan_ en un tono serio. —por favor, síganme. —y acto seguido, el Sacerdote entró al palacio del Rey Zeno.

Sak notó que el palacio real tenía la forma de un símbolo extrañamente familiar.

—No me diga que no reconoce este símbolo, Señor Sak. —dijo Brandy al ver el rostro de extrañeza de su pupilo. — ¿ya ha olvidado las clases de la lengua divina?

En ese momento, Sak recordó que durante su entrenamiento, Brandy le había instruido en el lenguaje y escritura de los dioses. Al cual el humano, comparaba con el idioma japonés de su planeta tierra.

— ¡Ya lo recuerdo!... esta forma corresponde al símbolo que significa "Rey de Todo" ¿no es así?—pregunto Sak de manera orgullosa, tras haber recordado el complejo lenguaje divino.

—Así es—respondió Brandy con una sonrisa.

En el momento que el grupo de divinidades entro al palacio, Sak se percató de la extrañeza que reinaba en el interior de aquel lugar. Se encontraban frente a un estrecho pasillo que se encontraba cercado por una hilera de majestuosos pilares a cada lado, y al final del pasillo se vislumbraba una luz brillante.

Cuando llegaron a la mencionada luz, Sak sintió como se cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire, para luego reaparecer ante el esplendoroso Salón Real.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, Sak se sorprendió ante aquella imponente y majestuosa vista que se alzaba ante él. Daba la sensación que se encontraban a la intemperie del espacio sideral, en donde los tonos oscuros purpuras y violetas eran los que reinaban, cubiertos de estrellas que lucían como diminutos puntos brillantes.

La estancia estaba delimitada por un grupo de gigantescos pilares, los cuales estaban dispuestos alrededor del salón dándole una forma de semicírculo.

Sak notó que se encontraban parados sobre una plataforma circular que se hallaba levitando en el aire.

— ¡Reúnanse dioses de los dieciocho universos!—exigió el Gran Sacerdote mientras extendía sus brazos. Y al instante, diecisiete plataformas levitantes descendieron de las alturas hasta posicionarse alrededor de la plataforma donde se encontraban las divinidades del Universo Trece.

Sak observó, que en cada una de las plataformas, había tres únicos seres parados sobre ellas. Los cuales consistían de un Ángel Asistente, y el respectivo par de _Hakai-Shin,_ Y _Kaio-Shin_. Cada divinidad llevaba sobre ellas, las mismas túnicas que Sak y Gea llevaban puestas.

Sak sintió como decenas de miradas se posaban sobre él. Lo que hizo que se sintiera como un animal encerrado en un zoológico divino.

—Deidades de los dieciocho universos, ¡reciban al Gran Rey Zeno!—ordenó _Daishinkan_ mientras señalaba con solemnidad una pequeña, pero elegante plataforma circular, que decencia lentamente sobre ellos.

Inmediatamente, todos los dioses y Ángeles presentes se inclinaron en señal de reverencia. Sak, antes de agachar su vista por completo, dio un ligero vistazo hacia el Rey y quedo atónito ante la apariencia infantil del ser supremo de la creación. El cual se encontraba sentado en esplendido trono dorado, custodiado por sus guardaespaldas gemelos.

— ¿Desea decir algunas palabras Gran Rey?—preguntó el Gran Sacerdote con una ligera reverencia de cabeza. Sin embargo, el Rey Zeno se limitó a emitir un pequeño gruñido.

—como ordene, yo lo hare. —Replicó el diminuto Sacerdote tras haber interpretado el curioso sonido del Rey. —Bienvenidos divinidades de la creación a la ceremonia de investidura del dios destructor del Universo Trece. Como sabrán, este universo nunca ha tenido esta deidad, y aun así logro mantener un gran nivel por mucho tiempo, por lo que el Gran Rey Zeno espera que, con este nuevo ser, el Universo Trece alcance su antiguo resplandor.

Sak logró escuchar una serie de murmullos de descontento, que se desplegaba por todos las plataformas, ante las palabras del Gran Sacerdote.

— ¡Esto es una injusticia!—interrumpió frenéticamente un anciano encapuchado, proveniente de la plataforma que se ubicaba justo detrás de donde se encontraba Sak. Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante la interrupción de aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué hay este favoritismo?—preguntó el anciano con un desdén de rabia en su voz. — ¡Esa mujer debió haber sido destruida inmediatamente después de la Asamblea del Rey! —agregó el hombre mientras señalaba con maldad a Gea.

Sak sopló una pequeña, pero potente ráfaga de viento en dirección hacia el anciano, pero esta, fue disipada por otra ráfaga emitida por el _Hakai-Shin_ que le acompañaba.

— ¡Sak, detente! Ese vejestorio no lo vale—susurró Gea con preocupación.

— ¿Va a dejar que le falten el respeto así?—respondió Sak mientras observaba de manera desdeñosa a la figura encapuchada detrás de él.

—Nunca le he dado importancia a lo que Had diga, él es un _Makaio-Shin_ después de todo. ¿Qué se puede esperar de él?

— ¿Un qué?—preguntó Sak extrañado.

—Un _Makaio-Shin._ —Respondió Brandy—son _Kaio-Shin_ de origen maligno y perverso. Generalmente son destruidos antes de que nazcan, pero por alguna razón, el Señor Had sobrevivió y se convirtió en el _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Dieciocho. Es gracias a sus creaciones, que este universo es considerado como el Universo de la Oscuridad.

— ¿Universo Dieciocho…? Entonces, quiere decir que…—Sak, inmediatamente dirigió su vista al _Hakai-Shin_ que había desviado su ataque. Y sintió una oleada de repulsión cuando este, se quitó su capucha dejando entrever una hermosa melena pelirroja.

—Bonita cicatriz, bola de grasa—dijo Mary con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!—rugió _Daishinkan_ con una sonora voz de trueno. —Señor Had, ahórrese sus comentarios fuera de tono, y en cuanto a ti Sak, dejare pasar por alto tu insolencia porque aún no eres un dios destructor, pero debes saber que las peleas entre dioses, está estrictamente prohibidas. Así que si vuelves a hacer algo similar, tendré que intervenir seriamente—agregó el Sacerdote con una mirada severa.

Had chasqueo sus dientes de mala gana, mientras que Sak se limitó a dirigir su vista hacia adelante, ignorando a las divinidades del Universo Dieciocho.

—Muy bien, aclarado todo daremos inicio a la ceremonia de investidura, pero antes, disfrutaremos del combate de exhibición entre el candidato Sak, y el dios destructor del Universo Seis, el Señor Ginbra.

Todos los dioses presentes en el Salón Real, estallaron en vítores de emoción y excitación.

—Ehh… ¿Brandy? ¿Qué quiso decir tu padre con eso del combate de exhibición?—preguntó Sak visiblemente alarmado.

—Ah sí, lo olvide. —Respondió Brandy mientras sonreía tímidamente— Es tradición de las ceremonias de investiduras, que el candidato a dios, se enfrente con el dios destructor de su universo gemelo, en nuestro caso, es el Universo Seis, controlado por el Señor Ginbra. Pero no se preocupe Señor Sak, sé que no le ira tan mal en esta pelea.

— ¿no me ira tan mal? Vaya, me siento mejor. —respondió Sak mientras sentía un vacío en su estómago.

—Seré franca con usted Señor Sak, el Señor Ginbra es considerado actualmente, como el dios destructor más poderoso de entre los dieciocho universos. Mi hermana menor Vados, ha hecho un trabajo magnifico con él.

— ¡vaya que lastima Gea! Tu destructor será destruido y humillado públicamente, no quisiera ser tu—dijo Had con un tono de burla mientras se reía malignamente.

— ¡cierra la boca por una vez viejo decrepito!—contesto Gea visiblemente enfadada y preocupada. Gea odiaba admitirlo, pero ella era consiente que Sak no la tendría fácil con Ginbra.

—participantes, ¡acérquense a la plataforma de pelea!—ordeno _Daishinkan_ mientras hacía aparecer un cuadrilátero de porcelana maciza en medio de las dieciocho plataformas levitantes.

Sak voló hasta el recién creado cuadrilátero mientras su corazón palpitaba con violencia. Y cuando llego ahí, vio como una figura de estatura baja, y vestido con una túnica igual a la suya, se posaba delicadamente sobre el cuadrilátero.

Una vez que el misterioso sujeto se despojó de su túnica, Sak se sorprendió de la apariencia de aquel ser. Iba vestido con el tradicional traje de los _Hakai-Shin_ , salvo que el pantalón era de color rojo, y los símbolos que se encontraban en su delantal, consistían de tres círculos dispuestos verticalmente. Era de estatura baja, de apenas un metro cuarenta de altura; tenía la piel de color rosa claro, su cabeza era ovalada y completamente rapada, de ojos grandes y saltones, y con orejas puntiagudas. Sus labios gruesos y morados dibujaban una sonrisa de superioridad. Pero el detalle físico más sobresaliente eran las protuberancias esféricas que se encontraban en su pecho, una a cada lado.

— ¿Se te perdió algo en mis pezones?—dijo Ginbra a Sak.

— ¿t…tus que…?

— ¡Mis pezones! ¿Tienes envidia de que los tuyos no son así de hermosos verdad?

Sak quedó estupefacto ante aquellas palabras.

— ¿En realidad eres el _Hakai-Shin_ más poderoso?—preguntó Sak mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Ya lo comprobaras—respondió Ginbra con una sonrisa de confianza.

Y en ese instante, _Daishinkan_ ordeno el inicio de la pelea.


	13. 13 La pelea de exhibición

**CAPITULO 13:** **La Pelea de Exhibición**

En el momento que _Daishinkan_ había levantado su brazo, indicando el inicio de la pelea, un magnifico reloj de arena se había materializado a su costado.

—La pelea durará veinte _takks_ —anunció el Sacerdote, mientras señalaba al reloj. Sak recordó, según lo explicado por Brandy, que ese tiempo era equivalente a diez minutos en la tierra aproximadamente.

— ¡Empiecen!—ordeno _Daishinkan_ , y acto seguido, Ginbra desapareció del campo visual de Sak.

El humano trato de concentrar su propio _Ki_ para ubicar al de su estrafalario oponente, pero en el instante en que lo había detectado, un demoledor puño rosa se había incrustado en su estómago, haciéndole escupir un gran chorro de sangre.

—No te mueras pronto, esto apenas comienza—dijo Ginbra con satisfacción, y a continuación conectó su rodilla con el mentón de Sak, haciendo que este, se elevará por los aires. Cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con el techo invisible del Salón Real, Ginbra lo interceptó con una poderosa patada en su dorso, la cual hizo que el humano se estrellara violentamente sobre el cuadrilátero, haciendo que este, se resquebrajara.

Todos los demás dioses comenzaron a alabar la fuerza del diminuto dios, y uno que otro se burlaba de Sak.

— ¡Eso es Ginbra, acaba con el!—rugió Rumoosh, el elefante rosa que gobernaba el Universo Diez.

—Esta pelea es injusta, es como si una hormiga tratara de derrotar a un león. —opinó Vermouth, el Payaso del Universo Once.

—La pelea ya está decidida. —sentenció Arak, el psicodélico dios destructor del Universo Cinco

— ¿un humano peleando con Ginbra? ¡Qué gran ofensa para el!—respondió Apricot, un Aguila antropomórfica del Universo Quince.

—Simplemente patético. —escupió Mary, la vampiresa del Universo Dieciocho.

—Oye Ginbra ve suave con el gusano. —se burló Alkermes, un perico del tamaño de Ginbra, que gobernaba el Universo Diecisiete.

—No hay hermosura en derrotar al débil—comentó Heles, la diosa de estilo egipcio del Universo Dos.

—Justo lo que esperaba del nivel de Ginbra. —dijo Iwan, el _Hakai-Shin_ peludo del Universo Uno.

— ¿Quién eligió a un humano como dios destructor? ¡Eso debe ser la mayor ridiculez que jamás haya visto!—contestó con sorna Quitela, el ratón destructor del Universo Cuatro.

—Esto es una masacre. —dijo Sidra, el enano que se encargaba de la destrucción del Universo Nueve.

—todos son unos tontos, es obvio que esto aún no ha terminado. —espetó el dios acuático del Universo Doce.

Mientras Ginbra levantaba los brazos en señal de victoria ante los halagos de sus colegas, Sak le asestó una devastadora patada en la espalda, mandándolo a estrellarse con su propia plataforma levitante.

—Señor Ginbra… ¿está usted bien? —preguntó la hermosa Ángel asistente de Ginbra.

—C…Claro que estoy bien, no hables locuras Vados. Hace falta más que una patada para que pueda sentir cosquillas.

Detrás de Vados, había dos figuras cubiertas con capuchas negras, ambos tenían la misma altura, pero uno era delgado y otro era más corpulento.

—Aniquílelo señor Ginbra—dijo la figura corpulenta.

—No digas estupideces Champa—respondió el encapuchado delgado—es obvio que lo hará sin necesidad de que tú lo sugieras.

— ¡¿Qué me has dicho, Beerus?! —respondió Champa visiblemente enfadado.

— ¡Silencio ustedes dos!—ordenó Ginbra con tono severo. —Como mis posibles sucesores, quiero que vean y aprendan esto. —acto seguido, Ginbra concentro su poderoso ki, hasta el punto que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una llamarada de _ki_ purpura.

Todos los dioses presentes sintieron escalofríos en sus espaldas, al sentir el inmenso _ki_ de Ginbra. Incluso el Rey Zeno emitió un sonoro "oohh" de sorpresa al presenciar el despliegue de poder del diminuto _Hakai-Shin._

Sak se puso en guardia al sentir el abrumador poder de su oponente, sin embargo, fue incapaz de ver el demoledor puñetazo que Ginbra conectó en su mejía derecha. El humano estaba seguro que se cuello se había dislocado ante aquel ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que Sak pudiera reaccionar, Ginbra le asestó una poderosa patada que lo envió a volar hasta su plataforma, no obstante, Sak sintió como otra patada se había clavado en su espalda hasta lanzarlo a otra plataforma, y de nuevo, antes de que llegara ahí, otra patada lo lanzo hasta otra plataforma diferente. Ginbra estaba jugando _Football_ teniendo a Sak como el balón.

— ¡Que alguien pare esto!—gritó Gea mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Horrorizada ante la brutal paliza que su compañero divino estaba recibiendo.

Had posó sus ojos rojos en Gea, y luego lanzó una malvada carcajada al verla acongojada.

— ¡Deberías agradecerle a Ginbra, Gea!—dijo el malvado _Kaio-Shin_ con una sonrisa malévola— ¡te está haciendo el favor de botar la basura de tu universo!

Finalmente, Ginbra dio una última patada a Sak con dirección al cuadrilátero, el cual se terminó de resquebrajar ante la fuerza del impacto.

Sak abrió los ojos con dificultad. Todo su cuerpo estallaba en dolores agudos, y su sangre se escurría a chorros entre los escombros. El humano estaba seguro que su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado por los golpes que había recibido.

Sak enfocó su vista en dirección a Brandy, y pudo notar que esta, lo miraba con un semblante difícil de leer. No obstante, se percató que la hermosa Ángel apretaba fuertemente su báculo. En una clara señal de impotencia.

Él sabía desde un principio que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Ginbra, sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que trapearan el piso con él. Aunque aún no era un dios, había recibido un intenso entrenamiento con Brandy, el cual era suficiente para plantearle cara de manera decente a un oponente divino. Pero la realidad, al parecer, era otra. Aun así, se veía en la necesidad de ponerse serio.

El humano concentro su _Ki_ en su cuerpo hasta que un manto de energía morada lo cubriera por completo. Poco a poco se iba poniendo en pie con gran dificultad, y luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas para expulsar su poder.

Ginbra, quien estaba alzando sus brazos en señal de triunfo, inmediatamente volteo hacia Sak y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

— ¡I…im…imposible! …t…tu ¿estas destruyendo tus heridas?—preguntó el poderoso _Hakai-Shin_ mientras sus ojos grandes y saltones, casi se salían de sus cuencas de la incredulidad.

Vados observó con una ligera sorpresa, como el cuerpo de Sak se estaba sanando poco a poco.

—Ustedes dos—dijo Vados a Beerus y a Champa—deberían aprender de ese humano, aunque el aun no es un dios, ya es capaz de destruir intangibilidades, algo que ustedes, aún no pueden hacer…

Una vez que el cuerpo de Sak se había curado, dejó de gritar haciendo que el manto de _ki_ desapareciera.

—Debo admitir que en verdad le haces honor a tu título—dijo Sak con una sonrisa de confianza a Ginbra—sin duda eres el _Hakai-Shin_ más poderoso, por lo tanto, debo honrarte como te mereces. —y a continuación, volvió a gritar con fuerza, pero esta vez, una llamarada de _ki_ purpura se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Ginbra veía con sorpresa como el humano aumentaba su poder exponencialmente, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse con una brillante luz blanca.

Y una vez que dicha luz había cubierto a Sak por completo, este, explotó ante la vista atónita de todos los presentes. Dejando tras de sí, una nube negra de cenizas.

Pasaron segundos antes de que alguien reaccionara, y el primero en hacerlo, fue el _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Dieciocho, quien cayó al suelo tras no soportar la maligna carcajada que salía de su cuerpo.

— ¡Pero que imbécil! ¡No pudo controlar su propio poder y termino explotando! ¡En mis quinientos mil años de vida, jamás había visto tanta estupidez junta!—gritó Had con sorna maliciosa, y acto seguido, toda la corta celestial presente estalló en burlas hacia el Universo Trece.

Gea, quien ya estaba de rodillas, posó sus manos en el piso, y poco a poco, unas lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Sus esperanzas de hacer renacer el Universo Trece, habían muerto junto a Sak.

Siuk se apresuró a tratar de consolar a su maestra. Sin embargo, sabía que las palabras no podían cambiar lo que acababa de acontecer.

—Maestra…no llore, no le demuestre debilidad a ese anciano decrépito—espetó Siuk, mientras lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa a Had.

—Ya no importa. Todo acabo para nosotras. —respondió Gea con abatimiento. —lamento que perdieras tu tiempo con nosotras, Brandy—Sin embargo, Gea se extrañó al ver que la hija de _Daishinkan_ estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad.

—Levántese Gea—dijo Brandy mientras ayudaba a la _Kaio-Shin_ a ponerse en pie— le aseguro que no querrá perderse lo que viene a continuación. Ahora es cuando la verdadera pelea empezará.

Tanto Gea como Siuk miraron con sorpresa a Brandy. Y fue en ese momento, que Ginbra comenzó a toser con violencia. La nube de cenizas de Sak lo había envuelto de manera sutil sin que el dios destructor se percatará de ello.

— ¿Q…qu…que esta…p…pas…ando?—balbuceó Ginbra con dificultad mientras seguía tosiendo.

Toda la corte divina silenció sus burlas al ver a Ginbra en dificultades para respirar. El diminuto dios notó como las cenizas entraban en sus poros, sin que pudiera hacer nada en lo absoluto para evitarlo.

Y sin previo aviso, su propio puño derecho se incrusto violentamente en su cara. Antes que Ginbra se preguntara que había pasado, su rodilla comenzó a elevarse, acto seguido, su cara se estrelló con ella. Haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de sus orificios nasales.

— ¿Qué está pasando con Ginbra?—preguntó Cassis, una niña de coletas azules y con apariencia de mimo, que era la _Hakai-Shin_ del Universo Catorce.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?—respondió Arcoro, un Namekusein que gobernaba el Universo Siete en aquel entonces—el humano está contraatacando. Sin duda está lleno de sorpresas.

Mientras los dioses discutían el comportamiento errático de Ginbra, este, se seguía auto apaliando violentamente, y después de asestarse un duro golpe a su estómago, dos esferas de energía destructiva color violeta, se materializaron en sus propias manos.

—E…e…espera—suplicó el dios de la raza Wagashi, Ginbra. Sin embargo, las dos esferas de _ki_ violeta, se estrellaron en sus pezones, haciendo que el diminuto _Hakai-Shin_ quedara inconsciente en medio de una gran humareda.

Un sonoro _gong_ proveniente del reloj de arena anunciaba el final de la pelea, justo en el momento en que, el cuerpo inerte de Ginbra, caía en la plataforma de batalla. Una vez en el piso, el dios del Sexto Universo abrió su boca, y de ahí, una nube de ceniza negra salía disparada en dirección hacia Gea.

La _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Trece miraba con perplejidad, como aquel polvo negro se arremolinaba frente a ella.

—Necesitamos de su ayuda, Gea—pidió Brandy mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la deidad creadora. La diosa, con bastante confusión, extendió sus brazos, y acto seguido, el cuerpo de Sak se volvió a materializar de las cenizas ante ella.

—Ohhh… ¡Genial, quiero más, quiero más!—exigió el Rey Zeno con emoción tras haber presenciado la pelea. _Daishinkan_ le sonrió.

—El Rey Zeno exige otro combate—anunció el Gran Sacerdote—sin embargo, el Señor Ginbra está debilitado para continuar ¿hay algún voluntario para pelear contra el aspirante Sak?—todos los _Hakai-Shin_ levantaron la mano solicitando pelear. El diminuto Padre de Brandy los barrió con la mirada hasta detenerse en un _Hakai-Shin_ en particular, al cual señalo y luego le preguntó:

— ¿Desea pelear contra Sak, Señorita Mary?

La vampiresa pelirroja fue incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa de emoción y satisfacción.

—Será un honor cumplir los deseos del Rey Zeno—respondió Mary mientras se pasaba su lengua por sus labios rojos. Saboreando de antemano, un nuevo trofeo que obtendría de Sak ante toda la corte celestial.


	14. 14 Transformación

**CAPITULO 14:** **Transformación**

Sak quedo atónito al escuchar que tendría que volver a pelear. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente fatigado tras haber usado la técnica de autodestrucción. Su _ki_ ya no daba para más. No obstante, la cicatriz en su cara comenzaba a arderle internamente, pidiendo venganza.

—Padre—dijo Brandy mientras hacia una leve reverencia con su dorso—el Señor Sak ya no tiene energías para continuar la pelea. Además ya ha demostrado su valía en lo que acabamos de ver.

El diminuto Sacerdote observó a su hija con un semblante serio.

—Las órdenes del Rey Zeno son absolutas, Brandy—dijo el Sacerdote con una sonrisa de satisfacción—además, veo que Siuk los acompaña, así que no veo porque no pueda usar sus poderes en él.

La joven aprendiz de Gea dio un pequeño respingo al ver que _Daishinkan_ se había referido a ella, e inmediatamente se apresuró a usar poderes curativos en el maltratado humano. Sak sintió como una brisa refrescante bañaba su cuerpo, otorgándole una vigorosidad que nunca antes había sentido.

De improvisto, Ginbra lanzó un sonoro grito mientras una llamarada de _ki_ divino morado cubría su escuálido cuerpo. Destruyendo sus heridas.

—No hay necesidad que la chica vampira me cubra—dijo Ginbra con tono serio— yo soy más que suficiente.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste—atajó Mary mientras sus ojos azules como zafiros, se posaban en el diminuto dios destructor. —Es hora de que alguien capaz se encargue de brindar un verdadero espectáculo—finalizó la chica mientras se señalaba a si misma con su pulgar derecho.

Ginbra extendió su palma derecha hacia la chica pelirroja.

—No te lo volveré a decir—amenazó el dios de piel rosa, sin embargo Mary no se inmuto al ver al pequeño dios tratando de destruirla.

—El Rey Zeno quiere ver un gran espectáculo, por lo que ambos pelearan contra Sak—sentenció _Daishinkan_ mientras activaba el magnífico reloj de arena a su lado.

— ¿D…dos contra uno? ¡Eso es injusto Gran Sacerdote!—gritó Gea con gran alarma al escuchar la decisión de su superior.

—Yo no lo veo así, _Kaio-Shin_ Gea—contestó el Padre de todos los Ángeles—Después de todo, Sak tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes para volver a su forma física, eso claramente cuenta como una ayuda adicional. Así que para igualar la situación, Sak ya no podrá recurrir a su ayuda de ahora en adelante.

Gea quedó muda ante la muestra de injusticia del Sacerdote.

—No hay problema—dijo Sak con un tono serio. —Peleare con ambos.

 _Daishinkan_ sonrió.

— ¡Maravilloso!—respondió el Sacerdote— Como muestra de la justicia divina, la pelea durara esta vez, solo diez _takks._

Sak sintió un leve alivio, al saber que solamente tendría que resistir cinco minutos al feroz ataque de sus contrincantes. Sin embargo, pelearía contra dos dioses destructores altamente experimentados. Un segundo es suficiente para determinar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

— ¡Empiecen!—ordenó el Sacerdote al mismo tiempo que un _gong,_ proveniente del reloj de arena, marcaba el inicio de la pelea.

Apenas el sonido del _gong_ había desaparecido, Ginbra conectó un demoledor puñetazo en la cara de Sak, mientras que Mary había asestado un rodillazo en el estómago del humano. Haciendo que este, cayera semi inconsciente al suelo.

—No te metas en mi camino—ordenó Ginbra a Mary.

—Lo mismo digo—respondió la vampiresa con tono burlón. Y en ese instante, Ginbra lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Mary, pero esta, lo bloqueo con su brazo sin problemas, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una patada al dorso del dios escuálido. Ginbra dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar la pierna de Mary, y mientras lo hacía, lanzó una poderosa esfera de energía roja hacia la diosa destructora, la cual desvió el ataque con su mano derecha, hacia la plataforma que se encontraba justo detrás del cuadrilátero.

La poderosa energía destructiva iba en dirección hacia las divinidades del Universo Dieciséis. El _Hakai-Shin_ , un estilizado _Ciborg_ de aspecto intimidante llamado Pisco, miraba de manera tranquila como aquella esfera de poder se acerba a su plataforma peligrosamente. En abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dios mecánico, abrió una compuerta que se encontraba en el centro de su metálico pecho, absorbiendo el devastador ataque sin problemas.

—Bien hecho, Señor Pisco— dijó Marrasq, su Ángel femenino de pelo lacio que cubría la mitad de su cara. A lo que la robótica divinidad respondió con una serie de pitidos inteligibles.

Mientras Ginbra y Mary se batían en combate, Sak se hallaba el suelo con heridas internas graves. Apenas había recibido dos golpes, pero fueron lo suficientemente devastadores para provocarle un daño terrible. A pesar de que Siuk había restaurado su poder, no podía darse el lujo de volver a autodestruirse. Aún tenía un último recurso, pero Brandy había sido explicita al prohibirle usar ese poder, y ciertamente no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de su maestra. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado tres minutos, por lo que su suplicio ya terminaría pronto.

Mary lanzó un poderoso rayo rojo de su dedo índice, el cual fue desviado con exagerada facilidad por parte de Ginbra.

—No me hagas reír, una técnica tan pobre no me hará nada—replicó el dios con confianza.

No obstante, Mary sonrió.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?—y en ese instante, el rayo rojo se impactó en la espalda de Ginbra, haciendo que este, estuviera envuelto en una esfera de electricidad roja.

— ¡Q…que ray…os!—dijó Ginbra mientras estaba parcialmente inmóvil debido a las violentas descargas eléctricas que estaba recibiendo.

—Sé que eso no te detendrá por mucho, pero al menos me dará el suficiente tiempo para encargarme de mi presa—anunció Mary, mientras acto seguido, asestaba un brutal codazo en el centro de la espalda de Sak, el cual aún seguía tendido en el piso.

Sak escupió un potente chorro de sangre, mientras Mary se recostaba delicadamente a su costado. La chica, entonces, le susurró al oído.

—Seguramente debes estar contando los segundos para que acabe el tiempo ¿verdad?, pues te tengo noticias. En el momento que entre a este ring, lance un discreto rayo destructor al reloj de arena para destruir el avance del tiempo.

Inmediatamente, Sak observo el reloj de arena y se sorprendió al corroborar que, en efecto, la arena estaba detenida.

—Y si pensabas en alertar al Gran Sacerdote sobre esto, ni te molestes. Porque él fue consciente de lo que hice—Añadió Mary con una sonrisa de maldad.

Sak comenzaba a sentir desesperación. No podía utilizar su autodestrucción porque el Sacerdote se lo había prohibido, y los golpes que había recibido lo habían dejado fuera de combate. Y sin el tiempo de su lado, el humano estaba francamente perdido.

"Señor Sak" dijó una voz en la mente del humano. El corpulento hombre miro con extrañeza a su alrededor. Buscando el origen de aquella voz, y ese momento, observo a su maestra, quien asintió con su cabeza. Sak recordó que los _Hakai-Shin_ y sus respectivos Ángeles asistentes pueden comunicarse de manera telepática.

"Brandy, ¿eres tú?" preguntó Sak de manera telepática, a lo que su maestra respondió con un escueto "si". El humano sintió un alivio al escuchar la voz de su Ángel asistente.

"Escuché lo que la Señorita Mary dijo" contestó Brandy con la mente. "No tiene otra opción Señor Sak. Debe usar la transformación".

Sak se alarmó ante la petición de su Maestra. "¿E…estas segura, Brandy? Fuiste muy clara con ese tema".

"Si" respondió Brandy. "Si no lo hace, Seguramente la Señorita Mary lo terminará matando".

Sak sintió un vacío en su estómago al escuchar la revelación de su Maestra. "¿Eso puede pasar?" Preguntó Sak con un dejo de temor en su voz.

"Si, y de hecho, ha pasado más veces de lo que imagina." Confirmó Brandy con un tono lúgubre. "Si la Señorita Mary no lo hace, es probable que el Señor Ginbra si lo haga. Así que por su bien, ¡utilice la transformación Señor Sak!"

En ese instante, una poderosa luz brillante cubrió el cuerpo adolorido de Sak; causando que Mary se levantara con una quemadura grave en su espalda.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Q…que me hiciste…? Te voy a…—pero la vampiresa quedó muda tras ver como el cuerpo del humano estaba levitando sobre los aires, envuelto en aquella cegadora luz.

Todos los presentes miraban con sorpresa a Sak, en especial el resto de _Hakai-Shin_.

— ¿Q…que es esa transformación, Calisay? —preguntó la niña mimo del Universo Catorce a su Ángel Asistente, el cual tenía la apariencia de un niño de doce años. Tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, y le caía alrededor de su rostro en forma de varios mechones blancos.

— ¿Yo que se?—contestó Calisay mientras se encogía de hombros—es la primera vez que veo algo así.

Finalmente, la luz que cubría el cuerpo de Sak, se desprendió de él como si se tratase de una especie de cascara. Dejando al descubierto la nueva apariencia del humano.

Su musculatura se había incrementado ligeramente, y su cabello revuelto había adquirido una tonalidad gris al igual que sus ojos. Y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un aura de color grisáceo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el humano se trasladó hacia la esfera eléctrica que tenía aprisionado a Ginbra. Y con un simple golpe de su dedo índice, la esfera de poder desapareció.

—Gracias por liberarme idiota—dijo Ginbra en el momento que iba a conectar una esfera de poder en el vientre de Sak, sin embargo, en un despliegue de velocidad cegadora, Sak le dio un leve, pero poderoso golpe con el filo de su mano en el hombro del pequeño dios; haciendo que este perdiera la conciencia al instante. Cayendo fulminado al suelo.

Mary fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver lo sucedido. No obstante, se abalanzó sobre el humano ferozmente, mientras recubría todas sus largas uñas con _ki_ divino morado.

Sak esquivaba todos los violentos ataques de la vampiresa sin ninguna dificultad, haciendo que esta, se enfadara más en la medida que fallaba todos sus ataques.

—Me gustaría jugar más contigo. Pero solo puedo mantener esta transformación por treinta segundos. —acto seguido, Sak cubrió su dedo índice con su nuevo _ki_ grisáceo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el humano dio un severo corte en la cara de la diosa pelirroja, que iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su pecho derecho. Partiendo en dos, la ornamenta circular.

La chica gritó encolerizada del dolor y la humillación. Al mismo que tiempo que su _ki_ iba decayendo por completo. Hasta que finalmente el reloj de arena anunció el final de la pelea con su _gong._


	15. 15 El vínculo

**CAPITULO 15:** **El Vínculo**

Apenas el reloj había anunciado el final de la pelea, la transformación de Sak desapareció, dejándolo completamente debilitado e incapaz de seguir en pie.

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos al haber presenciado aquella pelea, sobre todos los Ángeles Asistentes, quienes miraban con desdén a Brandy.

Tanto Vados como Rum se dirigieron a la plataforma para reclamar el cuerpo de sus respectivos discípulos. La atractiva Asistente de Ginbra, dio una serie de golpecitos leves en diferentes zonas estratégicas del pequeño cuerpo del dios, para que este, pudiera recuperar la conciencia.

Rum, por su parte, hizo lo contrario. Tuvo que darle un golpe certero en el hombro de la vampiresa para que cayera inconsciente, puesto que esta, estaba incontrolable debido a su furia.

Ambos Ángeles cargaron a sus discípulos en sus brazos, y antes de regresar a sus respectivas plataformas, dedicaron una mirada desdeñosa a Brandy.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho, hermana?—preguntó la Asistente de Ginbra con severidad.

—No te molestes, Vados—respondió Rum con una sonrisa de malicia. —Nuestro Padre se encargará de esto.

Y en ese instante, _Daishinkan_ se apareció al lado de Sak. Observándolo con detenimiento.

El humano, quien estaba virtualmente incapacitado debido a su fatiga, observó al Gran Sacerdote, y supo que ese era su final. A pesar de que el Padre de Brandy no emitía ningún tipo de _ki,_ Sak podía sentir las intenciones asesinas de este.

—Padre…—dijo Brandy al sentir las intenciones de su progenitor, sin embargo, _Daishinkan_ dedicó una mirada fulminante a su hija.

—Sabes muy bien que no tengo otra opción—contestó el Gran Sacerdote mientras elevaba su brazo izquierdo, dispuesto a erradicar a Sak de la existencia.

Pero en ese instante, el Rey Zeno comenzó a aplaudir vigorosamente. Todos los presentes se sumieron en absoluto silencio mientras contemplaban al Rey del Todo.

— ¡Wooooooooow!—exclamó el pequeño dios mientras seguía aplaudiendo. — ¡eso fue…fantástico!

El Rey Zeno levitó hasta donde se encontraba el humano tendido. Sin embargo, _Daishinkan_ le impidió el paso sutilmente.

—Majestad, Sak debe ser…—empezaba a decir el diminuto Sacerdote, cuando el Rey del Todo le ordenó con una seña que guardara silencio.

—Me estorbas, quiero ver al humano—dijo el máximo regente de todos los universos, a lo que _Daishinkan_ simplemente se apartó de su camino con tranquilidad. El Sacerdote había sido lo suficientemente sabio para obedecer a su creador, puesto que conocía la mirada caprichosa que tenía el Rey Zeno en ese momento. Una leve desobediencia desembocaría en su inmediata eliminación.

— ¡Peleaste muy bien! ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto!—dijo Zeno con una sonrisa cargada de inocencia.

Sak quería agradecerle el cumplido, sin embargo, era incapaz de emitir una sola palabra, por lo que emitió una serie guturales gruñidos.

— ¡Qué raro hablas!—espetó el Rey del Todo. —Tú eres su maestra, ¿verdad?— preguntó Zeno mientras señalaba a Brandy. La angelical chica se apresuró hacia la plataforma de pelea, y al llegar, se puso de rodillas ante el Rey.

—Así es, Su Majestad.

— ¿Ha cumplido el humano con su entrenamiento a cabalidad? —preguntó la pequeña divinidad.

—Sí, si lo ha cumplido, Su Majestad. —respondió Brandy.

— ¿El humano sabe a lo que se compromete como futuro dios destructor?—volvió a preguntar el Rey Zeno.

—Sí, si lo sabe, Su Majestad.

— ¿Sabe también que si no cumple con su deber, será exterminado junto con todo su Universo?

—Sí, si lo sabe, Su Majestad.

— ¡Perfecto!—contesto el Rey del Todo con alegría, y acto seguido una esfera de energía grisácea se materializo en la diminuta mano de Zeno. Tenía la forma de un átomo, con ráfagas de poder revoloteando alrededor de la bola. Y sin previo aviso, la esfera se introdujo en el pecho del humano.

Sak sintió como una descarga de inconmensurable poder destructivo recorría su cuerpo con violencia. En su mente, se arremolinaron una serie de visiones que el humano no comprendía del todo. Vio a treinta esferas de diferentes colores, y sobre estas, se encontraba el Rey Zeno, y detrás de él, _Daishinkan_ con treinta Ángeles. Y a continuación, doce esferas explotaron violentamente, quedando únicamente dieciocho. La explosión hizo que Sak abriera los ojos violentamente, y cuando lo hizo, quedó sorprendido por lo que miraba y sentía.

Su cuerpo ya no estaba cubierto por la túnica gris, sino que ahora iba vestido con el tradicional traje de un _Hakai-Shin_ , el cual en su caso, consistía de un pantalón holgado de color gris oscuro, ceñido con un cinturón de tela negro, del cual caía la ornamenta tipo delantal que llevaba grabado los mismos símbolos que el delantal de Brandy: tres triángulos inversos alineados verticalmente y dos círculos blancos pequeños, uno a cada lado del triángulo inverso de en medio. Sus pies iban vestidos con un par de botines color café, y ceñidos con una especie de anilla dorada a los tobillos.

Su dorso estaba completamente desnudo, salvo por los pectorales, los cuales estaban cubiertos por la ornamenta circular con franjas grises y negras que estaba alrededor de su cuello; en medio de la ornamenta había un triángulo inverso color naranja, con un circulo pequeño a cada lado. En sus muñecas habían aparecido un par de brazaletes altos y dorados. Y sus bíceps estaban adornados por una anilla dorada en cada brazo.

El humano tocó su ojo derecho, y constató que la cicatriz seguía ahí, pero su vista había vuelto. Al mismo tiempo, notó que su cabello había crecido considerablemente, puesto que ahora caía en mechones alrededor de su rostro. Y que este, había adquirido un tono ligeramente más claro. Ya no era negro azabache, sino más bien, gris oscuro.

Pero el cambio más notable, era sin duda su poder. Sak sentía como era dueño de un poder abismal que no parecía tener fin, tanto así que estaba seguro que podía destruir un Universo completo si se lo proponía.

Su cuerpo expedía un aura blanca, el cual se sentía en todas las plataformas.

—Uhh…veamos…—dijo el pequeño dios Zeno con tono pensativo—…te llamas Sak ¿verdad? —El humano asintió. —entonces, Sak te nombro como el dios destructor del Universo Trece.

Todos los dioses presentes inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo, salvo Ginbra y Mary, quienes estaban heridos.

El Sacerdote observaba a Sak con una mirada ligeramente fría, e inmediatamente se acercó al Rey Zeno para susurrarle algo al oído.

El humano se dirigió a su plataforma en donde Brandy, Gea y Siuk lo esperaban para felicitarlo.

—No esperaba menos de usted Señor Sak—le sonrió Brandy.

—Espero que nuestro Universo vuelva a su antigua gloria con tu ayuda, Sak. —suplicó Gea.

—Felicitaciones—replicó Siuk de manera cortante.

El hombre, que ahora era oficialmente un dios, sintió un sentimiento acogedor dentro de él, puesto que era la primera vez que alguien le mostraba apoyo.

Asimismo, trato de hacer caso omiso a las miradas y susurros juzgadores que se extendían por las otras plataformas. En especial por parte de los ángeles.

—Ohhh…está bien ¡hagámoslo!—respondió el Rey del Todo al comentario de su Sacerdote.

 _Daishinkan_ se aclaró la garganta y luego pronuncio:

—Atención divinidades de los Dieciocho Universos, ahora que nuestra Corte Celestial está completa, el Rey Zeno, en su magnífica y basta sabiduría, ha decidido finalmente poner fin al decrecimiento de nivel universal, mediante una medida especial…adelante Rey Zeno.

Inmediatamente, el pequeño Rey del Todo levanto su brazo derecho, y posteriormente cerro su puño. Acto seguido, una esfera de energía de colores variados, salió del pecho de todos los dioses presentes ahí. Causando una ola de confusión y miedo.

Sak se percató que la esfera que salía de él, era exactamente la misma que Zeno le había dado hace unos minutos.

—M…mi p…poder—susurró Gea al observar la esfera de color verde que había salido de ella.

—Brandy… ¿Qué nos está pasando?—preguntó Sak con extrañeza.

—Admito que no lo sé. —contestó la bella Ángel, mientras examinaba con curiosidad las esferas.

Todos los dieciocho _Kaio-Shin_ y _Hakai-Shin_ estaban perplejos al observar las esferas que habían salido de sus cuerpos.

— ¿Q…que está pasando, Gran Sacerdote?—preguntó Od, el _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Catorce.

—Tranquilos. Ya lo verán—respondió _Daishinkan_ con tranquilidad.

A continuación, Zeno repitió su movimiento anterior, esta vez, con su brazo y puño izquierdo. Y acto seguido, las esferas de poder de cada par de divinidades, se unieron.

La nueva esfera, que había resultado de la unión de la energía de Sak y Gea, tenía la fusión del color verde y gris. La _Kaio-Shin_ reconoció aquella esfera al instante.

— ¡Es nuestro universo!

—Muy bien visto, Gea. —felicitó _Daishinkan_.

Toda la Corte Celeste quedo estupefacta al comprobar que, en efecto, las esferas fusionadas se habían convertido en pequeñas réplicas de sus respectivos universos.

— ¡¿Q…que significa esto?!—preguntó Had.

—Paciencia. Ya falta poco—contestó el Sacerdote con parsimonia.

Finalmente, el Rey Zeno junto sus palmas, haciendo que las pequeñas replicas universales se dividieran en dos nuevamente, y posteriormente se volvieron a introducir en los cuerpos de todos los dioses.

Sak no notaba nada diferente en él. Su poder había regresado sin ninguna novedad, y su cuerpo tampoco parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto.

El nulo cambio en el poder de los dioses, hizo que se incrementara aún más, la confusión de todos los presentes.

—El proceso ya termino. —Anuncio el Sacerdote con solemnidad. —a continuación explicaré lo que acaba de pasar. El continuo decrecimiento del nivel universal se debe a la falta de coordinación entre los dioses creadores y destructores. Y no me refiero a sus trabajos, sino al nivel de sus vidas. Debido a la naturaleza del sus responsabilidades, los dioses creadores viven mucho más tiempo que los destructores. Esto hace que la vida fluya y crezca desmesuradamente sin ningún tipo de freno. O por el contrario, cuando un destructor asesina a su contraparte creadora por riñas personales, hace que la destrucción reine sobre la vida. Por tal razón, el Rey Zeno, en su infinita sabiduría ha decidido resolver ese problema de golpe. Sus vidas acaban de ser vinculadas. Por lo que, si uno muere, el otro también morirá.


	16. 16 Necrodarion

**CAPITULO 16:** **Necrodarion**

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la Corte Celeste. No obstante, pasados unos segundos, los dioses explotaron en rotundas protestas.

— ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿M…mi vida está vinculada con ella?!—preguntó el dios perico Alkermes, mientras señalaba a su joven _Kaio-Shi **n**_ de piel y _Mohicano_ rosados llamada Afrid.

— ¡E…esto es un ultraje!—replicó Anat, el _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Uno— ¿Cómo es posible que nuestras vidas divinas se vinculen con estos…salvajes?

— ¿Qué me has dicho?—preguntó Iwan, el dios destructor peludo— ¡Cuida tu boca _Kaio-Shin_ presumido! ¡Nosotros somos los afectados aquí! ¡Nuestras vidas acaban de ser amarradas a unos seres patéticamente débiles!

En un santiamén, una histeria colectiva se había apoderado del Salón Real, en donde los _Kaio-Shin_ y _Hakai-Shin_ discutían sobre a quienes le afectaba más, la controversial medida tomada por el Rey del Todo. Mientras que los Ángeles se limitaban a observar con indiferencia.

— ¿No están de acuerdo con mi solución?—preguntó el Rey Zeno con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz, e inmediatamente toda la Corte Celestial quedo en silencio.

—C…claro que no mi Señor—contestó un joven y apuesto _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Siete. —Simplemente esta noticia nos tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿O sea que no están de acuerdo?—preguntó Zeno con una mirada tan sombría, que hizo que los presentes se estremecieran.

—Su Majestad, si me permite…—intervino el _Namekusein_ destructor Arcoro, mientras se inclinaba—lo que mi compañero _Kaio-Shin_ quiso decir, fue que, en efecto, la noticia fue sorpresiva para nosotros. Pero no en el mal sentido, sino por el contrario. Ya que ahora tenemos la capacidad de maximizar nuestro desarrollo debido a que trabajaremos más conjuntamente.

El Rey Zeno observó de manera fija al _Namekusein,_ lo que hizo que este, comenzara a sudar intensivamente.

—Mmm… ¿y porque estaban peleando?—preguntó el diminuto dios con un tono aún más sombrío.

—P…p…porque cada uno de nosotros queremos sobresalir… y servirle de manera apropiada, y al estar vinculados, le serviremos por igual. Y no es que esté mal, es solo que nuestro ego, quiere ganarse su reconocimiento de manera individual, Su M…Majestad. —contestó Arcoro con la cabeza agachada. Incapaz de hacer contacto visual con su creador.

—Mmm…Esta bien—respondió el Rey con una sonrisa, haciendo que Arcoro suspirara de alivio. —Pero no quiero vuelvan a pelear por nimiedades así, o si no los destruiré.

— ¡SI!—contestaron al unísono todos los dioses presentes con una profunda reverencia de respeto.

—Excelente—intervino _Daishinkan_ con tranquilidad—Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado, pueden retirarse. —y acto seguido, materializó un báculo similar al de sus hijos, lo agitó, e inmediatamente los dioses fueron teletransportados, sistemáticamente de regreso a sus respectivos universos. Desapareciendo en el orden de su respectiva numeración universal. Empezando con el Universo Uno.

Cuando llego el turno del Universo Once, el Sacerdote se dirigió a Gea.

—Casi lo olvido, Universo Trece. Solamente cuentan con un Ciclo del Calendario del Rey para aumentar de nivel.

Gea casi se desmaya al escuchar aquel dato. Causando la burla de su archienemigo, el _Makaio-Shin_ Had

— ¡D…debe haber un error Gran Sacerdote! ¡Aún nos quedan dos ciclos!—contestó la _Kaio-Shin_ en tono suplicante, al mismo tiempo que el Universo Doce había sido teletransportado.

—Eso es cierto, Sin embargo, Sak ha demostrado ser particularmente habilidoso. Así que estoy seguro que será capaz de subir de nivel en ese tiempo.

Y antes de que Gea pudiera decir algo más, fueron teletransportados de regreso a su Universo.

OOO – OOO - OOO

Cuando las deidades del Universo Trece regresaron al Planeta Sagrado de Gea, las cuatro divinidades quedaron en silencio, ya que ninguno sabía que decir. No obstante, Sak fue el primero en hablar.

—S…supongo que esta situación, nos resuelve un problema ¿cierto, Brandy?

El Ángel Asistente de Sak le dedicó una mirada de confusión.

— ¿De qué habla Señor Sak?

—Tú me habías dicho que, cuando me nombraran oficialmente un dios destructor, tendríamos que buscar un planeta en donde habitar.

—Ah…si, ya lo recuerdo…pero, ¿Dice que ya encontró un planeta donde habitar?—Sak asintió.

—Este planeta.

Gea y Siuk abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa ante la solución del humano.

— ¿M…mi planeta?—preguntó Gea con inseguridad— ¿P…porque?

—Creo que es evidente ¿no lo cree?—Gea se ruborizó ante aquella respuesta—dado que nuestras vidas han sido vinculadas, nuestra mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir es viviendo lo más cerca posible. De esta forma, si un enemigo se atreviera a atentar contra su vida, yo lo interceptaría en el acto, y si yo salgo herido, Siuk me podrá sanar con sus magníficos poderes curativos.

Gea y Siuk intercambiaron miradas. Ellas querían rebatirle su posición al humano, pero lo que este decía, estaba lleno de lógica.

—P…pero ¿Qué hay de tu entrenamiento? Mi planeta no soportara esa brutalidad—rebatió Gea con preocupación.

—Eso no será un problema—contestó Brandy con tranquilidad. Acto seguido, la chica disparó una esfera blanca de su báculo, la cual se internó en el cielo verdoso del Planeta Sagrado. Una vez que la energía había salido de la atmosfera, explotó violentamente, revelando así, un nuevo satélite celeste de color grisáceo.

—¡¿C…creaste una luna?!—preguntó Siuk con gran sorpresa.

—No exactamente—respondió Brandy con un guiño—esa será la sala de entrenamientos del Señor Sak. Ahí es donde entrenaremos.

Gea observaba atónita la luna gris que Brandy había creado, y supo entonces, que no tenía otra opción.

—No tengo más remedio—contestó la _Kaio-Shin_ con resignación. —solo pido que no interrumpas nuestras sesiones de meditación.

Sak se encogió de hombros.

—No habrá problema. Después de todo, creo que es ahora cuando inicia mi trabajo como _Hakai-Shin._

En ese momento Gea recordó súbitamente que su Universo dependía de las destrucciones masivas que Sak tendría que hacer.

— ¿Ya iniciaran?—preguntó Gea con un dejo de tristeza al pensar en todas las vidas que Sak cegaría.

—Supongo que si—respondió Sak de manera tranquila—después de todo solo tenemos un año…quiero decir, un Ciclo del calendario del Rey.

Gea sintió un profundo abatimiento dentro de ella. Ya que no estaba acostumbrada a presenciar destrucciones de nivel galáctico.

— ¿Con quién empezaran?—preguntó la deidad creadora con tristeza.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta—admitió Sak mientras rascaba su cabeza— ¿Brandy?—agregó el humano para consultarle a su maestra.

La chica examino su báculo con su ojo derecho.

—Iniciaremos con el Planeta Vegeta—contestó Brandy con tranquilidad.

Gea y Siuk intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

—¡¿E…estas segura, Brandy?!—Pregunto Gea con gran alarma. — ¡ellos son una raza de gran nivel! ¡Destruirlos sería contraproducente!

—Me temo que ya no es así, Gea. —Contestó el Ángel con un tono sombrío. —Mientras el Señor Sak meditaba durante su entrenamiento en el Reino de la Nada, yo me dispuse a investigar la causa del descenso de nivel de este Universo. Y me temo que el problema es más grave de lo que creía.

Gea trago saliva con dificultad.

— ¿C…cual es el problema, Brandy?

—Es solo una hipótesis, pero hay un noventa y dos por ciento de probabilidad, de que el Universo Trece está siendo infectado por un Necrodarion.

Tanto Gea como Siuk se fueron de espaldas al escuchar el veredicto del Ángel. Y la _Kaio-Shin_ comenzó a lagrimear levemente.

—N…n…no puede ser… ¿p…porque a nosotros….p…porque?—decía Gea entre leve sollozos.

Sak sintió un dejo de compasión al ver el estado de su contraparte divina, no obstante, al mismo tiempo estaba confundido.

—No quisiera ser insensible, pero ¿Qué es un Necrodarion?—preguntó el humano con curiosidad.

—Es verdad, usted no lo sabe. —Respondió Brandy con una sonrisa. —Dígame algo Señor Sak, cuándo el Rey del Todo le dio parte de su poder, ¿tuvo alguna visión?

Sak recordó de golpe la extraña visión que había tenido e inmediatamente asintió con energía.

—Ahora que lo mencionas ¡Si, recuerdo haber visto unas treinta esferas explotando! ¡Fue muy extraño!—replicó el humano visiblemente confundido.

—Es natural—respondió Brandy con parsimonia. —cuando un dios destructor es investido, recibe una especie de "actualización" de información referente a la historia universal. Las treinta esferas que vio, representan los treinta Universos que había creado el Rey del Todo originalmente. Sin embargo, un día, el Rey se cansó de vigilar a tantos universos, por lo que simplemente, decidió eliminar a diez de ellos sin mayores contemplaciones. Quedando únicamente veinte Universos, e ignorando la abominación que había creado inconscientemente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sak aún más confundido.

—Cuando un Universo es borrado de la creación, no queda absolutamente nada, o al menos eso se creía. Puesto que posteriormente, se comprobó con horror que el Rey Zeno dejaba pequeños, pero inconmensurables rastros de su propio poder destructivo. El cual por sí solo, no es peligroso, pero si se fusiona a algo, se vuelve increíblemente abominable y devastador.

— ¿A qué se unió?—volvió a preguntar el humano con extrañeza.

—A lo único que queda cuando diez Universos son borrados por capricho. Se fusionó con los sentimientos negativos de las miles de billones de vidas que fueron apagadas sin previo aviso.

— ¿C…cómo es eso posible? ¿No se supone que, no queda absolutamente nada tras ser borrado?—preguntó Siuk inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

—Ahora así lo es. —Corroboró Brandy—Sin embargo, era la primera vez que el Rey del Todo cometía tal genocidio. Por lo que es natural que haya dejado ciertas particularidades intactas. Después de todo, los sentimientos de los seres vivos son increíblemente duraderos y poderosos. Ni el mismísimo Rey del todo pudo con ellos. Aun así, estos sentimientos se unieron al poder puro del Rey Zeno, creando de esta forma, una entidad meramente maligna y perversa llamada Necrodarion.

—Ya veo…pero ¿qué tiene que ver esa cosa con el Planeta Vegeta?—preguntó de nuevo Sak.

—El Necrodarion es una energía increíblemente negativa. Su simple presencia puede corromper la vida y la mentalidad de los seres vivos. Y desafortunadamente, el Planeta Vegeta fue de los primeros afectados por su presencia.

— ¿Q…que les sucedió?—preguntó Gea con un dejo de temor en su voz.

—Se convirtieron en una población de poderosos muertos vivientes…creo que los sobrevivientes los llaman "zombis".


	17. 17 El Planeta Zombie

**CAPITULO 17:** **El Planeta Zombi**

Sak y Brandy se dirigían al Planeta Vegeta a la velocidad de la luz dentro de una esfera de energía creada por el Ángel. El dios tenía la mano apoyada en la espalda de su maestra, mientras observaba el profundo vacío del espacio sideral que se extendía a las afueras de su esfera.

La mente de Sak estaba absorta en un solo pensamiento. La destrucción. Y es que no le había confesado a Brandy un pequeño secreto: jamás había matado a alguien en toda su vida, y ahora se dirigía a un planeta entero para destruirlo junto con las millones de vidas que habitaban ahí.

A pesar de haber sido odiado y repudiado durante toda su vida, el humano nunca se vio en la necesidad de matar a alguien. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la responsabilidad de salvar a su Universo, así que eso tendría que cambiar.

Sin previo aviso, Brandy detuvo la esfera transportadora, haciendo que Sak se tropezara con ella debido a los efectos de la inercia.

— ¿Q…que sucede, Brandy?—preguntó Sak mientras sobaba su cara— ¿ya llegamos?

Sin embargo, Brandy tenía el semblante ligeramente ceñudo, con la mirada fija en un punto de luz que se encontraba a su derecha. Por lo que Sak dirigió su mirada también, hacia el punto de luz que su maestra miraba con tanta curiosidad.

— ¿Qué miras, Brandy?

—Siento una poderosa energía oscura proveniente de esa luz. —contestó el hermoso Ángel mientras la señalaba con su delicada mano.

Sak miro aquel punto de luz con extrañeza, y pudo notar que se iba haciendo paulatinamente más y más grande.

— ¿Crees que sea el Necrodarion?—preguntó Sak con curiosidad.

—Técnicamente no. —Respondió la chica con tranquilidad—pero me temo que es un planeta que fue afectado por el.

—¡¿un planeta?!—replicó el humano visiblemente sorprendido, y acto seguido, entornó su vista lo más que pudo, y comprobó que en efecto, aquel punto de luz era un planeta que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.—¡¿Cómo es posible que se mueva así?!

—La energía maligna del Necrodarion es capaz de crear vida corrupta. Quizá ese fue un planeta sin vida, que estaba demasiado cerca de este ente. Y por tal motivo, mutó en la aberración que está ahí. —explicó Brandy mientras volvía a señalar al planeta.

Cuando Sak volvió a entornar su vista hacia el cuerpo celeste, sintió una corriente de escalofríos sobre su espalda. Ya que sobre la superficie del extraño planeta, habían aparecido un centenar de gigantescos y espeluznantes ojos de tamaños variados. Cuyas pupilas se habían fijado en el dios.

— ¿P…pero qué demonios?

— ¿Puede ver los escombros que hay en su atmosfera?—preguntó Brandy retóricamente—sin duda, ha estado destruyendo otros planetas a su paso.

—Entonces está decidido—replicó Sak mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho, el cual al abrirlo, liberó una pequeña esfera blanca y brillante que levito delicadamente hacia el planeta viviente.

En ese momento, en el polo sur del gigantesco mundo, apareció una titánica grieta que se extendía por todo su "ecuador" la cual al abrirse, asemejó a una monstruosa boca. La esfera de energía de Sak se internó tímidamente en aquella grieta, causando que el planeta viviente estallara en millones de pedazos.

Brandy desplegó una barrera que los protegió de la radiación y los escombros de la explosión.

—Felicidades Señor Sak. Oficialmente ha destruido su primer planeta.

El humano sonrió con desgana. Sabía que destruir un planeta sin vida que había mutado, a destruir un planeta con millones de vidas eran dos cosas considerablemente diferentes.

—Nunca creí que esa…"cosa" sería tan amenazante—reflexionó el humano refiriéndose al ente negativo.

—El Necrodarion es un oponente formidable, pero tengo plena confianza en sus habilidades, Señor Sak—le animó Brandy—después de todo, tiene la transformación del _Silver God_ a su disposición. Así que sigamos con nuestro camino. —y acto seguido, Brandy hizo aparecer la esfera transportadora, y juntos se internaron en las profundidades del Universo Trece hacia el Planeta Vegeta.

Mientras atravesaban el basto Universo, Sak tuvo de repente, una idea esperanzadora.

—O…oye Brandy ¿si matamos al Necrodarion, todos aquellos que fueron afectados por este, volverían a la normalidad?

—Me temo que no, Señor Sak. Para acabar con él, es necesario destruir toda su influencia. Incluyendo sus afectados.

—Hablas como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes—replicó el dios humano un tanto decepcionado– ¿acaso alguien ya le ha hecho frente?

—Así es. Los primeros Universos en haber sido infectados por el Necrodarion fueron el veinte y el diecinueve. Fue precisamente por eso que fueron borrados por el Rey Zeno.

— ¿Qué sucedió en esos Universos?

—En el Universo Veinte, el Necrodarion poseyó tanto al dios destructor como a mi hermana menor. Ambos, masacraron sin piedad a todo ser racional en su Universo. Incluso el _Kaio-Shin_ fue asesinado a manos de su contraparte. Cuando no hubo nada más que destruir, la pareja de divinidades destructores se trasladó al Universo Diecinueve, en donde tuvieron problemas para enfrentarse al _Hakai-Shin_ de ahí, el cual era el dios más avanzado en al arte egoísta de los dioses, el Ultra Instinto. Este dios mantuvo a raya a las divinidades poseídas, sin embargo, el Rey Zeno se percató de la lucha entre dioses, e inmediatamente se apersonó para poner orden. Pero cuando vio el estado de los dioses poseídos, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho, decidió destruir ambos universos en el acto.

— ¿O sea que destruyó al Necrodarion?—preguntó Sak con confusión.

—Eso se creía, pero todo apunta a que logró escapar de alguna forma. Pero eso será tema para otro momento. Ya hemos llegado.

De nuevo, Brandy detuvo la esfera transportadora, pero esta vez, se encontraban sobrevolando sobre un gigantesco planeta rojizo. Y Sak, volvió a sentir un golpe seco en su estómago. Había llegado la hora de destruir vidas.

Su hermosa Asistente hizo desaparecer la esfera con un elegante movimiento de su báculo.

—Cuando quiera, Señor Sak.

El dios humano volvió a apretar su puño, y al abrirlo, una esfera blanca idéntica a la anterior, se había materializado suavemente en su palma. Sin embargo, en su interior se estaba librando una batalla para no lanzar aquel devastador ataque. Y acto seguido, canceló el ataque ante una ligera sorpresa de Brandy.

— ¿Sucede algo, Señor Sak?

—Brandy…sabes muy bien que confió plenamente en ti, pero quisiera ver por mí mismo, el estado real de este planeta.

El Ángel observó profunda y detenidamente al dios. Luego sonrió.

—Como usted ordene, Señor Sak. —al instante, con la ayuda de su báculo, materializó la ya conocida esfera, y se internaron en aquel planeta rojizo.

Rápidamente llegaron a una gigantesca ciudad repleta de extraños y avanzados edificios en ruinas. El panorama parecía completamente apocalíptico. En donde incluso el cielo, estaba cubierto por nubes negras que cubrían un brillante sol rojo. Quizá debido a esto, la ciudad carecía por completo de algún tipo de naturaleza visible. Sobre la ciudad, encima de una colina, se erguía majestuosamente una extraña en imponente torre negra. Era el palacio real del Planeta Vegeta.

A medida se iban acercando a la ciudad en ruinas, notaron la presencia de los Sayayines, los cuales estaban agrupados en las plazas principales totalmente tranquilos, de hecho estaban simplemente parados sin hacer nada, ni siquiera hablar. Daba la sensación que eran estatuas vivientes. Tenían la piel completamente podrida y cubiertas de llagas en carne viva, todos tenían el cabello negro azabache al igual que sus colas; y todos tenían los ojos completamente blancos, desprovistos de pupila. Pero el rasgo más distintivo y perturbador, era la macabra sonrisa que estaba dibujada en todos y cada uno de los Sayayines infectados.

— ¿Por qué sonríen?—preguntó Sak mientras observaba incomodo a los Sayayines. — ¿es por el virus?

—No están infectados, Señor Sak. Están poseídos por el Necrodarion. —Contestó Brandy de manera sombría. —es por eso que sus apariencias han cambiado a esa horrenda forma. Los cuerpos mortales no pueden soportar el _Ki_ corrupto de este ente, y por eso se descomponen en vida.

Sak sintió un escalofrió al imaginar su planeta natal Tierra, siendo asolado de esta manera. Y no lo iba a permitir, entonces extendió su palma abierta, y agregó en tono solemne:

—Antes de la creación, viene la destrucción—a medida decía esto, el poderoso ki de la destrucción se iba acumulando de manera inconmensurable a sus espaldas, listo para erradicar aquel desafortunado planeta. Sin embargo, en el momento en que iba a lanzar aquel poder, una pequeña luz se encendió y apago rápidamente en el palacio real. Captando la atención del dios humano, lo que hizo que cancelara el poderoso ataque destructivo.

— ¿Pasó algo, Señor Sak?—preguntó Brandy con curiosidad.

—Vi una luz en aquella torre ¡debe haber alguien vivo!—y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, voló hasta la ventana del Palacio. Logrando ver a tiempo, a la causante de aquella luz.

Era una pequeña niña Sayayin, de al menos cinco años de edad, tenía su cabellera negra alargada, distribuida en mechones en formas de picos. Llevaba puesto un traje militar Sayayin con una elegante capa escarlata.

A pesar de ser una niña, y estar claramente asustada, observaba a Sak con unos desafiantes ojos negros. Adoptando una postura de combate.

—Hola pequeña—saludo Sak de manera tranquila. Lo que hizo que la niña se alarmara e inmediatamente llevara su dedo índice a su boca.

— ¡Guarda silencio!—susurró la niña con un tono de voz casi inaudible—¡¿acaso eres tonto?! ¡¿Quieres atraer a los zombis con tu ruido?!

Sak se sorprendió ante la petulancia de la pequeña. Pero al mismo tiempo le divertía el valor de aquella chica.

—L…lo lamento—se disculpó Sak con un susurro—No sabía que los zombis ubicaban a otros seres por el ruido.

— ¡Pues ahora ya lo sabes!—replicó la niña. — además ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¡Largate de mi habitación plebeyo!

— ¿plebeyo? ¿Quién te has creído niña malcriada?

—Soy la princesa de este planeta. Mi nombre es Bardack.


	18. 18 Posesión

**CAPITULO 18:** **Posesión**

— ¿Princesa?... Así que este planeta es regido por una monarquía también…—dijo Sak mientras pensaba en las similitudes que había en este planeta con su natal Tierra.

— ¿y ustedes quiénes son?—preguntó Bardack con tono autoritario y observando de pies a cabeza a los divinidades destructivas.

—Yo soy Sak, el dios destructor de este Universo, y ella es Brandy, mi Ángel Asistente y Maestra personal.

La pequeña Princesa observó durante unos segundos a la pareja de dioses, y luego procedió a cubrir su carcajada con ambas manos.

—Y…Ya veo. Ustedes deben ser los payasos del Circo Intergaláctico que vino hace unos meses… ¡qué mala suerte tienen! quedaron atrapados por la infección.

Brandy soltó una pequeña risita de diversión, mientras que Sak quedó perplejo ante la petulancia de la pequeña.

En el momento que iba a replicarle su posición a la chica. Un gigantesco Sayayin de dos metros de altura, había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta electrónica de esa habitación. Llevaba una armadura dorada con una elegante capa de color escarlata. La cual combinaba con los ojos verdes de aquel hombre. Tenía una barba tupida de color castaño al igual que su alargada y cuidada melena.

—Bardack ¿estás hablando sola? ¿Qué te he dich…—empezaba a decir aquel hombre, cuando se percató de la presencia de Sak y Brandy, lo que hizo que sin titubear en lo más mínimo, lanzara un poderoso rayo azul hacia los dioses.

Sak desvió aquel potente ataque con pasmosa facilidad, por sobre su hombro. Haciendo que el rayo se estrellara en el centro de la ciudad, ocasionando una demolerá explosión.

—Ese fue un ataque relativamente decente—contestó Sak mientras rascaba una oreja izquierda con despreocupación. Por otra parte, el corpulento Sayayin protegía con su cuerpo a la pequeña Bardack.

— ¡T…tu maldito! ¡¿Quién eres?!—Preguntó la masa de músculos con un dejo de temor en su voz.—¡¿eres l…la sombra?

Sak y Brandy intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

— ¿La sombra?—preguntó Brandy suavemente.

—S…si la cosa que se apodero de mi planeta—dijo el Sayayin masculino con un dejo de lamento en su voz.

—No, pero si he venido a encargarme de ella. Junto con tu planeta—respondió Sak ante el asombro y temor del Sayayin.

— ¿Sigues con eso de ser un dios destructor?—preguntó Bardack al mismo tiempo que se liberaba de la protección del Sayayin masculino. —ya para con eso. Dejo de ser gracioso hace un minuto.

El gigantesco Sayayin abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante el comentario de la pequeña Princesa.

—¡¿T…tu eres e…el _Hakai-Shin_ de este Universo?

Sak se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

—Así es. Y ella es mi Asistente y Maestra, Brandy—replicó mientras señalaba a su esbelta acompañante.

— ¿No caerás en su juego, verdad Papá?—preguntó la pequeña con una ceja arqueada.

—E…es imposible—replicó el Sayayin haciendo caso omiso a su hija— ¡la _Kaio-Shin_ Gea me dijo que esa figura no existía aquí!

—Vaya. Pareces llevarte bien con la creadora. —Replicó Sak cada vez más sorprendido— ¿Quién eres?

—S…Soy el Rey del Planeta Vegeta, mi nombre es Ónias. —contestó el corpulento Sayayin con una reverencia.

Y justo en ese instante, una horda de Sayayines Zombis se aproximaban rápidamente hacia el Palacio Real.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Los Zombis fueron alertados por la explosión! ¡Deben huir rápido! —gritó el Rey Onias con desesperación.

—Tranquilo…están en presencia de un dios. —espetó Sak con tranquilidad mientras materializaba una esfera purpura de energía destructiva en su palma derecha. La cual lanzó y pasó desapercibida entre el gentío de Zombis que venían volando hacia el Palacio. Cuando la esfera se situó justo al centro de la masa de Sayayines sin vida, comenzó a crecer hasta "absorber" a la nube de muertos vivientes, y luego explotó violentamente, dejando un gigantesco cráter en medio de lo que alguna vez fue, una ciudad avanzada. Destruyendo por completo a los Zombis voladores.

Tanto Onias como Bardack tenían los ojos abiertos como platos tras haber presenciado el devastador poder del _Hakai-Shin_.

— ¡I…increíble! ¡¿Este es el poder de un dios?! —preguntó con Sorpresa el Rey de los Sayayines.

— ¡I...impresionante! —murmuró Bardack con la quijada completamente abierta por la sorpresa.

No obstante, en ese momento, una serie de gigantescos y grotescos simios comenzaron a salir de los escombros situados alrededor del cráter. Rugiendo con violenta furia.

— ¿P…pero qué demonios…?—alcanzó a decir Sak al ver aquel pequeño ejército de monos— ¿acaso esto es obra del Necrodarion también?

—En cierto modo, si—contestó Brandy con tranquilidad—Los Sayayines son capaces de transformarse en gigantescos simios llamados " _Osarus"_ no obstante, requieren de la luna llena para hacer eso. Y dado que estamos a pleno día, es más que seguro, que el Necrodarion ha logrado influenciar la transformación a la fuerza.

— ¡E…esto es grave! ¡La transformación _Osaru_ es demasiado poderosa! —Anunció la pequeña Princesa con temor— ¡ni siquiera un dios podría contra una horda de ellos!

Sin embargo, Sak sonrió.

— ¿así que aún no me crees, eh? —e inmediatamente, Sak se dirigió hacia el centro del gigantesco cráter, con sus brazos entrecruzados detrás de su espalda. Cuando llegó, los simios comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre el dios humano.

Uno de ellos, lanzó un poderoso rayo rojo de su boca hacia Sak, quien simplemente esquivo el ataque, haciendo que este, se estrellara con otro simio.

Un mono de pelaje rojizo arremetió contra el dios intentando golpearlo sin tener éxito, ya que Sak esquivaba los ataques sin ninguna dificultad.

—Que lentos—dijo el humano mientras ahogaba un bostezo—ni siquiera tengo que usar La Doctrina Egoísta para enfrentarme a ustedes.

No obstante, un Simio había logrado atraparlo con sus dos gigantescos y musculosos brazos, aprovechando un descuido del dios. La gigantesca criatura observaba a Sak con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio, y luego, procedió a abrir sus monstruosas fauces con el objetivo de devorar al humano. Pero este, simplemente liberó su _Ki_ divino color purpura, haciendo que el Simio aullara del dolor, puesto que el aura divina había quemado sus manos.

Sak se elevó por encima de los furiosos Simios y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo.

—Ya me aburrí. Terminemos con esto. —acto seguido, una pequeña esfera amarilla se había materializado en su palma, la cual salió disparada rápidamente hacia el cielo.

Todos los Simios observaron con confusión la desaparición de la pequeña esfera de poder.

— ¡Desaparezcan!—susurró Sak mientras cerraba la palma de su brazo extendido, haciendo que la esfera que había lanzado, comenzara a disparar una ráfaga de potentes y devastadores rayos que masacraban a los simios bajo sus pies.

Cuando la lluvia aniquiladora había terminado, Sak contempló la inmensa horda de cadáveres de simios gigantescos que se hallaban extendidos por todos lados, completamente inertes.

No obstante, en el momento que el dios se disponía a regresar al Palacio Real, Sak pudo sentir un _Ki_ divino altamente maligno y destructivo que se había reunido en un punto en el oeste.

Cerca de un rascacielos que aún estaba en pie, apareció un gigantesco y musculoso simio de pelaje dorado y de ojos completamente negros como la noche.

El mono rubio emitió un poderoso rugido acompañado de un aura de _Ki_ oscura.

Sak observó al simio rubio y supo que ese mono, debía de ser la encarnación del Necrodarion en ese planeta.

—Finalmente das la cara—replicó Sak mientras adoptada una postura defensiva.

El simio abrió sus fauces, y en medio de ellas, una esfera de energía negra comenzó a materializarse, la cual salió disparada en dirección hacia Sak en forma de un poderoso rayo negro. Sak se disponía a devolverle ese ataque al Mono rubio, sin embargo, Brandy se interpuso entre el dios y el rayo negro, y con un elegante movimiento de su Báculo, desvió el poderoso ataque de oscuridad hacia el cielo del Planeta Vegeta. Haciendo que el ataque se esparciera, creando así un agujero negro que absorbía poco a poco, la superficie del Planeta.

—Yo podía encargarme de eso, Brandy—repuso Sak mientras expulsaba su _Ki_ divino destructivo para mantenerse a flote ante la enorme fuerza de succión del agujero negro.

—Me temo que en este caso, no—agregó Brandy mientras observaba a Sak con tranquilidad—la energía que ese Simio acaba de disparar, no es como la de los otros, se trataba de energía maligna de destrucción. Si ese rayo hubiera rozado alguna parte de su cuerpo, usted habría sido borrado de la existencia en el acto.

Sak trago saliva en señal de sorpresa ante aquella revelación de su Maestra.

— ¿P…pero como fue que tú lo desviaste fácilmente?

—Los Ángeles tenemos una estructura celular diferente a la de ustedes. No podemos ser borrados por energía de destrucción.

—Ya veo…entonces dejame intentar esto. —dijo Sak mientras aumentaba su _Ki_ divino hasta que su cuerpo fue completamente cubierto por un brillo blanco. El cual al disiparse, revelo que el cabello, los ojos y el aura de Sak se habían tornado completamente plateados.

El simio rubio disparo otro poderoso rayo de oscuridad, pero esta vez, Sak extendió su palma derecha y tranquilamente susurró:

— _Hakai_ —e inmediatamente, tanto el Rayo de oscuridad como el Simio Rubio, se desintegraban en el aire debido al enorme poder que había desplegado el dios.

Incluso el mismísimo Sak se había sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer.

—No debería de sorprenderse, Señor Sak. Es natural que haya alcanzado este nivel—dijo Brandy con una sonrisa—su transformación del _Silver God_ es ahora, unas diez veces más poderosa de lo que era antes de que el Rey Zeno le otorgara el poder divino de la destrucción. No obstante, aún no la domina al cien por ciento, por lo que estimo que apenas le quedan unos segundos antes de que vuelva a su forma normal. Le sugeriría se encargue de eso, antes de volver a la normalidad—agregó Brandy mientras señalaba el agujero negro que estaba absorbiendo al planeta lentamente.

Sak cerró sus ojos, se concretó, y luego abrió sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo que una onda de choque destructiva saliera de allí, destruyendo por completo al agujero negro. Acto seguido, volvió a su forma base entre jadeos de cansancio.

— ¡I…increíble! ¡¿Todo ese inconmensurable poder…es mío?! —preguntó Sak mientras examinaba sus manos.

Brandy observaba detenidamente a su discípulo.

—Así es, y por lo tanto tiene un gran deber con este Universo. Creo que he llegado a conocerlo bien, Señor Sak, y por tal razón, estoy segura que no planea destruir al Rey Onias ni a la Princesa Bardack… ¿verdad?

Sak se sonrojó ligeramente ante la sagaz deducción de su Maestra, por lo que simplemente se limitó a carcajear nerviosamente. Sin embargo, Brandy mantenía un semblante serio.

—El Universo Nueve, es actualmente el Universo con el nivel de mortales más bajo de entre los dieciocho universos, seguido del nuestro ¿y sabe porque es? —pregunto Brandy de manera retorica—porque su _Hakai-Shin,_ el Señor Sydra, es un dios inseguro a la hora de destruir. En verdad espero que usted no siga ese camino, Señor Sak.

El humano hubiera preferido que el Necrodarion lo destruyera, antes de decepcionar al único ser que no le había demostrado repulsión.

—B…Brandy, destruir a la raza Sayayin es contraproducente para nuestro nivel, por eso quería rescatar este linaje para que eventualmente, resurjan y aumenten nuestro nivel. No me malinterpretes, aun planeo destruir este Planeta.

— _¿Entonces me buscabas, "humano"?_ —dijo una voz gutural que hizo que Sak y Brandy voltearan a sus espaldas para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Y se sorprendieron al comprobar que se trataba del Rey Onias. Con la piel llena de llagas, los ojos completamente en blanco y una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿O…Onias? —preguntó Sak con extrañeza—No. ¡Tú no eres Onias!

— _¡Bingo! No eres un completo imbécil después de todo._ —Replicó el poseído Onias con sorna— _Así que los rumores eran cierto. El Universo Trece finalmente tiene un dios destructor. Desafortunadamente ya es tarde. Demasiado tarde._

— ¿De qué hablas maldito? —respondió Sak con una latente ira creciente en su interior. — ¿Dónde está Bardack?

— _¿Bardack? ¿Te refieres a la mocosa molesta? Me estorbaba_ —contestó Onias mientras lanzaba un objeto redondo a Sak.

El humano sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su ser, cuando comprobó que aquel objeto redondo, se trataba de la cabeza de la Princesa de los Sayayines.


	19. 19 Planeta en peligro

**CAPITULO 19:** **Planeta en Peligro**

Sak se tranquilizó, y en un acto de velocidad divina, se trasladó a la habitación de la Princesa, en donde posó la cabeza de la niña, suavemente sobre su cama, luego, en otro despliegue de velocidad, asestó una devastadora patada en la cara del poseído Rey Onias. Dislocándole por completo la cabeza.

No obstante, el Sayayin maligno se elevó por los aires, reacomodándose la cabeza con un desagradable crujido.

— _¿Qué sucede humano? ¿No deberías estar agradeciéndome por haber hecho tu trabajo?_ —espetó el poseído con una voz gutural mientras sonreía.

Sin embargo, Sak observaba con fiereza al demacrado Onias. En su mente solo había una cosa: destruirlo. Así que rápidamente, disparo una esfera de energía destructiva hacia el Sayayin Zombi, el cual atajó el ataque con una mano.

— _Así que esto es la energía de destrucción ¿eh?_ —dijo el Onias poseído mientras analizaba la esfera purpura de energía. Acto seguido, apretó su puño y la energía se evaporó por completo. — _Así luce la verdadera destrucción_ —añadió el Sayayin mientras materializaba una esfera de oscuridad pura en la misma palma.

—Señor Sak…esa energía es peligrosa. —dijo Brandy con un dejo de preocupación en su voz. —Dado que no puede usar su transformación, le sugiero que utilice su arma.

Al principio, Sak no comprendía a lo que se refería su Maestra, hasta que finalmente recordó que, durante su entrenamiento, Brandy le había comentado que aparte del aumento de su poder, se le iba a conferir un arma especial. La cual generalmente era meramente simbólica, puesto que los dioses no necesitan de ningún tipo de arma. No obstante, el arma era forjada por el mismísimo Gran Sacerdote, por lo que su utilidad era innegable.

— ¡¿Cómo la obtengo?!—preguntó Sak con apremio al ver que su oponente se disponía a lanzar su ataque contra él.

—En este caso, yo le ayudare—contestó Brandy mientras agitaba su báculo con un movimiento elegante. Haciendo que en la mano del dios humano, se materializara una gigantesca hacha de un metro y medio de largo, con ornamentos dorados y un elegante mango de platino.

Sak contemplaba con asombro, la magnífica arma que tenía en su mano. Y pudo comprobar que era inusualmente pesada, ya que incluso para él, que era un dios, le costaba un poco de esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio de esa hacha en su mano.

— _Debe ser una broma_ —replicó el Sayayin maligno con sorna. — _Esa estúpida cuchilla no te ayudara en nada_ —añadió mientras lanzaba la poderosa energía oscura al humano.

Sak sintió un enorme poder que emanaba de su arma, y como este, se unía junto a su propio _ki_ divino, convirtiéndose así, en una extensión más de su cuerpo.

Cuando la esfera de oscuridad estuvo a punto de impactar al dios destructor, este, en un acto reflejo casi involuntario, agitó su hacha para despedazar la energía oscura por completo, hasta el punto de extinguirla totalmente.

El Sayayin poseído abrió levemente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, la cual trato de disimular con una falsa carcajada malévola.

— _Me asombras humano, admito que no sabía que tenías un as bajo la manga, pero aun así no es suficiente. —_ en ese momento, Onias se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Sak, pero este, utilizando su velocidad divina, se había situado justo detrás del Sayayin oscuro.

— _Que…_ —empezó a balbucear Onias, cuando se percató de la enorme herida horizontal que se extendía alrededor de su torso. Acto seguido, una serie de violentos chorros de sangre comenzaron a brotar de ahí, como si se tratase de una grotesca fuente.

Sak procedió a tocar la espalda de Onias con su dedo índice izquierdo, y al hacerlo, la mitad del cuerpo superior del Sayayin se desprendió de su parte inferior. El dios destructor lo había partido a la mitad con su hacha a una velocidad divina.

Apenas la parte superior del Sayayin se empezaba a precipitar al vacío, Sak extendió su palma diciendo:

— _¡_ Desaparece _!_ —una esfera de energía purpura salió de su palma, para estrellarse directamente en el cuerpo de Onias. El cual emitió un brillo oscuro mientras su cuerpo era desintegrado lentamente.

— _Si…te he subestimado… un error que no volveré a cometer_ —decía Onias con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se iba desintegrando. — _me pregunto si habrán más seres como tú en tu planeta tierra…supongo que no pierdo nada con averiguarlo ¿no lo crees?_ —y acto seguido, se evaporó de la existencia.

Un atisbo de sorpresa se había apoderado del rostro de Sak. Puesto que el Necrodarion había elegido a la Tierra, como su próxima víctima.

— ¡Brandy, tenemos que ir a la Tierra ahora!—ordenó Sak, pero en ese instante, en su interior surgió una pregunta difícil de responder: "¿Por qué?".

Desde su nacimiento, había sido repudiado y maldecido por todos los que conocía. Apenas alguien lo miraba, se encendía un odio corrosivo en ellos hacia él. Por tal motivo, Sak nunca desarrollo ningún vínculo afectivo con ningún ser. Su corazón, se había blindado ante los sentimientos, por lo que la destrucción de su planeta le daba igual.

O al menos, eso creía hasta que conoció a Brandy. La hermosa asistente divina le había demostrado que la dulzura existía. Ella había sido el primer ser, en no odiarlo, y en tratarlo de una manera que Sak jamás había experimentado.

Algo en el humano había cambiado. Su corazón se estaba descongelando poco a poco, y eso lo motivaba de algún modo, a hacer lo correcto. Que en este caso, era salvar a su propio planeta; por el bien del Universo Trece.

Brandy se acercó delicadamente hacia Sak.

— ¿Esta seguro que quiere enfrentarse al Necrodarion tan pronto?—preguntó el ángel con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz—Si va a la Tierra ahora, es probable que se enfrente a la verdadera forma de él. Y aún es muy pronto para usar su transformación del _Silver God._

Sin embargo, Sak la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—Estoy al consiente de mi situación actual, sin embargo, los humanos del planeta Tierra no son unos peleles. Con su ayuda, podríamos hacer frente al Necrodarion hasta que pueda utilizar mi transformación.

Brandy observó detenidamente a su discípulo, y suspiró.

—Confiare en su confianza, Señor Sak—replicó Brandy con un guiño que hizo que Sak sintiera un hormigueo en su estómago.

— ¡V…vámonos ya!—ordenó el dios destructor, mientras era incapaz de ocultar su enrojecimiento ante la bella ángel.

—Aún falta algo, ¿recuerda?—dijo el Ángel mientras señalaba el horizonte del Planeta Sayayin.

Sak tardo unos segundos en comprender a lo que se refería su maestra, y cuando lo recordó, observo el palacio Sayayin, en donde una de sus habitaciones albergaba la cabeza de la difunta princesa. Sintiendo un malestar al recordar su incapacidad de salvarla.

Sak extendió su brazo derecho y pronuncio:

—Antes de la creación, viene la destrucción—a medida iba pronunciando estas palabras, una inmensa esfera de energía similar a un sol se iba materializando a sus espaldas—Desaparece de la existencia para dar paso a una nueva vida… ¡ _Hakai—_ acto seguido, el pequeño sol impacto la superficie del planeta Sayayin, creando una destrucción en cadena que hizo que el astro celeste desapareciera de la existencia.

Sak y Brandy contemplaban la supernova que se había creado, a través de la seguridad de la esfera transportadora.

—Ya he cumplido con mi misión, es hora de irnos.

Brandy accionó su báculo e inmediatamente se internaron en la oscuridad del espacio sideral, con dirección al planeta natal de Sak.

OOO-OOO-OOO

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Sagrado del Universo Trece, Gea se encontraba en un estado de meditación, mientras levitaba en el aire; expulsando una gran cantidad de _Ki._

Siuk observaba con sorpresa a su maestra, ya que era la primera vez que sentía que emanaba tal cantidad de poder.

—Meditar no te hará daño, Siuk—dijo Gea con un claro tono de reproche en su voz, mientras aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Lo que hizo que su aprendiz se sonrojara.

—S…siempre he querido hacerlo, pero usted sabe…he estado muy ocupada…

—Mentir si te hará daño—replicó la Gran _Kaio-Shin,_ a lo que Siuk se apresuró a contorsionar su cuerpo en una profunda reverencia en señal de disculpas.

— ¡Lo siento, Maestra!—gritó la joven Siuk con nerviosismo—Es solo que…con todo lo que nos ha pasado…no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

En ese instante Gea dejo de meditar y se acercó a su discípula.

—Precisamente por eso debías meditar. No hay mejor manera de conseguir la paz, que mediante la meditación… a parte que, como futura _Kaio-Shin_ debes lograr tener un cierto nivel de poder. El cual no conseguirás, si continúas así.

— ¡Como usted diga, Maestra! ¡No volverá a suceder!—replicó Siuk con un tono de voz que rayaba en el grito. Lo cual hizo que Gea introdujera su dedo meñique en una de sus orejas puntiagudas.

—No hay necesidad de gritar…ven, acompañame a meditar.

Pero justo en el instante que Gea se disponía a levitar de nuevo, una figura rectangular de tono semi transparente, se había materializado justo sobre las divinidades.

— ¡Es un cubo transportador!—anunció Siuk con emoción. A lo que Gea corroboró asintiendo seriamente.

El cubo comenzó a descender delicadamente sobre la superficie del Planeta Sagrado, y cuando terminó de aterrizar, este se abrió. Revelando al trio creador y destructor del Universo Catorce como sus tripulantes.

—Saludos Gea—saludo Od, el anciano y experimentado _Kaio-Shin_ del Universo Catorce. —hemos venido a buscar a tu contraparte, Sak.


	20. 20 Los dos Reyes

**CAPITULO 20:** **Los dos Reyes**

Gea y Siuk contemplaron con sorpresa a las deidades del Universo Catorce. Incapaces de ocultar su sorpresa puesto que, la visitas inter universales entre dioses, era cualquier cosa, menos común.

—Od… ¿b…buscas a Sak? ¿p…puedo preguntar porque?

—La verdad…es ella quien lo busca—el anciano _Kaio-Shin_ señaló con desgana a su pequeña contraparte, la _Hakai-Shin_ Cassis; la niña de coletas azules y con apariencia de mimo. Quien en ese momento se encontraba contemplando con sorpresa el paisaje del Planeta de Gea.

—¡¿Estas poniendo atención?!—preguntó Od con furia, al ver a la niña distraída.

— ¡Ay! No me grites. —dijo la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se tapaba sus oídos de manera exagerada.

—Ya, ya…todo está bien, Señorita Cassis. —Consoló el pequeño Ángel Asistente, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su discípula—El Señor Od está cansado después de haber hecho este viaje largo.

— ¡No, no es cierto! ¡Siempre me está gritando!—replicó la niña mientras sacaba la lengua al _Kaio-Shin_

— ¿Sera porque eres una niña caprichosa e insoportable?—respondió Od de manera sarcástica.

Cassis empezó a llorar de manera frenética, al mismo tiempo que Calisay, su Ángel asistente, la consolaba con un tímido abrazo.

Gea y Siuk intercambiaron miradas de asombro mientras presenciaban aquella particular escena.

—Perdoname por interrumpir tu meditación, Gea—dijo Od de manera educada—pero francamente, no aguantaba más la necedad de Cassis.

—C…claro, no hay problema—respondió Gea visiblemente pasmada.

—Veras, desde que ella presenció la transformación del joven Sak en el combate ceremonial, no ha parado de insistir en que ella también quiere transformarse así. El joven Calisay ha informado que no sabe cómo hacerlo, y obviamente yo tampoco. Así que hemos venido para implorar la ayuda de tu contraparte…y tal vez así, tener un poco de paz.

Gea se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Ya que ella suponía que la transformación de Sak, era usual entre los dioses destructores, por lo que a ella no le había parecido extraño.

— ¡SI! ¡Quiero saber cómo alcanzar esa transformación!—dijo Cassis al mismo tiempo que se había acercado a Gea al punto de que sus narices casi se rosaban. La _Kaio-Shin_ pudo ver claramente que los ojos verdes de aquella niña de piel pálida, estaban cargados de emoción y entusiasmo. Olvidándose que hace unos momentos estaba llorando en lágrima viva.

—C…claro—contestó Gea totalmente turbada ante el extraño cambio emocional de la chica.

—¡¿En verdad nos ayudara?!—preguntó el pequeño Calisay mientras adoptaba la misma postura que su discípula Cassis. Con su misma emoción y entusiasmo.

—S…seguro—respondió Gea de manera confundida. Ya que el comportamiento de ese Ángel, era incluso más inusual que el de Cassis. Puesto que todos los Ángeles que ella conocía, eran completamente formales y refinados.

—Solo hay un pequeño contratiempo. —Añadió Gea—Sak se está encargando de una anomalía Universal, por lo que no está aquí.

— ¿Una anomalía?—preguntó Od extrañado.

—Si. Al parecer, estamos infectados por un Necrodarion.

El semblante de Od se endureció y adoptó una expresión de severidad.

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que acabas de decir, Gea?

La _Kaio-Shin_ observó un tanto extrañada a su colega del Universo Catorce y se limitó a asentir levemente.

— Brandy, El Ángel asistente de Sak, confirmo que así es.

En ese momento, Od sintió una oleada de terror y nerviosismo que hizo que se tumbara al suelo.

— ¡CASSIS, CALISAY…DEBEN AYUDAR A SAK!—gritó el anciano con terror.

No obstante, Cassis observaba a su contraparte con un ojo arqueado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando cierto?—replicó la chica seriamente—No pienso ir, a parte que él debe ser capaz de enfrentarse al necromormon o lo que sea eso, por sí mismo.

Inmediatamente, Od se puso en pie y sujeto a Cassis por la ornamenta circular de su pecho.

—Escuchame bien, mocosa. Eres una niñata que no tiene idea del peligro que esa cosa representa para la existencia misma—Dijo de manera airada—He soportado durante siglos tus caprichos y exigencias y nunca he dicho nada. Pero ahora, te exijo que vayas y te cerciores que el Necrodarion sea destruido.

— ¿Y que si no quiero?—resopló la chica de manera impertinente.

—Te puedes olvidar del Pastel de Zarzamoras que te iba hacer hoy.

La chica palideció aún más y su rostro caprichoso adoptó el miedo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Replicaron Cassis y Calisay al unísono— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Od! ¡Lo prometiste!—contestó la niña mimo al borde de un colapso berrinchudo.

—Pues si Sak no triunfa. ¡No habrá más Zarzamoras ni nada más en la existencia!

Cassis chasqueo sus dientes y observó a su Ángel asistente.

— ¿En verdad es tan peligrosa esa cosa?

El pequeño Calisay se encogió de hombros.

—Escuche a papa mencionarlo una vez, pero no puse atención.

La chica arrugó se rostro como si estuviera librando una demoledora batalla interna. Decidiendo que hacer, hasta que finalmente lo resolvió.

—Está bien—contestó de mala gana la chica. —pero quiero dos pasteles en lugar de uno…vámonos Calisay, salgamos de esto pronto.

Y acto seguido, el pequeño Ángel accionó su báculo y ambas deidades se internaron en las profundidades del Universo Trece.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Mientras tanto, Sak y Brandy habían llegado a la órbita del planeta Tierra. El humano contempló aquel paisaje con nostalgia. Su maestra le había explicado que, debido a las distancias recorridas, más la distorsión del tiempo en el Reino de la Nada y la dimensión del Rey; en su planeta natal habían pasado ya, cerca de siete años desde que el abandonó la Tierra para convertirse en un dios. Aunque para él, pareciera como si solo hubiera pasado un fin de semana a lo mucho.

— ¿Esta listo señor Sak?

— ¿De qué hablas, Brandy?

—Es probable que el Necrodarion ya haya llegado, y haya convertido a todo el planeta en esclavos, por lo que no tendría más remedio que destruirlo.

No obstante, Sak replicó con una sonrisa de confianza.

—No subestimes a los terrícolas, Brandy. Eso es un gran error.

Brandy observó a Sak levemente sorprendida, y luego de accionado su báculo, ambas deidades se adentraron en la atmosfera de la Tierra. Tras unos segundos dentro del planeta, pudieron distinguir numerosos edificios que, fácilmente superaban los trescientos metros de altura, rodeados por decenas de gigantescas y avanzadas naves voladoras que sorprendieron al mismísimo Sak.

—I…impresionante. Han avanzado mucho en este corto periodo de tiempo.

—Si. Demasiado—corroboró Brandy de manera suspicaz.

No tardaron mucho tiempo para ubicar el edificio más imponente de todos, el cuartel general que también fungía como palacio real. Apenas habían aterrizado en la plataforma de naves, cuando un torrente de soldados se amontonaba alrededor, apuntándoles con avanzadas armas.

— ¡Quietos!—ordenó un soldado de melena azabache que parecía ser el líder— ¿C…cómo es posible que no hayan sido detectados por nuestros rastreadores de _ki_?

Sak y Brandy observaban aquella situación de manera tranquila y relajada.

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos siete años—replicó Sak mientras examinaba el entorno del planeta— ¿Qué pasó en este tiempo, chicos?

— ¡Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí!—espetó el soldado de manera airada— ¡Respondan! ¿Cómo hicieron para pasar desapercibidos ante los rastreadores? ¡Es la tecnología más avanzada del universo!

Brandy soltó una risita casi burlona.

—Nuestros _ki_ no pueden ser detectados por nada o nadie que no sea un dios.

En el acto, el soldado disparó una potente bala de plasma hacia la cara de Brandy, pero Sak con su agilidad, lo detuvo sin problemas. No obstante, la bala de le había causado un ligero escozor en su mano.

—Parece que el gran desarrollo de este planeta, se obtuvo sacrificando los modales—espetó Sak con el semblante completamente serio.

Todos los soldados presentes quedaron estupefactos ante la acción de Sak, ya que era la primera vez que alguien detenía una de esas balas ileso.

— ¡E…es imposible!—rugió uno de los soldados— ¡la bala de plasma debió haber desintegrado su mano y luego la cabeza de esa chica!

— ¿Q…que demonios son ustedes?—replicó el soldado melenudo con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Sak se acercó lentamente hacia el soldado, evadiendo todas y cada una de las balas que los demás soldados le disparaban.

— ¿P…porque no le damos?—preguntó un soldado con terror en su voz.

— ¿Acaso es un fantasma?—aventuró otro soldado.

Sak finalmente había llegado donde el líder melenudo, y sin mucho esfuerzo le arrebató su avanzado rifle para examinarlo con cuidado, mientras las balas parecían atravesarlo.

—Es una fina pieza de mecánica avanzada—dijo Sak mientras la miraba con aire fascinado—que lastima que un inepto sea el que la use. —Sak estrelló el rifle en la cabeza del soldado dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

—¡C…código Omega! ¡Repito, código Omega!— anunció un soldado a través de un comunicador en su reloj— ¡unos peligrosos sujetos han llegado al palacio!

Casi al instante, un sujeto rapado con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y vestido con una magnifica armadura dorada, se había apersonado a aquel lugar.

— ¿Cuál es el alboroto?—preguntó el sujeto con aire de superioridad

— ¡General Rahl!—contestaron los soldados casi al unísono.

— ¿Rahl?—replicó Sak extrañado al ver aquel soldado dorado frente a el— ¿ahora eres un general?

El general ignoró a Sak y a una velocidad de vértigo, se posicionó justo detrás del dios para darle un golpe letal al cuello, pero el instinto de Sak, hizo que esquivara el ataque y atrapara la mano de Rahl con facilidad.

—Te has vuelto bueno ¿eh, Rahl? Por poco y me desnucas

—N…no te dirijas a mí con esa familiaridad—replicó el general mientras trataba de zafarse del dios con dificultad. — ¿Quién demonios eres?

— ¿Siete años fueron suficientes para que te olvidaras de mí? Soy yo, Sak.

Tanto Rahl como los soldados presentes se sorprendieron de escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¿S…Sak? ¿El desertor? —preguntaron algunos soldados.

—Vaya. Veo que mi popularidad sigue vigente.

— ¿Q…que haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?—contestó Rahl de manera sorprendida.

—A salvarlos de la extinción.

Después de un rato de que Sak esclareciera escuetamente el motivo de su visita, Rahl procedió a dirigirlo al salón real donde estaban los Tronos Galácticos; puesto que en los últimos siete años, la Tierra era gobernada por dos reyes.

—Nunca creí que Crono aceptara compartir el trono—dijo Sak mientras caminaban por un pasillo que conducía al salón.

—Después de que te fueras hace siete años, las cosas fueron reorganizadas—dijo Rahl en tono solemne—Nos alertaron de una gran amenaza, y por tal razón, nos vimos en la necesidad de tener dos reyes.

— ¿Una gran amenaza?—preguntó Sak con interés

Rahl asintió.

—La Reina te lo explicará mejor. —en ese momento, el general abrió la compuerta del salón real, en donde ahora, se erguían dos imponentes tronos tecnológicos en lugar de uno.

Crono, el antiguo Comandante de Sak, se encontraba de espaldas revisando un mapa holograma del espacio.

—Creí que fui claro, Rahl—espeto el Comandante en tono mordaz—No quiero interrupciones de nadie.

—Por lo visto, sigues siendo un completo patán ¿verdad, Crono?

Aquel comentario hizo que el Comandante girara su cabeza rápidamente para observar y ejecutar al insolente, pero al ver que se trababa de Sak, el humano pelirrojo cayo de bruces al suelo con un claro atisbo de terror en su rostro.

— ¡S…Sak! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Pero antes de que el humano tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, el techo del salón real se abrió, y una figura entró rápidamente aterrizando a la par de Crono.

—Escuché que los soldados del palacio activaron el código Omega. —Anunció la mujer con un tono ligeramente robótico— ¿Se puede saber que…? ¡TU!—añadió la mujer con furia al ver y reconocer al dios destructor.

Sak observó la mujer con curiosidad. Su cuerpo era mitad máquina y mitad carne de piel blanca. La parte izquierda de su cara era completamente robotizada con el ojo rojo brillante. Iba vestida con el mismo traje de Crono, una armadura de platino de cuerpo entero y una elegante capa morada, la cual revelaba que su brazo izquierdo era completamente metálico.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso ya nos conocemos?—preguntó Sak confundido.

— ¡Maldito! ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!—espetó la mujer mientras transformaba su brazo izquierdo en un cañón laser a punto de disparar una demoledora energía azul.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Icell?—preguntó Crono a la mujer con furia—Si disparas el cañón aurora, no solo mataras a Sak sino que nos mataras a todos.

—Es un pago justo por mi humillación—anunció la mujer mientras disparaba la poderosa energía azul a Sak, el cual simplemente agitó su palma derecha destruyendo el ataque de la mujer ciborg sin problemas.

— ¿Dijiste Icell?—preguntó Sak mientras se rascaba la cabeza con despreocupación—ese nombre me suena…

—Es la emperatriz de los demonios del frío, Señor Sak—respondió Brandy con tranquilidad—Según recuerdo, fue la mujer que venía a conquistar este planeta y que usted derrotó con su versión imperfecta del _Hakai._

Sak lo recordó al instante, y observo a Icell con sorpresa descarada.

— ¡Es cierto! Creí que te había derrotado.

No obstante, tanto Icell como los demás miembros presentes en la habitación, aún estaban con la boca abierta en señal de estupefacción, al ver como Sak había destruido con facilidad, la energía devastadora de mundos de la ciborg.

— ¿C…conquistarlos dices?—replicó Icell tras componer la compostura— ¿En verdad crees que me interesaba conquistar un patético planeta subdesarrollado?

Sak y Brandy intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

—Vine a este planeta, porque era el único lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer una alianza.

— ¿Alianza?—preguntó Sak.

—Mi poder y mi influencia a través de todo el universo era incomparable. En verdad era la emperatriz de todo. Pero un día, toda mi red de planetas comenzó a morir sin previo aviso. Al principio no le di importancia, pero cuando el planeta de mis soldados especiales, los Sayayin, cayó presa de un extraño virus, supe de inmediato que aquello no era normal. Así que rápidamente busque el origen de mi problema y lo encontré. Una abismal y gigantesca masa cósmica oscura estaba infectando todo. Naturalmente le hice frente pero en vano, por lo tanto, no tuve más remedio que acudir al segundo planeta con seres poderosos para crear una alianza, y acabar con esta amenaza. Pero nunca espere ser derrotada y humillada cuando vine aquí. Afortunadamente mi tecnología me permitió seguir viviendo al costo de sacrificar mi belleza.

Sak se sintió un tanto incomodo tras comprobar que había derrotado erróneamente al primer ser en enterarse de la existencia del Necrodarion, y que venía a tratar de detener su imperioso avance.

En el momento que Sak iba a tratar de disculparse con la ciborg Icell, un soldado entró de manera impulsiva al salón real totalmente aterrado.

— ¡S…sus Majestades! ¡Algo terrible está pasando afuera, una terrible oscuridad ha llegado de la nada!

Al instante, Crono activo un botón para abrir la compuerta del techo, y todos los presentes comprobaron que el cielo azul había pasado a ser de un negro absoluto.

Sak y Brandy supieron de inmediato que el Necrodarion había llegado ya a la Tierra.


	21. 21 Cassis

**CAPITULO 21:** **Cassis**

—Continuare contigo después—aseguró Icell mientras señalaba con desdén a Sak—Primero voy a encargarme de esa cosa. —y acto seguido, utilizó los propulsores incrustados en sus piernas para volar a toda velocidad hacia la nube negra que había cubierto a la tierra.

—¡¿Qué esperan malditos idiotas?! ¡Ataquen!—gritó la ciborg mientras volaba hacia el cielo. Haciendo que todos los edificios comenzaran a disparar potentes rayos y esferas de energía hacia la nube negra, pero sin éxito alguno.

—Así que no sientes nada ¿eh? ¡Entonces prueba esto!—Icell junto sus brazos de manera que se fusionaran creando un poderoso cañón de protones, el cual disparó un devastador rayo azul que hizo que Crono se alarmara por completo.

— ¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Qué no ves que ese rayo puede destruirnos?!

Pero la mujer estaba carcajeándose de placer al ver como el rayo azul se internaba en la oscuridad de la nube negra, no obstante, su alegría se esfumó al ver que no le sucedía nada en lo absoluto.

— _Estamos impresionados—_ dijo una voz gutural que sonaba como si miles de personas hablaran al mismo tiempo— _Ese fue un ataque decente para ser unos simples terrícolas. Tal parece que hicimos lo correcto en venir a este planeta._

Aquel millardo de voces que hablaban al unísono de manera gutural, hacía que todos los terrícolas sintieran escalofríos de terror en todo el cuerpo.

— _Creemos que esto les pertenece_ —replicaron las voces, al mismo tiempo que una lluvia de esferas y rayos caía de la nube esparciendo la destrucción por toda la ciudad.

— ¡Está regresándonos todos nuestros ataques!—exclamó Crono con terror— ¡E…so significa…! ¡TODOS VAYAN A LOS BUNKERS MAS CERCANOS! ¡NOS VA A REGRESAR EL RAYO DE PROTONES DE ICELL!

Aquella orden del Rey, había causado pánico y conmoción entre los soldados, ya que aquel ataque de la emperatriz, era lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir países enteros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— _¿Regresarles?_ —replicaron las voces múltiples al unísono— _Esta energía nos la quedamos nosotros._ —La enorme masa de oscuridad que cubría el cielo terrestre, comenzó a encogerse y condensarse en un solo punto. — _Contemplen mi majestuosidad._

Sak y los demás observaron con sorpresa la aparición de un extraño ser humanoide en el cielo. Su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de oscuridad o materia oscura, ya que en su interior se podían apreciar estrellas y galaxias. En su cabeza se asomaba la parte superior de un cráneo humano con cuernos.

Sak y Brandy sintieron escalofríos recorriendo sus espaldas cuando sintieron la presencia de aquel ser, ya que ellos podían sentir la inmensa oscuridad y el abominable, vasto e inconmensurable _ki_ maligno que desprendía.

— _Finalmente vuelvo a tener una forma corpórea_ —anunció el Necrodarion con una voz gutural única. Ya no se escuchaban varias voces, sino una sola, pero esa voz era suficiente para inspirar el terror en lo más profundo de las almas de los valerosos soldados terrestres— _No esperaba que una simple energía me devolviera mi cuerpo…pero te lo agradezco, Icell._

La emperatriz (y actual reina adjunta de la tierra) se sorprendió cuando aquel ser dimensional se había referido a ella por su nombre.

—¿C…como has sabido mi nombre?

— _Ahora lo sé todo. No hay nada oculto ante mí. Por ejemplo, se a la perfección que el otro Rey Cronos, está pensando en huir de este planeta y activar el plan "Armagedon" para destruirme junto con la tierra._

Cronos, quien se encontraba sobrevolando sobre su palacio real, para entrar a la capsula de pánico, se precipitó al suelo tras escuchar las acertadas palabras del oscuro ser.

— _También puedo sentir como los humanos han perdido la esperanza ante mí. Lo cual comprendo a la perfección, puesto que están ante el dios de la destrucción definitivo. Con un simple movimiento de mi mano, puedo erradicar esta galaxia sin problemas._

Al instante, Sak se abalanzó sobre el Necrodarion con una patada a la nuca, pero el abominable ser, esquivó el ataque y aprovecho para darle un certero golpe al estómago del dios humano, el cual escupió una gran bocanada de sangre.

— _Pueda que a ti no te pueda leer la mente_ —replicó con tranquilidad— _pero, ahora mis sentidos son más afilados que los tuyos. Así que no serás capaz de darme ni un tan solo golpe._

Sak hizo caso omiso de aquella advertencia y prosiguió a propinarle un baño de puñetazos y patadas, pero en efecto, era incapaz de acertar un tan solo golpe al inter dimensional ser.

— _Basta…solo estas gastando tu fuerza_ —contestó el oscuro ser con un tono burlón— _Así es como debes atacar_ —y a continuación, el Necrodarion extendió sus brazos haciendo que un centenar de portales de oscuridad se materializaran por todos lados, y acto seguido, decenas de ataques salían disparados de aquellas puertas dimensionales. Algunos portales disparaban rayos eléctricos; otros, fuegos; algunos emitían tornados; y otros más vomitaban tifones.

Aquellos múltiples y variados ataques estaban diezmando por completo la población presente en aquel lugar.

—¡¿Q…que rayos es este poder?!—preguntó Icell con furia mientras evitaba una tormenta de rayos provenientes de un portal cercano.

—¡E…esto es una locura! —exclamó Cronos con terror mientras se aferraba a una columna para no ser tragado por un tornado.

—¡ _Hakai_! —gritó Sak mientras extendía sus brazos creando una onda de destrucción que arrasó con la mayoría de los portales y sus contenidos, pero el Necrodarion asestó una devastadora patada en su estómago que lo mando a estrellarse a un edificio cercano.

— _Veo que el poder destructivo de los dioses ha aumentado considerablemente, supongo que debo acelerar las cosas_ —chasqueo sus dedos, y al instante, todos los portales que no fueron alcanzados por la onda de Sak, se transformaron en fisuras espacio temporales. El dios destructor reconoció al acto aquellas grietas en el cielo. Eran las mismas que se habían creado cuando había chocado puños con la diosa Mary del universo dieciocho, en el reino de la nada. Y según recordaba Sak, aquello era peligroso ya que alertaría al Gran Sacerdote y desembocaría en la destrucción de su universo.

—Yo me encargo de esto—anunció la esbelta Brandy con determinación mientras se movía ágilmente entre fisuras para destruirlas con su báculo.

— _Qué extraño_ —dijo el Necrodarion mientras observaba al hermoso ángel— _juraría que los ángeles asistentes no se entrometen en los asuntos de los dioses. Pero está bien, si tantas ganas tienes de interferir…lidia con esto_ —de nuevo, extendió sus brazos y un enjambre de numerosas fisuras se materializaron por todo el cielo.

— _Si no te encargas de ellas en menos de cinco minutos, toda la realidad se hará añicos._

Brandy sonrió y se sujetó su ondulada y larga cabellera en una sola cola de caballo.

—Me sobrara tiempo —y en un acto de velocidad vertiginosa, Brandy comenzó a destruir una a una las fisuras que el monstruoso ser había creado, pero este, simplemente la observó con tranquilidad, mientras esquivaba sin problemas una esfera destructiva morada disparada por Sak.

— _¿Aun no comprendes la diferencia entre nuestros poderes? Quizá es hora de dejarlo claro de una buena vez—_ extendió su brazo hacia arriba, y a una enorme esfera de oscuridad masiva se arremolinaba sobre su mano— _Black Sun…una pizca de mi vasto poder. Si la esquivas, no sola la tierra, sino que la galaxia entera será destruida por completo. Si tratas de detenerla, te corroerá y morirás. Y ni siquiera intentes destruirla, ya que este poder esta sobre el tuyo…fue divertido mientras duro, dios destructor del universo trece, Sak._

Pero en el instante en el que iba a lanzar la esfera oscura, una voz femenina e infantil grito una palabra:

—¡Hakai! —y el sol negro del Necrodarion se comenzó a desintegrar ante su propia mirada estupefacta. Cuando la energía se había eliminado por completo, se revelo que, sobre ella, había un par de individuos con apariencias infantiles. Una niña de coletas azules, con apariencia de mimo y vestida con el traje tradicional de los dioses destructores, iba acompañada con un ángel asistente con a la apariencia de un niño de doce años.

—Este tipo se ve divertido, Calissay—dijo la niña mientras señalaba al Necrodarion con excesivo entusiasmo—¿puedo jugar con él? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?

—Supongo que sí, Señorita Cassis. —respondió el pequeño Ángel con una sonrisa afable—Solo recuerde no utilizar todo su poder al máximo.

La pequeña diosa resopló con molestia.

—Ya lo sé. De igual forma no creo que llegue a ese punto.

En ese momento, el Necrodarion se había tele transportado justo a las espaldas de las pequeñas divinidades.

— _¿Acaso me están subestimando?_ —dijo el oscuro ser mientras intentaba penetrar el pecho de la pequeña Cassis con su brazo derecho, pero antes de que si quiera llegara a rozarla, la pequeña diosa había incrustado un demoledor codazo en el estómago del Necrodarion, que lo obligó a escupir una especie de mancha interestelar que, en su caso, era su sangre.

— _¿Q…que demonios?_ —empezaba a balbucear al mismo tiempo que Cassis asestaba un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula que propulsó hasta las alturas.

Sak observaba boquiabierto como aquella pequeña diosa estaba dándole una paliza a un ser al que él no pudo asestarle ni un tan solo golpe.

El Necrodarion extendió sus brazos para detener el impulso que había recibido.

— _E…esto no puede ser…una pequeña mocosa ¿me está golpeando?_ —entonces soltó un sonoro y desgarrador grito de furia que provocó la creación de fisuras espacio temporales alrededor de él.

Pero antes de que estas se expandieran más, Cassis voló hacia a él estrellando su propia cabeza en el rostro del Necrodarion formando un misil con su infantil cuerpo.

Esto provocó que la máscara de cráneo con cuernos se comenzará a rasgar, y al mismo tiempo, las fisuras desparecieron.

—¿No planeas contraatacar? —replicó Cassis con irritación— Esto es muy aburrido. —Y a continuación materializó una esfera de energía purpura en su palma para luego dispararla hacia el Necrodarion creando una violenta y destructiva explosión. Cuando el humo que había dejado el ataque comenzó a disiparse, se reveló el estado el ser interdimensional. Ambos brazos habían sido amputados al igual que su pierna derecha, y la mitad de su máscara de cráneo había desaparecido dejando solo un vacío de oscuridad en una parte de su rostro.

— _E…esto es inaudito… ¿q…quien de…demonios eres?_

Cassis sonrió y luego contestó:

—Soy la diosa de la destrucción más poderosa de todas, Cassis del universo catorce.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Mientras tanto, y al otro lado de la ciudad, Brandy se encontraba destruyendo las fisuras que el Necrodarion había creado, pero después de un rato, ella comprendió que aquello era inútil. Cada fisura que era destruida, volvía a reaparecer en otro lado, por lo que virtualmente no había destruido ninguna de ellas.

Mientras su mente se hallaba maquinando una forma de destruirlas por completo, una voz infantil y muy familiar detrás de ella, la sacó de su concentración.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hermana? —preguntó el ángel asistente de Cassis con sumo interés.

Brandy casi soltó su báculo de la impresión al ver a su hermano menor en aquel lugar.

—¡C…Calissay! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—La Señorita Cassis quedó muy impresionada con la transformación del Señor Sak, así que me pidió que le enseñara a hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo, y por eso hemos venido aquí. Para que nos ilustren como alcanzar esa forma.

Brandy observó con sorpresa a su pequeño hermano tras aquella declaración.

—Y…ya veo…Me gustaría develarte el secreto de la transformación, pero justo ahora tenemos grandes problemas.

—Ya lo creo—concordó Calissay—Papa podría ponerse de malas si llegara a venir a este universo por estas fisuras.

—Así es, por lo tanto, debemos destruir estas cosas—añadió Brandy mientras aporreaba una fisura cerca de ella con su báculo.

—Lo entiendo, pero por esa razón te pregunte que estabas haciendo.

Brandy observó a su pequeño hermano con un leve desdén.

—Supongo que ya te disté cuenta que cada fisura que es destruida, vuelve a reaparecer ¿cierto? —Brandy se sorprendió de la rápida conjetura de su hermano.

—La forma más eficaz y razonable de erradicarlas, es destruyéndolas todas al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que sí. —corroboró Brandy con un dejo de irritación en su voz—pero incluso con mi velocidad, no puedo destruirlas al mismo tiempo. Son demasiadas.

—No necesitas velocidad, hermana—replicó Calissay con una sonrisa—Basta con hacer esto. —y en un despliegue de majestuosa maestría, el pequeño ángel hizo girar su báculo en el aire, para luego golpear un suelo invisible a sus pies creando una onda expansiva de poder que arrasó con todas y cada una de las fisuras que el Necrodarion había creado.

Brandy quedó completamente anonadada ante la destreza y poder de su hermano menor, y luego sonrió

—Supongo que no debe sorprenderme. Después de todo, estoy ante el sucesor de nuestro padre, el próximo Gran Sacerdote, Calissay.


	22. 22 Discipulos

**CAPITULO 22: Discípulos**

El Necrodarion se hallaba tumbado en el suelo. Goteando líquidos negros por todos sus poros. No tenía ojos visibles, pero la oscuridad que tenía arremolinada en esas cuencas, destilaban odio e ira corrosiva. Sin previo aviso, el ser comenzó a devorar su propio cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —exclamó Sak mientras contemplaba aquella dantesca escena.

— _Si supieran lo que voy hacerles la próxima vez que nos veamos, no dudarían en suicidarse lo más pronto posible._ —replicó el monstruo con acritud, mientras engullía sus piernas con perturbadora facilidad— _¡lo juro por mi propia vida!_

—Que patético—dijo Cassis con molestia—muérete ya—añadió mientras disparaba una esfera de energía roja condensada que iba directamente hacia su rostro, pero el ser interdimensional se había tragado su propia cara desapareciendo por completo, lo que hizo que la esfera se fuera a estrellar directamente contra un edificio, a lo que Sak rápidamente se interpuso transformándose fugazmente en el _Silver god_ para destruir la energía con una leve sacudida de palma.

—¡Yo quiero eso! — exigió la diosa mimo mientras se posaba frente a Sak con sus ojos saltones rebosantes de deseo y emoción.

—D…de que hablas—contestó Sak mientras volvía a su forma habitual.

—No te hagas el tonto, ¡tú transformación plateada! ¡yo quiero hacerlo también!

Sak se sorprendió ante aquella petición, ya que, según él, la transformación era alcanzable por todos los dioses.

—¿en verdad no puedes transformarte?

La chica mimo fulminó al humano con una mirada de irritación.

—¿eres tonto o lento de pensamiento? ¿crees que vendría hasta este universo solo para contemplar su "hermosura"? ¡claro que no! ¡he venido a hacerme más fuerte! —añadió la niña mientras flexionaba su brazo para sobresaltar su casi inexistente bíceps. En ese momento, Brandy y Calisay habían llegado a ese mismo lugar.

— ¡Brandy! ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el dios humano con preocupación.

—Eso mismo le pregunto yo, Señor Sak—replicó la chica con una magnifica sonrisa—Me parece que esta vez, le debemos todo al universo catorce.

Sak contempló a la chica mimo y al pequeño hermano de Brandy. Ambas deidades parecían como una pareja de hermanos menores de catorce años, pero la niña había demostrado un poder realmente abrumador y devastador, casi equiparable a su transformación plateada.

—Espero algún día poder devolverles el favor—contestó el humano con una reverencia.

—Puedes hacerlo ya mismo y enseñarme como alcanzar tu transformación—cortó Cassis con suma impaciencia.

Sak se ruborizó levemente, puesto que en realidad no sabía exactamente como había obtenido aquel nivel. Ya que de un momento a otro, él se había transformado en el reino de la nada en su entrenamiento divino.

—Creo que tendrás que pedírselo a mi maestra. Ella debe saber cómo lo hice, porque francamente no recuerdo a conciencia como lo obtuve.

Brandy tocio levemente para disimular su propio rubor.

—C…creo que es mejor que lo hablemos en el planeta de Gea. —y sin que Sak pudiera echar un último vistazo a su planeta natal, accionó su báculo y las cuatro deidades se trasladaron a toda velocidad al planeta de la Gran _Kaio-Shin._

Mientras iban sobrevolando a través del espacio sideral, Cassis y Calisay acribillaban a Brandy con un maremoto de preguntas, mismas que Brandy ignoraba de manera categórica. Sak observó aquella situación y aprovecho esa oportunidad para distraer a sus semejantes.

—Oye niña...Sí que eres poderosa.

Cassis observó al humano con una mirada casi de asco.

—Eso ya lo sé. Trata de no interrumpir ¿quieres?

Sak apretó sus nudillos en señal de irritación ante el comportamiento infantil de la pequeña diosa, pero se controló para lograr su cometido y darle un respiro a Brandy.

—Tu nivel de poder es ciertamente notable. Casi podría decir que eres más fuerte que Ginbra, el considerado dios destructor más poderoso de todos.

Lo había conseguido. Cassis dejo de hostigar a Brandy y se posó suavemente frente a Sak.

— ¿casi podrías decirlo, dices? —dijo la chica con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se recubría de un denso y ominoso _ki_ de color esmeralda. —que te quede claro, humano. "Yo", Cassis del universo catorce, soy la _Hakai-Shin_ más poderosa de todos. Y si no he recibido tal título de manera oficial, es solo porque mi molesto maestro ha querido mantenerme con un perfil bajo ¿quedo claro?

—¿Por qué haría eso tu maestro?

—No lo sé, pregúnteselo a él. —contesto la niña mientras se encogía de brazos de manera irritada.

Esta vez fue el pequeño Calissay quien se ruborizó, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

—B…bueno e…es algo simple. Si la Señorita Cassis se revelara como la más poderosa, sería hostigada constantemente por lo demás dioses, lo cual, evidentemente sería una molestia porque descuidaría sus funciones como diosa de la destrucción en aras de luchar contra los demás. Por algo el Universo 6 está en una precaria situación a pesar del nivel de Ginbra.

Aunque el argumento del pequeño ángel tenía sentido, Sak había vivido demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano, por lo que podía detectar una mentira en el acto. Aun así, se preguntaba que estaría ocultando el pequeño ser divino.

—¡Ridiculeces! —escupió Cassis—Yo soy capaz de ambas cosas.

—Yo sé que sí—atajo rápidamente Calissay–pero no queremos perder nuestro privilegiado primer lugar en el ranking universal ¿verdad?

La chica se limitó a enfurruñarse clavando la vista en la inmensidad del universo.

—Ya hemos llegado. —anunció Brandy mientras accionaba su báculo para aterrizar sobre el planeta verdoso de la gran Kaio-Shin.

Al instante que el cuarteto de deidades destructoras se posó sobre el suave césped del planeta sagrado, el anciano Od se apresuró a su encuentro.

—¿Y bien? ¿lograron destruir esa cosa?

—Escapo—contestó Sak con un tono de culpabilidad, lo que hizo que Od abriera sus ojos completamente aterrorizado y cayera al suelo de la desesperación.

—¡N…no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo fue posible?! ¡¿Por qué no lo mataste niña inútil?!—añadió el exaltado Kaio-Shin mientras increpaba a la pequeña Cassis.

—Relajate, ¿quieres? —dijo la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —No es para tanto, ya que no era la gran cosa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Od con sus ojos inyectados de sangre a causa de la ira.

—Ella tiene razón—intervino Sak con cierta timidez. —Ciertamente el Necrodarion era poderoso, pero, Cassis lo superó sin siquiera inmutarse.

—¡Con mayor razón, debieron haberlo matado cuando pudieron!

—Ya dije que te relajes—dijo Cassis despreocupada—Si el vuelve, simplemente lo destruiré, y asunto arreglado. Ahora dame mi pastel ¿quieres?

—De ninguna manera. —sentencio Od con el ceño fruncido. —No cumplieron con la orden que les encomendé, así que no habrá pastel.

—¿QUE? ¡NO ES JUSTO! —protestó el par destructivo de apariencia infantil.

—¡Lo que no es justo es habernos condenado por su maldito capricho! —reclamó Od de manera exaltada.

—Tranquilizate, Od—intervino Gea en tono conciliador—Es natural esa despreocupación por su parte, ya que, después de todo, ellos no conocen toda la historia.

Las cuatro deidades destructoras escrutaron a la regordeta _Kaio-Shin_ con la mirada.

—¿Cuál historia? —pregunto Calissay con interés.

—La razón por la cual fueron creados los dioses de la destrucción en primer lugar.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Mientras tanto, en un planeta negro de cierto universo; se hallaba un enorme vórtice de oscuridad que ocupaba gran parte de la superficie del planeta. Ahí dentro, había una enorme sala alumbrada por unas endebles velas rojizas, mismas que eran incapaces de bañar con su luz, al imponente trono negro y su ocupante. A cuyos pies, había tres figuras postradas completamente ante él.

— _Apenas llevo dos días con mi forma física y ya fui humillados dos veces. Esto es inaceptable._ —dijo el ser sentado en el trono con una voz que hizo erizar los cabellos de los presentes.

—N…no se preocupe, Maestro—dijo el anciano—S…solamente fue un pequeño error de cálculo.

— _Me decepcionas, Had_ —cortó el Necrodarion— _¿Dices que mi humillación a manos de una niña, fue un pequeño error de cálculo?_

—¡No, no, no…n…no me malinterprete…eso solo que…

—Lo que el _Makaio-Shin_ Had quiso decir—atajo el apuesto ángel Rum—Es que no esperábamos que la diosa Cassis tuviera tal nivel. Admito que ignoro por completo porque mi hermano menor ha decido mantener oculto este detalle, pero llegare al fondo, Maestro.

— _Por tu bien, espero que así sea, Rum. Al menos, si es que aun quieres ser mi Gran Sacerdote, cuando yo reine sobre todos los universos._

—¡Claro que lo deseo, Maestro! —contestó con ímpetu el ángel sin levantar su mirada.

El Necrodarion posó su mirada sobre la diosa Mary, quien había estado al margen de la situación.

— _¿Qué hare contigo?_ —preguntó el oscuro ser a la chica.

—¿D…disculpe? —preguntó la chica con un respingo, producto del terrible temor.

— _La experiencia que mi replica gano, me ayudará a crecer aún más. Esa niña ya no será un problema para mí. Por lo que estoy más cerca de mi dominio absoluto sobre la creación. Had será mi heraldo creador, y Rum será mi Gran Sacerdote…pero no veo cual será tu lugar en mi reino._

Mary comenzó a sudar visiblemente nerviosa.

—P…pues yo seré su sirvienta destructora para mantener el equilibrio…—la chica guardo silencio cuando vio que el oscuro ser su puso de pie.

— _Pobre pequeña… ¿sigues repitiendo lo que Daishinkan te dijo, ¿cuándo obtuviste el título de diosa de la destrucción?_ —replicó el Necrodarion con sorna— _¿Crees que yo no sería capaz de destruir lo que me plazca? No te confundas niña, no te necesito._

—P…pero yo—empezaba a rebatir Mary cuando se detuvo al sentir como el interdimensional ser la escrutaba lascivamente con su mirada.

— _Aunque…podría necesitar una reina…_

Aquel comentario hizo que las entrañas de la diosa se retorcieran en asco y repulsión, pero el terror que aquel ser le inspiraba, le impidió hacer cualquier mueca de desprecio.

El Necrodarion agito su mano, y materializo un portal de oscuridad, en el que se podía visualizar una especie de puerta mecánica.

— _Ustedes dos encárguense de colonizar el Universo Catorce_ —ordenó el monstruoso ser a Had y Rum— _una vez que ese universo este bajo mi poder, ni Daishinkan podrá hacerme frente._

—¿Q…que h…hay de mí, Maestro? —preguntó Mary con un hilo de voz—Yo puedo ayudar…

— _No_ —cortó la masa de oscuridad viviente— _Tengo otros planes para ti_ —añadió el monstruo mientras posaba su mano sobre la delgada cintura de la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaban hacia la puerta que había materializado.

La orgullosa diosa de la destrucción utilizó cada onza de su poder para evitar derramar una tan sola lagrima del centenar que se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos azules.


	23. 23 El caído

**CAPITULO 23: El caído**

—¿De qué habla, Gea? —preguntó Brandy con un atisbo de curiosidad—¿A qué historia se refiere?

Od observó a su colega regordeta con preocupación.

—E…espera Gea…No creo que debamos…—Gea levantó su palma indicándole que la dejase hablar, por lo que Od, simplemente calló.

—La situación es más grave de lo que creíamos, Od. —Anuncio Gea lúgubremente—Debemos confesarles la naturaleza de nuestro enemigo, o de lo contrario, seguirán subestimándolo, y él se hará más poderoso.

Sak miraba a su contraparte extrañado. La _Kaio-Shin_ siempre había sido una mujer bastante preocupada, pero ahora, su voz denotaba un temor proveniente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Escuchen bien ustedes cuatro—ordenó Od al cuarteto destructor—Sobre todos ustedes dos niñatos—añadió dirigiéndose a sus propias contrapartes—lo que van a escuchar, es un secreto enterrado en la historia de la creación. Es un _taboo_ hablar de esto, incluso entre nosotros los _Kaio-Shin,_ por lo que, de ninguna manera, podrán divulgar nada de esto ¿entendido?

Las divinidades destructoras intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre ellos.

—Si lo desea, Od, los podemos dejar a solas—dijo Calissay—después de todo, no hay nada oculto en la creación para nosotros los ángeles.

Gea y Od intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Me temo, pequeño Calissay, que no lo saben todo. —respondió Gea con tranquilidad. —ustedes solo saben, lo que su Padre, _Daishinkan¸_ quiere que sepan.

—¿Dice que hay algo que nuestro propio padre nos oculta? —dijo Brandy con un leve tono serio en su voz.

—Sí, si lo hay. —intervino Od. —¿O acaso saben algo de …Cyan?

Gea se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre, y Brandy y Calissay se observaron entre sí, visiblemente confundidos.

—¿De quién? —respondieron los ángeles al unísono, lo que causo una gran satisfacción en Od, al ver que él sabía algo, que los seres más sabios de la creación, no.

—Todo sucedió al principio, es decir, en la creación. —explicó Od. —En ese tiempo en el que, el Rey Zeno creó a los treinta universos, también creo al árbol sagrado, del cual brotamos los treinta _Kaio-Shin_ , e inmediatamente fuimos puesto a cargo de un universo cada uno. Durante muchos siglos todo reinaba en paz y armonía hasta el punto en que, palabras como el odio, guerra, terror o esperanza, no existían en nuestros vocabularios, o al menos así era hasta el día en que apareció el…

Od estaba luchando internamente contra sí mismo para no seguir su historia, ya que era muy peligroso el solo hecho de relatarla, a lo que Gea, al ver esa situación, se hizo cargo.

—Un día, el Gran Sacerdote nos convocó a todos a la dimensión Real, puesto que tenía que hacer un gran anuncio. Cuando llegamos, observamos que él estaba excepcionalmente radiante y jubiloso, e inmediatamente supimos la razón. A su lado, se encontraba apostado orgulloso, el ser más hermoso que nosotros jamás hayamos visto. Iba vestido con una especie de coraza dorada que cubría todo su magnífico cuerpo. Su cabellera larga y plateada caía sobre su espalda como una vibrante cascada. Sostenía un magnifico báculo dorado que le confería un aire de autoridad sobre toda la creación. Nosotros estábamos completamente estupefactos e intimidados ante la presencia de aquel grandioso ser. El Gran Sacerdote anunció con gran orgullo que aquel sujeto era su hijo primogénito, el Arcángel… Cyan.

—¿Arcángel? —preguntó Calissay sorprendido

—¿Cyan? —replicó Brandy con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Al mismo tiempo, Sak y Cassis escuchaban con atención el relato de Gea.

—Si. Él fue el primer y único ser con el título de Arcángel. —continuo la _Kaio-Shin—_ Cyan fue un ser increíblemente versado y dotado en todos los aspectos de la vida. Era sumamente sabio y calculador. Tenía la capacidad de encantar a quien fuera que lo escuchase hablar. Su mirada era capaz de hacer temblar a quien osara mirarlo fijamente. Y era dueño de un poder que era virtualmente similar al de su propio padre. Era un ser casi perfecto, de no ser porque carecía de una tan sola cosa: sentimientos. Su padre lo había creado completamente desprovisto de esta característica tan vital en los seres vivos, por lo que, a pesar de que Cyan siempre caminaba con una sonrisa, en realidad, era una sonrisa macabra y fría, puesto que era un rasgo completamente antinatural en él. Cyan se encargaba de supervisar el crecimiento de los treinta universos, y un día, se percató que las cosas no funcionaban como lo dictaba su fría lógica. Según el, para que un universo creciera adecuadamente no era necesario la paz y la armonía, sino el equilibrio. Al no existir la maldad en los corazones de nadie, el amor y la paz gobernaban impunes en toda la creación, lo que Cyan consideraba un error. Un día, él fue a hablar con su padre acerca de su aberrante idea de equilibrio, a lo que el Gran Sacerdote simplemente lo descarto como algo "insostenible", pero lo que este ignoraba, era que su hijo no le estaba pidiendo autorización, sino que simplemente le estaba informando lo que haría. Deseoso de mostrarle su punto a su padre. Cyan fue a los Universos Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete, y veintiséis para corromper el corazón de millares de seres vivos, induciéndoles odio y temor.

Gea comenzó a sollozar levemente al recordar como los tiempos de paz que ella tanto amaba, habían acabado de golpe por el frio Arcángel.

Brandy materializó con su báculo, una toalla pequeña para que la _Kaio-Shin_ se limpiara el atisbo de lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

—E…esto es verdaderamente impresionante—añadió la hermosa chica pensativa—¿Nuestro hermano mayor es el creador de la maldad en la existencia?

Gea asintió.

—Y de muchas cosas más—añadió la regordeta divinidad—Cyan implementó su plan secretamente en esos cinco universos. Millones de vidas albergaron odio en sus almas, y todos ellos adoraban al Arcángel como a un "dios". Esto hizo, que su ego divino creciera, y con él extrañamente, su poder. De alguna manera él había logrado materializar esa adoración en energía pura. La situación se había vuelto precaria para nosotros, los _Kaio-Shin_ , ya que no había forma de hacerle frente al vasto poder de Cyan. Fue así como nosotros nos vimos en la necesidad de desarrollar una forma de combate que fuera lo suficientemente adecuada para plantarle cara a las monstruosas creaciones de Cyan. Desarrollamos el _Kami no Kempo_ el arte marcial de los _Kaio-Shin,_ lo cual es el equivalente al _Migate no Gokui_ de los dioses destructores.

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Cassis con una sonrisa—¿Una técnica equivalente a la nuestra? ¡Eso lo quiero ver!

—¡Silencio! —espetó Od con irritación—No es momento para tus caprichos mocosa. Aparte, nuestro arte se centra en visualizar y atacar los puntos vitales de cualquier ser vivo, con el objetivo de darle una muerte pacífica y libre de dolor, muy contraria a la barbarie que ustedes llaman " _Hakai"._

—¡Que aburrido! ¡puff! —resopló la niña de coletas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba su lengua azulada.

Od lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña y luego se dirigió a Gea.

—Por favor, continua e ignora a los mocosos.

Gea asintió un tanto incomoda y continuo.

—Durante un tiempo fuimos capaces de frenar el avance de la maldad, pero Cyan se percató de nuestros esfuerzos y se vio obligado a intervenir personalmente. Ningún _Kaio-Shin_ fue capaz de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima. Era demasiado poderoso. Solo le basto un leve movimiento de su báculo para desintegrar a los cinco dioses creadores de los universos infectados. Pero ese acto de horror fue su mayor error. La muerte súbita de cinco _Kaio-Shin_ había llamado la atención del Rey Zeno y el Gran Sacerdote, quienes se apersonaron casi de inmediato. Por primera vez, pudimos ver un atisbo de terror en la cara del Arcángel. Su maligna sonrisa había desaparecido. El trató de persuadir a su padre y al Rey diciendo que nos estábamos revelando contra su sistema, pero las pruebas contra el eran contundentes. Y después de siglos de vida, pudimos presenciar al afable y pacifico _Daishinkan_ en acción. Solo le bastaron siete certeros golpes para derrotar a su propio hijo, el cual, al verse completamente superado por su padre, intento explicarle como esos cinco universos habían aumentado su nivel gracias al equilibrio. _Daishinkan_ materializó su pequeño báculo, y tras accionarlo, Cyan comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. El arcángel increpó a su padre con palabras que nunca he escuchado. Su mirada fría destilaba odio corrosivo y finalmente lanzó una maldición, asegurando que volvería para tomar el trono del Rey. Esto enfureció tanto a su majestad Zeno, que este no solo elimino a Cyan, sino también los cuatro universos que lo habían seguido y adorado. Pero lo que todos ignorábamos, era que el Arcángel, había sembrado la maldad en todos los universos. El Rey Zeno considero en reiniciar la creación desde cero, pero el Gran Sacerdote había observado que, de cierta manera, su hijo tenía razón. Los niveles de los universos estaban en un considerable aumento de nivel, gracias al equilibrio, así que optaron por dejar la situación universal de esa manera. A raíz de esto, se crearon a los _Hakai-Shin_ originales para que velaran por este equilibrio, o al menos esa fue la excusa que nos dieron, ya que todos sabíamos que, el Gran Sacerdote, sabía que las palabras de su primogénito no eran vacías. Cyan regresaría aun con más poder, y debía prepararse.

—¿Dices que, nosotros los dioses destructores, fuimos creados para hacerle frente al Arcángel caído? —preguntó Cassis mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Gea y Od asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Si. Por esa razón es que ustedes son tan poderosos. Era necesario tener centinelas en cada universo para prevenir el retorno de Cyan. Lo cual inevitablemente termino sucediendo. Dos siglos después de la destrucción del Arcángel, los universos del veinticinco al veintiuno murieron.

—¿Murieron? —preguntó Sak extrañado—¿Quieres decir que Zeno los destruyó?

Gea negó con la cabeza.

—No. La vida en esos planetas fue consumida. —replicó la regordeta mujer con tono sombrío—Y no le llames "Zeno" a secas, muestra más respeto a nuestro creador, Sak. —El humano simplemente se limitó a desviar la vista ligeramente abochornado.

—Solamente quedaban los respectivos _Hakai-Shin_ y _Kaio-Shin_. Y un puñado de seres vivos. Todo los demás se habían corrompido al punto de lucir como muertos vivientes.

Sak dio un respingo al escuchar esto último. Ya que a su mente vino la imagen de lo que sucedió en el planeta de los Saiyayin.

—¿ _Zombies_? —preguntó Cassis con un casi imperceptible temblor en su voz.

—No exactamente—intervino Od—Eran seres cuya maldad les arrebató la cordura y toda esencia de su ser. No eran más que marionetas malignas y perversas. El punto es que, el Gran Sacerdote se percató de esta inusual baja de vidas, a la vez que sintió un _ki_ que solamente él podía sentir, el poder de su difunto hijo.

—Pronto se revelaría que el causante de todo eso, era en efecto su hijo Cyan, solo que esta vez ya no respondía a ese nombre, ahora se hacía llamar…Necrodarion.

Tanto Brandy como Calissay se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación.

—¿E…el Necrodarion es nuestro hermano? —preguntó el pequeño Ángel.

Gea y Od asintieron al unísono.

—Es por esa razón que fueron creados ustedes los ángeles. —anunció Gea con solemnidad—para fortalecer la defensa de un posible y brutal regreso del demonio. Ya que este recupera la maldad de la que alguna vez se desprendió en pos de su misión, y al hacerlo, absorbe el poder del huésped.

—Es por eso que debemos acabar con el ahora—corroboró Od con urgencia—Si el Necrodarion absorbe nuestros dos universos, ni siquiera el Rey Zeno podrá actuar contra él.

OOO – OOO – OOO

Mientras tanto en el Décimo quinto universo, el apuesto ángel Rum se hallaba en el respectivo planeta Sagrado activando su báculo, en cuya esfera negra mostraba una profunda oscuridad.

—Ya está hecho. El universo quince ha caído. El vínculo que une las vidas de los dioses nos favorecerá en esta faena. —agregó el ángel mientras miraba de soslayo el cadáver atravesado del _Kaio-Shin_ de ese universo.

— _¡Maravilloso!_ —exclamó la voz áspera del Necrodarion que provenía de la esfera del báculo de Rum— _¿Qué hay de nuestro pequeño hermano?_

—Él ahora está de nuestro lado ¿cierto, Pulk?

Un ángel de corte militar, altamente fornido, y con un traje de azul turquesa, apareció justo detrás de Rum. Sus ojos rojos y sonrisa destellaban una verdadera maldad.

—Por supuesto que estoy de tu lado. —dijo Pulk con orgullo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

— _¡Arriba la frente mi pequeño Hermano!, gracias a tu colaboración ahora estoy cerca de vencer a nuestro maldito padre! Pronto reinare sobre la creación y ustedes lo harán conmigo. ¡Regocíjense pues la era de los ángeles ha llegado!_


End file.
